The Dopplegangers Little Sister
by XOXOIndianaEvansXOXO
Summary: Ava Gilbert is recovering from the loss of her parents. As she starts to come to terms with her new life, things take a strange turn. She is attacked by a man who knows her. Or thinks he does. As Ava grows close to an old friend, Tyler, things only get stranger. Does she have some mystical connection to the man who attacked her? And to Tyler? I own nothing. lightly AU
1. Pilot

The Doppelgangers Little Sister

Chapter One/Pilot

**A/N:This is a rewrite of my old story with the same name. I am going through and changing some pretty big things. I hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>"Ava wake up."Elena said shaking the sleeping teen that was buried beneath a mass of pillows and blankets. She waited but all she got in return was a sleepy grunt. Elena sighed before grabbing the blankets and yanking them back, revealing her younger sister curled up in a ball sleeping away the morning.<p>

"Go away."Ava muttered angrily, as she reached for the blankets while refusing to open her eyes.

"You have to get up or we'll be late for school."Elena reminded pulling the blanket from her sister's reach.

"Do I really have to get up, or is this like when you tell me I _have_ to get up, but we still have an hour?"Ava asked finally opening her dark sleepy eyes and glancing up at her sister.

"You have twenty minutes than we're leaving."Elena admitted before turning and leaving the younger Gilbert to get ready.

Ava laid in her bed staring up at the ceiling trying to muster up the energy to drag herself out of bed. Finally after five minutes passed she rolled out of bed and walked into her bathroom. She quickly splashed her face with ice cold water which instantly woke her up.

As Ava looked in the mirror as barley recognized the girl staring back. Her usually bright, joyful eyes looked sad and as much as she wanted to she just couldn't force a smile. Unlike her sister she couldn't just pretend like everything was okay. Four months ago her world shattered with the death of her parents and she refused to pretend like it didn't.

She quickly grabbed her brush and dragged it through her long dark hair before grabbing her makeup bag and quickly getting ready. After she finished her makeup she walked back in her room and pulled her closet door open. Not having the energy to care what she wore she just grabbed the first things she saw. A pair of jeans,a girly white tank top and her much loved black leather jacket. She quickly threw on her black converse before grabbing her bag and heading downstairs.

"Toast! I can make toast."Jenna offered as Ava walked into the kitchen. Ava glanced at her aunt and notice she looked frazzled.

"It's all about the coffee aunt Jenna."Elena said as she poured herself a cup.

"Is there coffee?"Jeremy, the youngest Gilbert sibling asked as he walked into the kitchen.

Ava sighed as she saw her brother. He didn't even look like her brother. His hair was cut short and spiked up with too much gel and he was dressed head to toe in black. Even his fingernails were black. Everyone grieves differently,that is what they always say. And boy were they right

All three of the siblings learned to grieve in different ways. Elena's way was to act as if she was fine even when everyone knew she wasn't. She also chose to busy herself with her younger siblings well-beings rather than worrying about her own. Ava went a very different route,the opposite one. She withdrew from her normal life and fell into a depression. She barley spoke,ate or slept for months. Refused to even leave her bed most days. She shut down and until just a few weeks ago it seemed as if she would never come out of it. Than there was Jeremy, the youngest, had chosen to let drugs help him cope. None of these ways were healthy but they seemed to work.

Jeremy walked into the kitchen and quickly stole the coffee out of Elena's hands. Elena rolled her eyes before filling up another cup as Ava pulled the fridge door open and pulled out a yogurt cup. As she took a spoon out of the drawer she felt eyes on her so she quickly looked up and caught Elena staring at her.

"What?"Ava asked confused as she peeled the plastic lid off and tossed it into the trash.

"Nothing."Elena replied quickly before she turned and walked over to Jenna who was rummaging through her purse frantically.

"She is so weird."Ava muttered to Jeremy who nodded in agreement as he sipped on his stolen coffee.

"Your guys fist day of school and I'm completely unprepared."Jenna said running her hands through her hair that was pulled into a messy ponytail."Lunch money?"She offered holding out money. Jeremy quickly grabbed all of the money and pocketed it before anyone else had a chance."Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?"She asked packing up her purse.

"Don't you have a presentation today?"Elena asked.

"I'm meeting with my thesis adviser...now."She answered looking at her watch panicked.

"Go. We'll be fine." Elena assured her before Jenna fixed her and ran out of the house.

Elena turned to Jeremy and Ava with the same sadness in her eyes that Ava had just seen in her own.

"Are you guys okay?"Elena asked when she noticed Ava looking like she was a million miles away.

"Don't start."Jeremy warned Elena agitated, before walking out of the kitchen.

"Ava?"Elena asked and Ava quickly nodded.

"I'm fine. I gotta go, Caroline is picking me up."Ava said before making her way to the front door. As usual the grey hatchback was sitting in the driveway patiently, unlike the driver who upon seeing her began honking like a maniac. Ava rolled her eyes as she ran across the yard and quickly got into the car.

"Good morning."Caroline said cheerily, her blue eyes sparkling. She was far to happy for the first day of school in Ava's opinion.

"Morning."Ava replied smiling at her friend.

Like Bonnie and Elena, Caroline and Ava have been friends since they were little. Most people find Caroline annoying but Ava enjoys her chipper personality. When Ava's parents died Caroline came over everyday. When Ava refused to get out of bed Caroline stocked up on junk food and the two watched movies all day long. That was the moment Ava was sure,without a doubt that Caroline and her would always be friends,no matter what.

"Are you exited?"Caroline asked as she pulled out of the driveway.

"About what?School?"Ava asked confused and Caroline rolled her eyes in response.

"No, the back to school party tonight. You're going to be my date in case you were wondering. And I don't want to hear it. You are going. I'll drag you out of your bed kicking and screaming if I have to." Caroline said jokingly but Ava knew she would do it if she cancelled.

"Fine, I'll go."Ava conceded and Caroline's already large smile grew.

"Good."Caroline sad before turning on the radio as the car made it's way to the school.

Once inside the school the girls quickly found their lockers. Ava rolled her eyes as she listened to Caroline filling her in on the latest gossip. Ava just tuned it out as usual. Instead of listening to pointless gossip she busied herself organizing her locker, that is until she felt a rather hard tap on her shoulder.

"What?"She asked as she turned around. She noticed that the hall was quiet and everyone seemed to be stunned by something."What the hell?"Ava muttered confused until she saw him.

A boy she had never seen before was walking down the hallway. New people in a small town are kind of like aliens. And unfortunately for him when they are good looking it makes things even worse, and from what she could tell he was hot.

Suddenly he stopped. Everyone watched curious to see what caught his eye. And to Ava's surprise, it was her. He stared through his dark sunglasses for what felt like forever. Ava looked right back at him slightly embarrassed. Finally he took the hint and looked away. Others however had not. She had gained the jealous glares of many teenage girls. Ava just rolled her eyes before turning to Caroline.

"Who is that?"Ava whispered to Caroline expecting that the second she noticed a new family moving to town she would be all over it. She can be quite nosey.

"I have no idea."Caroline responded staring in awe at the new guy, along with everyone else in the hallway.

Suddenly the bell rang and most people seemed to snap out of their shock. Most people that is...not Caroline. Ava Sighed and loaded up her bag with all the books she might need. She quickly closed her locker and dragged Caroline down the hallway towards their first class.

When Ava and Caroline got into the classroom they saw everyone was still standing around,talking in small groups. Elena and Bonnie were over by the window whispering back and forth.

People usually think Elena and Ava are twins due to their age. Ava was simply born ten months after Elena. Neither girl seems to care that they have the same group of friends. They've always been very close.

When Caroline noticed Elena and Bonnie she strutted over to the them. Ava rolled her eyes and began to follow. However she came to a screeching halt when she noticed a familiar smirking face. Lockwood.

Tyler Lockwood. Son of the Mayor. One of the richest families in town. His family also happened to be one of the founding families along with the Fells, Forbes and the Gilberts. When the two were children they were friends but as they grew up they grew apart. So far apart that Tyler doesn't even resemble the sweet little boy he once was.

"Like the view Gilbert?" Tyler asked when he noticed Ava looking at him. She narrowed her eyes at the tan teen boy as he made his way through his dumb jock friends to her.

"No. I was just wondering how you were able to squeeze your massive ego into such a small room."Ava replied with a saccharine smile.

"Oh I'm good at squeezing huge things into tight spaces. Maybe if you're a good girl I'll show you sometime." Tyler replied and received a chorus of laughter from his friends.

"Huge?I think you're over compensating,Ty." Ava said folding her arms over her chest, which was the wrong move because that only attracted Tyler's eyes. Ava quickly dropped her arms and glared at him.

"I'll let you be the judge of that."Tyler finally replied sending her a challenging look.

"Sure,When pigs fly. And last time I checked you haven't mastered the art of flight yet."Ava said and loud _oh snaps_ and other comments filled the room.

"I love it when you play hard to get."Tyler responded trying not to show his annoyance.

"I'm not playing."Ava finished before she shoved passed him and walked towards her friends and sister who were staring at her.

"You okay?"Elena asked and Ava nodded before turning and sliding into her seat.

Ava was just as surprised as her friends. Barley a month ago she was locked up in her room refusing to leave, and now she is sparing with Tyler like old times. She didn't even realize what was happening until they were bantering. She didn't even think about it. It just felt natural. Maybe that is just what she needs. All she has to do is keep insulting Tyler Lockwood. She has no problem with that.

The rest of the day was uneventful and boring. Caroline and Ava went over to Caroline's to hang out before heading to the grill. Caroline laid across her bed talking non-stop about the cheer squad. How they would be the best squad ever, after they get Elena and Ava over the_ hurdle_ as Caroline put it ever so delicately. The hurdle being their parents deaths. Normally they would have gone to cheer camp with Bonnie and Caroline but after the accident it just didn't seem right. So now they're behind.

Ava stood with her back to the bubbly blonde as she stared out the window, lost in her thoughts. Four months ago cheer was one of the most important things to her and now it doesn't even seem to matter. Nothing she used to care about matters anymore. She went to sleep one night thinking she knew exactly what her life was and than she woke up and it turns out everything she thought was wrong. Who knew so much could change in just four months?

"Ava...hello!"Caroline shouted snapping Ava from her thoughts. Ava turned and looked at her friend confused.

"What?"She asked tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"The Grill, you me, lets go."Caroline said slightly annoyed before rolling off her bed.

"Oh uh. I'm not really that hungry. I think I'm gonna head home."The brunette said grabbing her bag from the floor and slinging it over her shoulder.

"What? We have to go. Everyone is eating there before the party."Caroline said nearly whining.

"Party?"Ava asked confused. She knew she had forgotten something big when Caroline glared at her like she had just ran over her cat.

"The back to school party that you promised you'd go to."Caroline said stunned that she could forget.

"Right. I'm still going. I just have some stuff to do first."Ava lied as she headed for the door. She intended to go to the party but she was completely free at the moment. She just needed some alone time.

"Stuff?"Caroline asked suspiciously.

"Yeah stuff, see you tonight."Ava yelled as she quickly exited the house.

"You'd better!"Caroline shouted after friend.

Once home Ava went up to her room. The second she shut the door she felt a weight lifted off of her. She could truly relax now. She kicked off her shoes and let her bag fall to the ground before walking over and falling face first onto her bed. She breathed in the sent of freshly washed sheets as she laid there. But once again she was plagued with thoughts far too deep for her liking.

Time ticked by quickly and soon enough she was in the car driving up to the falls. She wasn't really in the party mood but she promised. Music flowed through the car as she turned onto the back roads. Everything was going fine until she saw something in front of the car. She quickly slammed on the breaks and swerved hoping to miss whatever it was. The breaks screeched as the car came to an abrupt stop.

The second the car stopped Ava swung the door open and jumped out. Her heart stopped when she saw a man laying in the middle of the road completely still. Ava stared at the man in horror. Is he dead?"She thought before taking a hesitant step forward.

"Oh my god."Ava muttered as she began to run over to the man.

He was young,in his late twenties, early thirties. He was handsome. Sharp jaw and practically perfect face. His black hair danced in the wind but he stayed utterly still.

Ava bit her lip nervously as she crouched down to take his pulse. When her fingers touched his skin she panicked. He was ice cold. He was dead. She was just about to run back to the car to get her phone when his eyes suddenly flew open. Ava gasped in surprise.

Suddenly his eyes turned as black as coal and shiny white fangs popped out of his mouth. Disbelief and fear consumed her. Just like the stories her uncle John used to tell. Before she had a chance to react he jumped up and ran at her,pinning her up against the side of the car. Ava thrashed trying to break free but it was useless. He was too strong. She couldn't ignore the irony. She went through all the pain and suffering after her parents death. And just as she's getting better she goes and gets herself killed.

Mind numbing fear filled her as the man...monster held her by the throat against the car. She did everything she could. Kicked,hit,scratched,screamed but nothing came of it. Finally she stopped and looked up at the thing that held her. His face was sharp and vicious. He had a deranged look in his eyes, like a wild animal.

He leaned his head back ready to bite into her neck when he suddenly stopped. Something strange and unexpected happened when his eyes locked with hers. His eyes drained of black revealing an intense ice blue that were filled with shock. He stood there fangs out and just stared at her.

Ava looked up at him confused. What the hell?She thought puzzled. Her confusion only intensified when he spoke a name, but it wasn't hers.

"Violet?"


	2. Night of the Comet

**_The Doppelgangers Little Sister_**

**_Chapter Two/Night of the Comet_**

* * *

><p>"Violet?" The man asked. Suddenly he stared deeply into her eyes. She wanted to look away but she couldn't."Don't be scared."He ordered in a soothing voice. Ava wanted to do nothing but defy his order but all her fear simply melted away at his words.<p>

Ava looked up at him confused. What the hell is going on?She thought shocked and confused but when he dropped his hand from her neck, she took advantage.

The man doubled over when Ava kneed him below the belt. A pain filled groan left his lips as she shoved him to the ground. As quickly as she could move,Ava ran to the car and jumped inside,locking the door behind her. Without a second to waste she started the car and tore down the road like the devil himself was after her.

As Ava sped down the road she couldn't feel the fear or panic that should be there. Someone had almost murdered her. That should have made her terrified but all it did was piss her off. Who was that? What was that?

When Ava finally made it home she raced inside and locked all the doors and windows. She knew she couldn't call the police,they'd lock her up in the nut house. Ava shook her head at a loss for what to do, until something popped into her head. Ava quickly raced upstairs and made her way to a door she knew well.

Her parents room. No one had gone inside since the funeral. It was exactly how they left it. Ava stood in the hallway debating if she really had to go inside. The last thing she wanted to do was bring up all those painful memories but she had no choice.

Ava sucked in a deep breath before pushing open. When she flicked on the light she saw it was the exact same as she remembered it. Her father's work papers scattered out across the bed. A glass of water sitting on her mom's night stand. Her dad's clothes laying all over the floor. Something her mother would complain about constantly. Than the sent hit her. The smell of her mothers perfume. The smell brought back memories that Ava was trying not to dwell on. Memories that made her heart break for what she had lost.

Finally Ava shook off the odd nostalgic feeling that was coursing through her and made her way to the closet. Ava scanned the closet for the blue metal box. She quickly grabbed the box and closed the closet door. With one last look at the room that seemed to be frozen in time, she ran to her room.

The second she closed her door she tore off the lid and pulled out a silver gun. Her Dad use to say he only had it for protection and now Ava needs it for the same reason. When John would babysit he taught Ava how to use a gun. She thought it was pointless back than but now she is relieved she at least knows how to use it. She quickly opens the gun to load it up but stops when she sees what's inside.

Bullets, but not just any bullets, wooden ones. What the hell did Dad need wooden bullets for? She wondered. What is going on? I must be out of my mind.

Ava quickly took the gun and placed in her night stand drawer. She took the box full of bullets and hid it in the back of the closet. She has no idea what to think. On one hand, monsters? That's ridiculous. Impossible. But on the other hand, How can she explain what she saw tonight? And what in gods name would her father,or anyone for that matter, need with wooden bullets? This is more confusing than the ending of Lost, Ava thought tiredly.

Suddenly the sound of voices carried up the hallway. At first Ava froze. until she recognized the sound of Jenna's voice. Ava shook her head hoping that like an Etch-A-Sketch everything would just erase. But unfortunately that was not the case.

* * *

><p>"Jeremy she'll be alright."Elena said trying to comfort her brother. They walked into the house,while Jenna was on the porch calling everyone in town frantically.<p>

"You don't know that."He replied quickly."We have to go to the hospital."He said and Elena sighed. Looking as though she was considering it.

"Not tonight. Matt's with her and there's nothing you can do right now."Elena finally said.

"But-"

"I know you're worried Jeremy but there's nothing you can do."Elena continued hoping he would realize she was right.

Jeremy just threw his jacket at the couch angrily and stormed upstairs.

"Jeremy" Elena yelled but he just kept going. Elena sighed and was about to go after him when Jenna walked inside.

"I have to figure out where Ava is. She was supposed to be at the party but no one has seen her in hours."Jenna said terrified that she had wondered into the woods and got attacked like Vicki.

"I'll help."Elena said feeling panic fill her at the thought of her sister laying on the ground cold,bloody and alone.

* * *

><p>"Jeremy!"Ava heard Elena yell from downstairs. What happened now?<p>

Ava buried her face in her hands hoping that things would just slow down for a minute but of course that would be impossible. The sound of Jeremy storming up the stairs echoed into the room. Curious about what in the world was happening now, Ava left her room. Just in time to be nearly mowed down by a very upset Jeremy.

"Jer."Ava said worried but he answered with the slam of the door.

Ava quickly made her way downstairs to see what all the fuss was about. When she got there she saw a very worried Elena and Jenna. They looked more worried than normal. Like something really bad had happened. Both were dialling their phones as quickly as humanly possible.

"What's wrong?"Ava asked and both woman's eyes snapped over towards her.

Relief pooled in their eyes when they saw she was home and safe. They both slid there phones back into their pockets.

"Thank God you're okay."Jenna said walking over to her niece just to be sure. She is new at this whole parent thing, she never thought she was capable of so much worry.

"Why wouldn't I be?"Ava asked curiously. Had they found out about her being attacked?No, how could they?

"Vicki was attacked."Elena said and Ava's eyes widened.

"What? Is she okay? Who attacked her?"Ava fired off questions like they were going out of style. She wondered if Vicki was attacked by the same guy who had attacked her.

"What."Jenna said and Ava looked at her confused. She was standing right next to her, she couldn't have mis-heard her.

"What?" Ava asked bewildered.

"What attacked her. They say it was an animal."Elena explained and understanding washed over Ava's face.

"Than we couldn't find you, and we though-"Jenna started but stopped mid sentence."But it doesn't matter. Where were you?"She asked curiously.

"Here. I just didn't feel like going to a party."Ava lied.

"Good. I am going to bed. None of you are ever leaving the house again. Okay?"Jenna said running a hand through her hair tiredly. Elena chuckled and wished Jenna a goodnight as she climbed the stairs to her room.

"You might want to call Caroline. She was worried about you."Elena said as she went to follow her aunts example and went to bed.

"Okay,night." Ava said as Elena pulled her into a hug before climbing the stairs.

"Night."Elena replied before disappearing upstairs.

Vicki Donovan is attacked on the same night she was? Could that really just be a coincidence?Ava shook her head completely stunned by the day she's had.

When they say ignorance is bliss they are right. Worn out the confused and frightened teen walked up the stairs and into her room. Immediately she went over to her bed and flopped down hoping for a good nights sleep. Someone else however had other plans.

Ava groaned as her cell phone began to ring. The first three calls Ava ignored until she just couldn't take it anymore. She fished her phone out of her pocket and flipped it open.

"What the hell do you want?"She practically growled into the phone.

"Someone's in a good mood." A familiar voice said. Ava narrowed her eyes realizing who was on the other end.

"Lockwood? How the hell did you get this number?" Ava asked irritably.

"Matt."Tyler answered and Ava rolled her eyes.

"Remind me to kill him."Ava mumbled grumpily.

"Why? Am I that bad of a conversationalist?"Tyler asked amused.

"Yes."Ava answered pouting slightly."That and you're insufferable personality." She finished, rolling over onto her back.

"So this is what I get for checking up on you?"Tyler asked sounding far from offended.

"What are you talking about?" Ava asked confused.

"Elena told me they couldn't find you. Me and some of the guys were looking for you in the woods when she called to tell us you were at your house." He explained.

"You formed a search party?"Ava asked in disbelief.

"Is that so shocking?"He asked and Ava could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Yes."Ava answered bluntly.

"Well I happen to be very heroic." Tyler joked causing Ava to roll her eyes.

"Whatever you say."Ava said. "Tyler?"Ava asked biting her lip absentmindedly.

"Yeah."Tyler answered quickly.

"Why did you walk around a dark forest looking for me when your girlfriend is in the hospital?"Ava asked genuinely interested.

"Vicki isn't my girlfriend."Tyler answered and Ava rolled her eyes once again.

How can you sleep with someone and hang out with them in nearly all your free time and not be in a relationship? That is practically the definition of a relationship. Ava thought exasperated.

"If that's your story." She said trying not to yawn.

"It is."He replied quickly.

"Okay. I'm done talking to you now."Ava said abruptly before hanging up. She tossed the phone onto her bedside table before crawling into bed.

After her odd conversation with Tyler ended Ava laid in bed. As tired as her body felt she just could fall asleep. She just kept going over it in her mind over and over again, and much to her bewilderment she never felt one ounce of fear. If she had seen it in a movie she would have said vampire but this is not a movie, it's her real life. He had matched her uncle's stories to a T. But vampires can't exist. They just can't. It's impossible.

* * *

><p>After a night of haunting thoughts and theories it was time to go and face reality which is becoming less realistic by the day. Hearing her phone, Ava grabbed it and saw nearly ten texts from Caroline. She simply rolled her eyes and tossed the phone down on her bed before she made her way downstairs. To say she was grumpy was an understatement. She was confused and tired.<p>

"Hey."Elena greeted cheerily. Ava just glared at her in response.

"Someone's in a good mood."Elena mused.

"Bad nights sleep and now apparently I have to go help Caroline set up for the Comet Festival according to her insentient texts." Ava explained as she poured herself a bowl of cereal.

"That could be fun."Elena said optimistically.

"Sure,and for all we know the plague was a blast too."Ava replied sarcastically as she got the milk out of the fridge. Elena rolled her eyes and went back to pouring her coffee."Now I'm going upstairs. If anyone needs me...don't"Ava said and Elena tried not to laugh at her sister's beyond horrible mood.

As Ava left the kitchen Jenna came down the stairs. Jenna smiled at her which Ava returned, however Jenna hadn't realized it was sarcastic.

"Good morning." Jenna said as they passed each other.

"Whatever."Ava mumbled back as she began to climb the stairs.

"It's good to have her back isn't it."Jenna joked as she walked into the kitchen. Elena laughed and nodded in response. She would take grumpy Ava over depressed Ava anyday.

Once back upstairs Ava ate and than jumped in the shower. Before heading out to meet up with Caroline. When she pulled into the Grill she saw Caroline talking excitedly to the other cheerleaders. As she approached the group everyone but Caroline dispersed.

"Hey."Ava greeted as she approached her friend.

"Wow. You actually showed up this time. I'm shocked." Caroline said crossing her arms over he chest.

"I'm sorry Care. I just- I don't know.."Ava said trying to think of a decent lie. She hated that she had to lie to her friends but what other choice did she have?

"Thanks to you I made a fool out of myself in front of Stefan. If you had been there I wouldn't have gotten so drunk and acted like a drunk idiot." Caroline said guilt tripping her friend.

"Who is Stefan?" Ava asked lost.

"Stefan Salvatore. The new hot guy at school. You'd have met him if you hadn't blown off the Grill or the party."Caroline said annoyed.

"I'm sorry. Maybe it's salvageable. Light his candle at the festival tonight."Ava suggested.

"There's no point. He spent the whole night with Elena." Caroline said a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Oh. Well there's lots of fish in the sea, right?"Ava said and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Easy for you to say."Caroline muttered.

"What are you talking about."Ava asked, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Don't play dumb Ava, it's annoying." Caroline muttered crossing her arms over her chest.

"Seriously Care, what are you talking about?" Ava asked completely lost. What in the world is she talking about? Ava wondered bewildered.

"Tyler's been totally into you since you were kids." Caroline finally stated and Ava nearly laughed.

"What?" She replied lightly amused.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed. He always stares at you and that bickering is just sexual tension." Caroline explained and Ava rolled her eyes.

"You're crazy. We bug the hell out of each other and besides he's going out with Vicki." Ava said dismissively.

"Please. When Vicki was hurt he was barley even worried, than when he heard no one knew where you were, he forced the football team into the forest to search for you. I'd never seen him so worried." Caroline said and Ava looked at her stunned. Tyler said he was out looking for her but she thought he was just joking.

"You were drunk." Ava reminded the blonde as if that explained away everything.

"Sure."Caroline said to hung over to have this conversation with her stubborn friend.

"You totally owe me though, for last night."Caroline said after a log moment.

"Whatever you want."Ava replied happy that the ridiculous Tyler conversation was over.

"Good." Caroline said with a nod."Now to make it up to me you need to start lugging those boxes into the town square."Caroline ordered pointing to a massive mountain of boxes.

"Okay."Ava muttered as she walked over. Ava thought the two would tackle the boxes together but she saw Caroline heading towards the grill.

"Where the hell are you going?"Ava asked and Caroline turned, an obviously fake sick look on her face.

"I'm way too hung over to do manual labour."She said before quickly disappearing inside the busy restaurant.

Ava shook her head rolling her eyes at the blonde before turning to the boxes. She went to get started when she felt cool breath on the back of her neck. Ava froze at the feeling that crept up on her. Sucking in a deep breath trying to gather her wits before turning around. Much to her surprise no one was there. Relief filled her along with stupidity. Why had she been so scared?

Ava shook her head as she turned back around. But when she did her eyes locked with the same ice blue eyes she had seen last night. Panic thumped inside of her, his orders from last night falling to deaf ears. He stood there leaning against the boxes in the same leather jacket and dark jeans as a few hours ago. A cocky smirk playing on his lips as he looked at the teenager,

"Violet,"He murmured tilting his head to the side to take her in even more. Anger,fear,disbelief,confusion and many other storming emotions fell over her before anger consumed her.

"My name is Ava. Now who the...what the hell are you? And what do you want." She spat glaring daggers at the...man?

"My name is Damon and you already know what I am. You are just too scared to admit it." He said back in a smooth voice. Ava narrowed he angry looking eyes at him not realizing she was just amusing him.

"What the hell do you want?"She asked looking around for Caroline's mom, the sheriff, in the thick crowd.

"You want to know what I want?"He asked taking a step towards the fearful teenager.

"Yes."Ava replied using all the composure she had left to sound calm. Damon's eyes darkened and Ava stiffened fearfully. Damon took a step forward holding her gaze greedily.

"I want you to forget we ever met. Forget everything you saw. Yesterday, you stayed home all night."He ordered and Ava felt her mind go blank and all the emotions simply fade away.

"I stayed home all night."Ava repeated blankly

"Good girl."Damon smiled stroking the teens hair gently before turning to walk away.

Minutes later Ava suddenly snapped out of the haze that had consumed her. She looked around the busy streets confused. What had just happened? She felt like she was forgetting something big, but she just couldn't remember.

"Hey Gilbert."A voice said and when Ava glanced over she saw Tyler headed towards her. She was so confused she didn't even bother expressing her distaste at his presence.

"Hi."Ava replied softly as she noticed all of the boxes stacked in the town square. How did they get over there? She wondered.

"You okay?"Tyler asked noticing the puzzled look on her face.

"I'm fine." Ava answered running her hand through her hair stressed out.

"Who was that guy?"Tyler asked setting down the folding table he was in the middle of moving.

"What guy?" Ava asked turning towards him. Was he jut messing with her or did she black out somehow?

"The one you were talking to a minute ago." Tyler said looking at Ava confused.

"Who was it?" Ava asked quickly. Had she been talking to someone?

"I don't know that's why I'm asking you."Tyler responded slowly as if he were speaking to a child.

"I don't remember." Ava muttered more to herself than Tyler.

"Right."Tyler said rolling his eyes."Get into your brothers stash?"He asked as he picked up the table and walked away.

Ava didn't bother responding. What is happening? She remembers being upset and worried this morning but for the life of her she can't remember why. And was Tyler telling the truth? Was she talking to someone? If she was,how can you have a conversation one minute than not remember it the next?

**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed followed and favourited. I changed the girl in my cover art from Shelley Hennig to Adelaide Kane but I'm not 100% sure who I like better. I would love some feedback on that and the story. Do you like the changes? Let me know and Review!**


	3. Friday Night Bites

**_The Doppelgangers Little Sister_**

**_Friday Night Bites _**

* * *

><p>I hummed in delight as the jet of hot water massaged my tense shoulders. I had collected so much tension in my shoulders and I have no idea why. I remember feeling anxious but for the life of me, I can't remember why. Maybe it was because Caroline was mad at me for skipping the party but I just had to stay home.<p>

As soon as the water began to turn cold I quickly exited the shower. I dried off and got dressed just as quickly. As I did my makeup I couldn't help but notice how different I looked. I looked lighter. There was a sparkle in my eyes; they no longer felt tired and heavy. My hair seemed to have gotten back a certain shine that I thought I had lost. I am feeling more myself than I have in weeks and I have no idea why. There was no great epiphany or life changing event in the last few days. Maybe it was relief from the crushing stress that has been threatening to swallow me whole in the past few days? Or perhaps I'm finally getting over the accident? Whatever it is I'm not going to dare question it.

As I made my way down the stairs I saw Jeremy leaving early. That was definitely odd. Normally it's like pulling teeth to even get him out of bed. Then I realized where he was heading. The hospital. Elena had told me that Vicki had been attacked a few days ago. Unlike Elena I have noticed the looks and hushed conversation he has been having with Vicki. It means one of two things he's either her dealer or they're sleeping together. I hope for the former. A dealer I can deal with but a love sick puppy infatuated with a train wreck like Vicki Donovan? Him being a dealer is probably a lot better for his well being in the long run.

When I walk into the kitchen, I see Jenna smiling as she turns on the coffee maker. I walk over to the fridge and pull out the orange juice eyeing her suspiciously. Jenna isn't really the depressed type but she usually isn't the smile before noon type either.

"Good morning."Jenna says as I pour myself a glass of juice.

"What's got you in such a good mood?"I ask curiously.

"Jeremy left early for school. Had to go in early for wood shop. I think he's finally coming out of this this angry teenager phase."Jenna said hopefully. I smiled and nodded until she turned and heads upstairs. I promptly roll my eyes at her optimism which I find slightly annoying.

"Oh yeah it's smooth sailing now."I mutter sarcastically. I love my brother but he has never been a happy teenager. He was obviously never this bad, but he was never John Boy Walton.

I quickly wolfed down a bagel before heading outside. I had been calling Caroline all day yesterday and this morning but she isn't answering. Normally she drives me to school but I guess today I'm walking.

As I walk up to school I notice Tyler and Matt tossing a football. I want to talk to Tyler. He swears that I was talking to someone yesterday but I have no memory of it. Normally I would just say that he's messing with me but that's not the only thing I don't remember. All the boxes Caroline told me to move were suddenly moved and I have no memory of doing it. It was like I blinked and they were suddenly moved. And unless Tyler is a magician he's probably not messing with me.

I head over to Tyler just in time to see him through the ball at the new kid. Who happened to be talking to my sister. It looked like it was about to hit him right in the back of the head when he suddenly spun around caught it and threw it back. Everyone was staring shocked, no one more than Tyler. Matt was laughing but it quickly faded when he saw Elena and Stefan walking off together.

I throw my bag over my shoulder and head over to them.

"Don't you know how to play nice?"I ask grabbing both boys attention. Matt smiles but it seems quickly excused himself.

"No."Tyler says glaring as Stefan and Elena disappear into the school. Once they're gone from sight, Tyler turns to me tossing the ball from one hand to the other. He has a smile on his face but I can tell he's mad."What can I do for you?"He asks taking a step closer to me.

"I need to talk to you about the other day."I say and his smile fades.

"What about it?"He asks slightly confused.

"That guy you say I was talking to, what did he look like?"I ask and he rolls his eyes.

"Still pretending are you?" He asks grabbing his backpack and stuffing the ball inside roughly.

"I'm serious Tyler. I don't remember. Are you messing with me?"I ask folding my arms over my chest.

"No, if I was I would come up with something much better."He says slinging the strap of his bag over his shoulder.

"So...?"I ask and he sighs.

"I don't know. He was older, like mid-twenties. He was tall, had dark hair and had a leather jacket."He says still tense from earlier but trying to pretend it doesn't bother him.

"Well that really narrows it down."I say annoyed and he shrugs.

"That's all I got. Now unless you want to make out, I've got to go." He says and I shake my head before turning and walking away.

I forgot how annoying he can be. I should've known he wasn't going to help. I huff angrily as I march into school.

* * *

><p>School as always dragged on painfully slow. Mainly for one reason. Tanner. I had to sit through his arrogant and condescending lectures twice. Once for homeroom and another for history. I used to love history. My dad would tell me all these stories about the founding families and the history of Mystic Falls. I was a daddy's girl so any opportunity to hang out with him I took. After his death it was never the same, that and the fact that Tanner was an enormous ass.<p>

As I walked towards the football field where cheer practice takes place, I tried calling Caroline yet again. I have been calling her all day. I was starting to get worried. I haven't talked to her since yesterday morning. Normally I wouldn't worry so much. We're not the type of friends that have to talk every second of the day, but she didn't show up for school. It's the first day of cheer. She lives for this stuff. Last year she had her appendix out and showed up the next day. She could barely stand but she still made it. Something was wrong.

Av!"I heard someone yell. I looked up and saw Bonnie waving me over. I smiled at her but it felt wrong. Wrong to smile. Like it was a lie.

"Hey."I say as I walk over to her and drop my cheer bag on the ground next to hers.

We both begin to stretch out and familiarity crept up on me. We have done this a hundred times. The warm burning in my arms and legs felt good. I let the feeling fill be as I bent over and touched my toes.

"Do you know if Elena is coming?"Bonnie asked as she stretched out her arms.

"I think so. She said she was."I reply. I wouldn't be surprised if she missed it. Elena was never really the cheerleading type. She's never been the athletic type either. And after everything that has happened it seems an even stranger fit.

"Good, maybe it'll help her get back to normal."Bonnie said and I nodded even though I don't agree.

Ever since the accident that is what everyone keeps saying_. Things will get back to normal soon_. But they won't. Normal is gone. Our old normal included our parents and they're dead, and so are the people we used to be. There's no way to get them back, so I'm not going to even try.

"Have you heard from Care?"I ask needing a change in the subject

"No, I've called but she didn't pick up."Bonnie said a slight hint of worry in her voice."You?" She asked.

"She hasn't picked up for me either."I say and Bonnie takes out her phone to try again. For her to not pick up for Bonnie is one thing but to ignore me? She's never ignored my calls even when we're fighting.

Bonnie held up her phone shaking her head as Caroline's recorded message played. I sighed before grabbing her phone.

"Forbes. Pick up your damn phone, please."I say annoyed before hanging up. I hand the phone back to Bonnie as Elena walks over.

"Oh My God. You're here!"Bonnie exclaims running over to Elena wrapping her in a hug. I roll my eyes. They just saw each other less than an hour ago.

"Yup. I can't be sad girl forever. The only way to get things back to the way they were is to do things that were."Elena says and I roll my eyes. As if that's possible. "And you're coming to dinner tonight."She finishes.

"I am?"Bonnie asks and Elena nods.

"You, me and Stefan."Elena said and Bonnie sighed.

"Tonight's no good. Have you heard from Caroline?"Bonnie asked walking back towards me and begins stretching again.

"Don't change the subject Bonnie Bennet."Elena says walking over."You're going."Elena continued, stretching out her arms.

"Fine, I'll go."Bonnie said sounding a little unhappy about it.

"And Ava, you're going too."Elena said and I looked up at her confused. She's inviting me to dinner at my own house?

"Oh I highly doubt that."I say bending into a squat. I heard a whistle and turn to see Tyler looking at me from the field wearing his football gear. He smirks at me and I give him the finger in return.

"Ava!"Elena scolds but Tyler just laughs before turning and running back to his friends. I glare at the back of his head for a second before turning back to Elena and Bonnie.

"What?"I say annoyed.

"Never mind, but you're coming. You haven't even met Stefan yet."She says and I groan.

"Yes because I usually like to meet people in forced set ups like this. It's just so much fun." I say sarcasm dripping in my voice.

"Come on. I told him all about you. I think you'll really like him."Elena says convincingly.

"Elena" I whine like a child and she smiles triumphantly.

"Dinner is at six." Elena replies grinning.

"Fine I'll be here but you better not be cooking. If I have to go I'd rather not drop dead from the food." I say dramatically.

"I'm not that bad of a cook. Besides I'm ordering from the Grill." Elena admits rolling her eyes.

"Hallelujah." I mutter pulling my hair into a ponytail.

I see Elena and Bonnie look behind me before walking over to Dana. I watch them confused. What the hell is that about? Suddenly I feel a pair of hands cupping my ass firmly from behind. My eyes widen and I freeze for a second before turning around and seeing Tyler smirking. I glare and smack his chest, folding my arms over my chest.

"What the hell, Lockwood?"I ask annoyed.

"You know, this just isn't fair. You get to wear practically nothing and bend over right in front of me. Tease."He says his eyes raking over my body. I was wearing black short shorts and a blue tank-top. More skin was showing than not.

"What do you want?"I ask raising an eyebrow at him expectantly.

"Tanner called a break and I was just wondering what my favorite little cheerleader was doing."He says and I roll my eyes.

I'm about to reply when I notice Stefan running around the field with a jersey on.

"What is he doing on the field?"I ask confused. He's been here for two days and he's already dating Elena, and on the football team. He moves fast.

"Ugh, don't remind me. Tanner let him on the team. He's starting at the game tomorrow."Tyler says angrily.

"What? Already?"I ask surprised. He must be really good.

"Don't worry I have something planned."He says smiling and I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, because I was just worried sick about it. It might have kept me up all night."I say shaking my head, turning to stretch.

"I can keep you up all night."Tyler says and I chose to ignore him for once.

I bend my calf back and catch my foot in my hand and stretch. I balance myself for a second before I lose it and start to fall. Just as I begin to fall I feel a pair of warm hands on my hips.

Tyler pulls me up against his chest with ease. As if I weigh nothing. I look up at him and see him looking down at me. I never noticed his eyes before. They're deep and captivating. They're a dark rich brown and I just can't seem to look away. Goosebumps prickle my arms and legs when his fingers find and begin to knead the sliver of bare skin between my shorts and shirt. My skin feels soft against his rough hands. My breath hitches in my throat as I feel his warm breath on my lips. I can feel my heart pounding against my chest a mile a minute. What is wrong with me? This is Tyler Lockwood. He's a jerk. Why is my body acting this way? Damn Lockwood.

I feel like time has frozen. It feels like it's been hours and an awkward feeling is blooming inside of me. What is so interesting that he needs to stare at me?

Just as I begin to come out of my haze his eyes flash down to my lips and he pulls me back in. I see him beginning to lean in and my head starts screaming at me to pull away from him. But no matter how loud my head screams, I can't help but wonder what his lips would feel like against mine. And the second I think it I want to punch myself.

What is wrong with me? Have I lost my mind? As he gets closer his sent of peppermint and fresh rain mixed with sweat floods my senses. It's a good mixture. Just as his lips are about to brush against mine a loud honk rips through the air.

My head turns breaking that insane moment that just happened. Relief and longing fill me. Longing? I must be out of my mind. There is no way I would've enjoyed that kiss. I still feel Tyler's hands on me so I step out of his grip and hear him groan in frustration.

I notice everyone is looking at a baby blue Camaro. I follow their gaze and see Caroline sitting in the passenger's seat. She leans over and kisses some guy I've never seen before. Did I miss something? He looks older and I notice him looking at Elena for a minute before his eyes shift to me. At first he just smiles but then the smile fades into shock as he looks over my shoulder. Tyler? The unknown guy looks between us like he can't believe what he's seeing before turning around and driving away.

"That was weird."I mumble feeling like he just stared deep into my core. He kind of creeps me out.

"That's the guy."Tyler's deep voice says. I turn around and look at him confused for a second until I realize what he was talking about. That was the guy I was talking to yesterday.

"Are you sure?"I ask refusing to look him directly in the eye. Whatever just happened between us is never going to happen again.

"Positive."He answers reaching for my hand but Matt Donovan seems to be my guardian angel.

"Ty, Tanner wants us back at practice." Matt says jogging over to us. Tyler turns and glares at Matt who rolls his eyes before running back.

"I'll see you around."Tyler says before turning and following his best friend. I sigh a breath of relief when he leaves. That was weird.

"Sorry I'm late girls...I was...busy."Caroline says and I roll my eyes.

"Yeah getting busy."I say and Caroline smirks. Some of the girls laugh but the rest are too scared I guess.

"Let's get started with a double hurkey. Let's go girls."Caroline says clapping after turning on some music.

Sexual lyrics and loud base fills the air as everyone lines up and starts the routine.

"1,2,3,4!"Caroline yells clapping her hands along with each number. At first I'm a little rusty and feel like I'm screwing everything up, but after a few minutes I feel myself fall into sync with everyone else. Well almost everyone. I glance over and see Elena struggling to keep up. She never was the athletic type. She always was inside writing and reading with Mom while I was outside with Dad, climbing trees with Tyler or at dance class with Caroline. It seems like another life.

"Elena, sweetie why don't you just watch today." Caroline says when she sees Elena struggling. Elena nods and steps back but I can tell she is frustrated.

"Ava, focus."Caroline yells pulling me back into the routine and I notice I was a few beats off. I quickly catch up in no time."Good, let's move on to advanced."Caroline shout and the pace picks up with more tricks and flips. The burning in my body feels amazing. I can't believe how much I actually missed cheerleading.

After practice Caroline and I head over to the Grill. We grabbed our regular table, order and wait for someone to bring us our food.

"Okay, you seriously have to answer your phone. I was starting to worry you were laying in a ditch somewhere."I say glaring at her playfully.

"Sorry." She says glaring right back."But I was a little busy."She wags her eyebrows suggestively.

"Gross."I mumble a disgusted look on my face."So where did you meet this guy?"I ask trying to play it cool. I have no memory of this guy but Tyler does. Normally that wouldn't be enough but the way that guy looked at Tyler and I, I'm curious. He looked at us like he knew us. But there was something else there too.

"Damon. He was the guy I saw the night of the party at the Falls." Caroline replied and I remember her talking about this hot guy she saw at the Grill.

"Oh, well he is cute."I say and she smiles."But where did you guys meet the second time?"I ask knowing he disappeared the first time. He seems to have the knack for doing that apparently.

"At the Comet Festival." Caroline explains taking a drink from her water.

"So where is he from?"I ask trying not to sound like I'm interrogating her.

"Here, he's Stefan's older brother."Caroline says and I look at her surprised.

"Really?"I ask confused.

"Yeah...why?"Caroline asked looking confused herself.

"I just thought Elena said Stefan didn't have any siblings." I say thinking back to the time Elena was talking my ear off about her new boy toy.

"Yeah, they don't really get along so well. Stefan probably didn't want to talk about it. It's a long story."Caroline said and knowing Caroline she is praying that I ask.

"Tell me."I say not really that interested. I'm more interested about Damon.

"I'm not supposed to."She says and I look at her expectantly.

"Care."I say and she smiles.

"Okay, so Stefan and Damon were both interested in the same girl, Katherine. They fought over her and she chose Damon. Stefan was so mad he started telling Katherine all these lies about Damon trying to break them up. Horrible lies."She says and I look at her worried.

Stefan is dating Elena. Do I really want someone like that with my sister? If that story is true. It is however only one side but still. I cou-No I can't get side tracked. Focus on Damon.

"Wow. So has Damon been in town long?"I ask and Caroline looks at me suspiciously.

"Enough about Damon and me. Let's talk about you and Tyler."Caroline says changing the subject. I feel frustration build up in me. The one time Caroline doesn't want to talk about the boy she likes. I sigh slightly annoyed before answering.

"Nothing."I deny a little too quickly.

"Please. I saw the two of you when I showed up. It looked like you two were about to fornicate right on the football field."Caroline laughs and I couldn't fight off the blush that warms my cheeks.

"We were not."I say taking a drink of my water, hoping it will chase my blush away.

"Than what were you two doing?"She asks and I open my mouth to answer but nothing comes out. What were we doing?

"Um..we...I"I sputter trying to come up with something. But all hope of ending this conversation was squashed when Caroline looked at me scandal dancing in her blue eyes."What?"I ask bewildered and a little scared. That look cannot be good.

"Tyler...wait did he...take it from you?"She asked wagging her eyebrows as if I should just know what _it _is.

"Take what from me?"I ask and she sighs.

"You know..._it_. "She says and understanding courses through me, followed by disgust.

"What the hell are you talking about?"I ask annoyed. Does she really think I would just jump in bed with someone? And Tyler Lockwood of all people?

"You know what I mean."She says and I glare at her.

"No, I'm still a virgin."I say and notice she looks disappointed. She's been after me to lose my virginity since she lost hers last year. Not everyone is as easy as she is. When I do sleep with someone, it will mean something and it will not be with someone like Tyler Lockwood.

"Come on. He's totally into you." She says and I groan. Not this again.

"I'm sorry have you met Tyler?"I ask and she rolls her eyes.

"Yes, and he may be a jerk but he's a sexy jerk. And it's not like the old days; you aren't stuck with the guy for life if you have sex." She explains.

"This conversation is over."I say as the waiter brings over our burgers and fries. Caroline pouts but we both know this conversation will not be over until I have sex, at least not completely.

I don't know why she cares if I'm a virgin or not. Actually I do. She wants to gossip about it. The second she lost hers she called me and told me about it in excruciating detail, much to my horror. I'm not a prude in any respect. I've made out with a fair share of guys and came close a few times but it just never felt right.

I shake my head of all sex related thoughts and begin to dig into my food. I need more information about Damon. Maybe I'm crazy but all suspicion of Tyler screwing with me seeped away with the way he looked at us today. He knows us. I can just tell. I need a way to talk to him because for some reason Caroline seems reluctant to talk, for once. I'm thinking through ideas when it suddenly dawns on me.

"Hey what are you doing tonight?"I ask biting into my burger.

"Hanging with Damon. Why?"She asks curiously.

"Oh Elena is throwing a little dinner party at our place tonight. Stefan and Bonnie are going. You should come...why not bring Damon?"I ask as if I have no ulterior motives.

"Really?"Caroline asks thinking about it. I know it worked when a smile works it's way onto her lips."Maybe we'll stop by for dessert."Caroline says and I nod.

"Good, we should be ready for dessert around seven."I say and she nods.

"It's a date. Maybe you should bring Tyler."Caroline offers and I shake my head at her need to get me laid."So you won't feel left out with all the couples."She says

"No thanks. I'd rather bang my head against the wall until I pass out. Besides Bonnie's going to. She'll be my date."I say and Caroline smiles. thoughtfully. "Are you into girls? Is that what it is? You like Bonnie?"Caroline asks and I groan in frustration. "I'll love you either way. Well not love,love." She continues and I drop my face into my palm.

"Eat your food."I say trying not to laugh.

"That's not a no."She sings before digging in.

I smiled very pleased with myself. I'll be able to question Damon tonight. Perfect.

* * *

><p>"Ava!"I heard Elena yell. I quickly checked my appearance in the mirror before heading downstairs.<p>

As I walked down the stairs, I saw Elena taking Stefan's coat as Bonnie stood there awkwardly. I tried walking as quietly as possible, so I could just slip in unnoticed but Stefan turned just as I stepped off the last stair. I can see why Elena likes him; he's very handsome. His green eyes shined as he smiled warmly at me. I returned the smile but probably not as genuinely.

"Hi. Nice to finally meet you." I say holding out my hand. He nods already knowing who I am from Elena I'm sure.

"I'm Stefan; it's nice to meet you too." He replies politely as he shakes my hand. I notice his hands are cold but don't bother mentioning it. It must be cold outside.

"And Stefan you already know Bonnie." Elena says and Stefan turns.

Bonnie nods at him warily and awkwardness filled the room. Where does Jenna hid the liquor again?

"Hey Bonnie."Stefan says keeping his distance. Bonnie is not very affectionate. She doesn't mind it that much, but she just doesn't like touching people I guess. I'm the opposite. I like to hug or shake hands. It makes me feel closer to the person; less awkward.

Everyone just stood there staring at each other or the ground for a while not sure what to say. _Thank you so much Elena_ I think sarcastically. Hurry up Caroline. Usually she is good at this stuff. She was born to socialize but apparently it's up to me. God help us.

"So, Stefan Salvatore right?" I ask breaking the silence. All eyes shift to me and I suddenly feel a little self conscious.

"Yes, that's right."He answers smiling at me thankfully along with everyone else. I walk over and loop his arm with mine and guide him to the couch. Feeling some of the tension lighten. We sit down and Elena and Bonnie sit in chair opposite to us.

"You said in class the other day that you're related to the original Salvatore settlers right?"I ask trying to think of something to say.

"Yes, distantly."He answers and I notice he looks slightly uncomfortable. Maybe I should change the subject, but before I could, he spoke."Are you interested in the history of Mystic Falls?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, kind of. My dad was really into it, being a founding family member and all. He used to tell me stories all the time." I explain and he smiles.

"Like what?" He asks seeming actually interested. As he's looking at me I notice his eyes linger on my face. Not in a flirtatious way, but like something else. Surprisingly it doesn't creep me out, completely.

"There are a few different ones. He told me about how the town was founded. Lots of different stories about different Gilbert ancestors. My favorite was probably the one about the Salvatore brothers. Do you know it? I'm guessing you do." I say and he looks a little worried before answering.

"What do you mean?"He asks confused.

"Well you're a Salvatore and obviously you and your brother, Damon-" I start but stop when Stefan pales.

"Stefan, are you okay?"Elena asks concerned. He doesn't reply right away but eventually looks up and smiles reassuringly at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine."He says before turning back to me." You know my brother?"He asks. He sounds worried. Why is he so scared that I might know his brother? Could that story Caroline told me be true?

"No, Caroline, my best friend is dating him."I say and he seems to relax slightly. Barely at all." You two must be named after them? The original Salvatore brothers." I ask and he nods smiling uneasily.

"Yes."He replies tightly and I quickly change the subject." So I saw you on the field earlier. You must be really good if Tanner let you on the team so close to the first game." I say and Elena smiles at me gratefully along with Stefan.

"I'm alright."He says modestly and Elena rolls her eyes.

"He's really good. Earlier Tyler threw a ball right at him and h-" Elena started only to be interrupted.

"I did see it." I said as Bonnie spoke.

"I heard."She said and Elena nodded.

Suddenly the oven timer beeped and Elena jumped up and ran into the kitchen telling us to head to the table.

"Why did you put in the oven? You ordered from the Grill right?"I asked and she glared at me before pulling the food from the oven.

* * *

><p>After a dinner full of talk of football, cheer and witches we headed back into the living room for coffee. Stefan seemed to win Bonnie over during dinner because she no longer looked like she was in pain. Stefan and Elena were in the middle of discussing some boring dead author when there was a knock at the door. Thank God! I was about to fall asleep.<p>

"Who could that be?"Elena asked as she walked over and pulled the door open.

"Hi, we brought dessert."I heard Caroline say and Elena looked at her confused. Show time. I need answers and I intend on getting them. I stand up along with Stefan who looks worried, and walk over to the door.

"What are you doing here?"Stefan asks Damon on edge.

"I invited them." I say and everyone looks at me confused." Was I not supposed to?"I ask. It didn't occur to me that it might be a problem.

"No, it's fine."Elena says and Caroline walks in and hands Elena a container that holds a cake. She walks over and loops her arm through mine.

"What are you doing? Get in here."Caroline says to Damon.

"Waiting for Elena to invite me in?"Damon says and Elena looks at him apologetically.

"Sorry, co-"

"No. we're just finishing up."Stefan says and I look at Caroline and she just gives me a look saying _Told you so._

"It's fine."Elena says and Damon smiles looking at his brother.

"Come on in."I say waving him inside sending him my most charming smile. My dad used to say I could sell the ocean water with that smile. Damon returns it with charm of his own.

"Thank you."He says walking inside, sending his brother a smile. Stefan look ready to attack him. Maybe Caroline did tell me so."Ah...Elena, Ava you have a beautiful home."He compliments as he makes his way into the living room. He holds out a hand to me, which I shake.

"That better be chocolate."I say looking at the cake and he smirks.

"It is." Damon answers with a grin.

"Good, I like you already." I say and Caroline beams at Damon proudly.

All us girls head into the kitchen to cut the cake, pairing it with ice cream. I can see Damon and Stefan talking tensely in the living room.

"You invited them?"Elena whispered, and I shrugged.

"At least someone did."Caroline said annoyed scooping some vanilla ice cream onto each plate beside the chocolate cake.

"You wanted to have a party. And a party isn't a party until it gets crashed."I tell her and she rolls her eyes.

We all bring out the dessert and sit down. I bring out two extra coffees and hand one to Damon and the other to Caroline.

"Oh thank you Ava."Damon says my name as if it has some kind of double meaning. I nod before sitting on the couch between Stefan and Bonnie.

"So, Damon how long have you been in Mystic Falls?"I ask attempting to sound indifferent.

"Oh not long."He says and I nod.

"Have we met? You look familiar?"I ask and he looks at me confused.

"No, I think I'd remember you."He says and I notice Caroline looking jealous.

"Maybe I saw you at the Grill or something?"I say baiting him. Why won't he just admit it? I mean if it is even true. I'm still not 100% on what the truth is yet.

"It's possible."Damon said and I can tell he's trying to play it cool.

I'm about to ask another question when Caroline interrupts.

"So Damon I forgot to tell you, Stefan made the football team."Caroline said but it sounded rehearsed.

"Really? Way to go bro."Damon said but Stefan only glared at him in response.

"Yeah, I can't believe Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it." Caroline says and Stefan smiles tightly at her.

"That's what I always tell him. You can't just sit and wait for life to come to you, you have to take it."Damon says and Stefan rolls his eyes.

"Yeah Elena...take it."I say making a fist with my hand and shaking it in the air. She just rolls her eyes but she has a smile on her face.

"Maybe Ava can help Tyler with his frustrations. Like they were doing when we showed up for practice."Caroline says and I glare at her, to which she grins.

"Tyler? Is that your boyfriend?"Damon asks curiously. Then I remember the look he had when he saw Tyler and I earlier.

"God no. We're just..."I trail off not sure how to describe what Tyler and I are. We aren't really friends.

"They used to be best friends when they were kids but now they just have this tense sexual tension. And everyone is just waiting for them to do it already so we can move on to something less pathetic."Caroline explains and I feel shock and anger at her comment.

"Caroline."Elena and Bonnie both scold at the same time.

"What?"She asks annoyed. I glare at her for real this time and slouch into the couch crossing my arms angrily.

"Ah...one of those."Damon replies.

"Anyway, I was thinking about cheer and don't worry Elena you'll catch up. It's just because you missed camp. I don't know how you're going to learn the routines."Caroline said fake worry in her voice.

"I'll work with her, she'll get it." Bonnie said defensively.

"I guess we could just put her in the back."Caroline said and I rolled my eyes.

"You know you don't seem like the cheerleading type, Elena."Damon said and Caroline laughs before Elena can respond.

"It's because her parents died. She used to be way more fun. So did Ava. But they went into this boring depression after the accent."Caroline said and I felt even more annoyance build up inside.

"What is wrong with you?"Bonnie asks angrily. I look over and see Elena taken back by Caroline's comments.

"And I say that with complete sensitivity."Caroline defends quickly.

I roll my eyes and scoff.

"You don't have a sensitive bone in your body."I reply bitterly. Everyone exchanges a look before Elena stands up.

"We should wash these dishes. Av, Bon?"She says and I reluctantly stand up and make my way into the kitchen.

"What is with Caroline tonight?"Bonnie asks as we enter the kitchen.

"She is rather charming isn't she?"I say sarcastically. Normally I'm not this sensitive but normally it isn't my best friend who is calling me pathetic right to my face.

"I don't know."Elena says as she turns on the tap.

The three of us fall into an easy rhythm. Elena washes, Bonnie dries and I put away. After a while Caroline comes into help but of course she does more talking than cleaning. Not long after that Stefan and Damon come into the kitchen.

"Can I help?"Stefan asks.

"Hell yeah."I say handing him the plate Bonnie just handed me and walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. Stefan laughed while Elena and Bonnie rolled their eyes.

I grab a magazine and prop my feet up. As I'm flipping through the magazine I begin to hum and notice Stefan and Damon staring at me like they just saw a ghost.

"What?"I ask confused.

"That song...what is it?"Stefan asks.

"Oh...I don't know. I made it up when I was a kid I think."I say and both brothers exchange a serious look. I narrow my eyes suspiciously but they don't press anymore.

After the dishes were done everyone headed home. Thank God. I don't know how much more of that I could take. That was one of the most tense and awkward nights of my life so far. I'm just glad it's over. But I can't help but feel disappointed. I got no answers from Damon. I'm so confused. Either Tyler or Damon is lying. I don't really trust either so I'm not sure I'll ever know.

* * *

><p>When I walk into the kitchen the next morning I see Elena not wearing her cheer uniform. She smiles at me and I just shake my head.<p>

"So does thing mean you're quitting the squad?"I ask taking the orange juice from the fridge.

"Yeah, I'm just not that girl anymore."She says and I nod.

"You know Caroline is not going to like this."I say and Elena rolls her eyes.

Once we arrive at the school Elena and I split up. She goes looking for Stefan and I head over toward where the other cheerleaders are flocking. As I walk over I feel somebody grab my hand. I turn and see Caroline looking at me apologetically. I snatch my hand back and look at her expectantly.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I said all of those things. They weren't true. You aren't pathetic. I was just...I don't know. I'm sorry."She says and I sigh before replying.

"Tyler and I have no sexual tension."I say and she rolls her eyes.

"Sure."She says obviously not meaning it. I smile and pull her into a hug.

"It's okay." I say and she smiles.

"Thanks. You should probably head for the field. Tanner is doing his speech soon."Caroline says and I nod before heading towards the field.

Normally I don't forgive people that easily. But the only reason she was there was because I was using her to get information out of Damon. Neither of us were really model best friends yesterday.

Later I am standing on the un-naturally green field with Caroline and the rest of the cheerleading squad and football team. We're listening as Tanner talked about how the Timberwolves were hungry and kissing Stefan's ass. I tuned him out after five minutes. I noticed Tyler glaring at Stefan during Tanner's speech. You'd think because of all the teams Tyler was on he'd understand teamwork. But apparently not.

Caroline was feeling merciful tonight and let us have some free time before the game. Normally we have to warm up, I'm not sure why. All we do is stand on the side lines and jump around. I was headed for the cooler Matt brought when I saw a pissed of Tyler pass by, followed by a worried looking Vicki. I rolled my eyes but stopped when I heard what Vicki was saying.

"Ty stop. Just leave him alone."She said and I turned and saw him headed right for an unsuspecting Jeremy. I quickly turned on my heel and rushed over there. By the time I made it over there Jeremy had just punched Tyler. Than all hell broke loose.

Tyler charged right at Jeremy tackling him right to the ground. I watched horrified as he beat punch after punch into my bother. After two punches I had enough. Horror quickly turned to pure rage. No one gets to hurt my brother like that...ever! I threw my pom poms to the ground enraged and marched over there anger coursing through my veins. I quickly grabbed Tyler's shoulder and with all my strength pulled Tyler off Jeremy. He must have weighed a thousand pounds because I barely managed it. Tyler's eyes were wild with anger. He looked like a wild animal. It scared me at first. I quickly shoved him to the ground glaring daggers at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I screamed at him before pulling Jeremy to his feet. But before I could blink Jeremy dived at Tyler tackling him to the ground.

"Stop it!"I yelled but it was no use. I grunted in frustration before stalking angrily a few feet away and scanning the crowd for someone. The second I saw the blonde hair and football jersey I yelled.

"Matt!"He turned the second he heard his name.

"Yeah?" He said running over to me when he noticed my angry yet worried face. He looked at me confused until I pointed to the brawling idiots to my left.

"Dammit."Matt muttered as he raced over.

By the time he got there Stefan had just stepped in but it wasn't going so well. He yanked Tyler off Jeremy but Tyler in retaliation punched Stefan. Tyler looked shocked when his punch barely affected Stefan. Matt grabbed Tyler and shoved him away just as Jeremy lunged forward.

"Jeremy no!"I heard Elena yell. I looked at the scene confused until I saw Jeremy holding a broken beer bottle. Oh great. Has he lost his damn mind? As I ran over Matt yelled at Tyler angrily as he shoved him over to the locker room.

I ran over and saw Elena arriving at the same time I did.

"What the hell Jeremy?"Elena said racing over to Stefan's side. I rolled my eyes and ran over and helped Jeremy up.

"Are you okay?"I ask turning his face towards me to see the damage. I cringed when I saw all the blood. He swatted my hands away and stormed off. I groaned before running after him.

I jogged through the darkness hoping I was right behind Jeremy but when I found a silver patch of light from the moon I realized I was alone.

"Jeremy!"I yelled angrily but got no reply. I screamed in annoyance. Why are boys so dumb? Fighting is one thing but going at someone with a broken beer bottle? That is nuts. He could go to jail. I have no idea what they were fighting about but am sure it wasn't worth all this chaos.

I sighed burying my face in my hands. I breathed in deeply. This has not been a very good week. Just as I lift my head and turn to head back I heard a rustling. I turn my head and glance behind me. The tree line to the forest looks dark and gloomy. Creepy as hell. I look into it nervous. There have been an insane amount of animal attacks lately.

Before I can even process how ridiculously stupid I am, I began walking towards the tree line. As I approach the forest the rustling grows louder. That is definitely not a bunny. My brain is screaming at me to get the hell out of there. But before I can make another move a yell cuts through the air like a knife.

"Help!"I hear a familiar man's voice yell. Matt? It isn't coming from the forest so I turn and run towards my friend's terrified sounding voice.

As I move closer and closer towards wherever Matt is an ominous feeling seeps into my core. Something really bad is going on, I can feel it.

Finally I come out into the light of the parking lot behind the school. I see a distressed Matt crouched over something as I run over to him.

"Matt?"I ask and he looks up and I see what he is crouched over.

It's Tanner. But he's lying on the pavement pale, lifeless and soaked in his own blood. Blood is everywhere. All over the pavement and Matt's clothes. I can smell the strong metallic sent in the air. As I look at the body I feel bile rise in my throat and tears sting my eyes. He's dead.

"Oh my God."I say my voice shaking along with my hands. Before I can process it a scream scrapes out of my throat.

Panic strikes me the second the scream leaves my mouth. My heart starts pounding and my body feels cold. He's dead. The last time I saw a dead body was when I had to identify my parents. No one else was able to do it so I had to. The same feeling of numbing terror ripped me to shreds.

"I think it was an animal."Matt says as he gets up and runs back inside the school shouting for someone to call an ambulance.

Suddenly Tyler emerges from where Matt just disappeared. He looked at the body stunned before looking up at me. His angry face from before softened. Tyler quickly ran down the stairs and made his way over to me.

"Ava don't look."He says as he stops in front of me. He blocks my view and pulls me into his chest."It's okay. Just don't look. You're okay."He murmurs into my hair and I feel tears roll down my cheeks. I lean in and bury my face in his chest allowing him to comfort me.

Normally I am much stronger than this but I just- He's dead. Oh God. The look on his face. His eyes, the light was gone. I try to banish the image from my brain but I just can't.

I feel my legs start to give out beneath me so Tyler is the only thing stopping me from falling. I grasp at his shirt greedily.

"Ty-he's dead."I mumble and he nods.

"It's okay."He continues as he begins to drag me away from Tanner. Away from the body.

It's not so much Tanner that is making me hysterical. The blood and the look on his face is being seared into my brain. Every time I close my eyes I see his face.

"Ava? What's wrong?"I hear a voice say. Elena. I feel a warm, small hand on my back.

"Tanner's dead."Tyler says and Elena gasps.

"Oh my God. Did she see-"Elena started and stops when Tyler nods.

"Yeah."He answered and I hear the sound of sirens ringing in the air.

A chilling breeze assaults my tear stained face, so I curl into Tyler, searching for some warmth. I felt his arms tighten around me and I finally felt safe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for all the great reviews. I hope you like this chapter. In the original story this is where Ava found out about Vampires but I just wanted to slow it down a little. And for those who loved Ava's strength, don't worry. She will be just as strong. I hope you liked the Tava moment in the end. Review, and let me know what you want to see more of.**


	4. Family Ties

_**The Doppelgangers Little Sister**_

_**Family Ties**_

"_Violet, looking lovely as always."Damon smiled as he saw the youngest Gilbert walked by._

_The young Gilbert stopped and shifted her deep brown eyes towards the elder Salvatore brother. Her ruby red lips pulled into a dazzling smile, lighting up her lovely face._

"_Damon Salvatore, back from battle I see."Violet said tucking a lock of silky brown hair behind her ear as she turned to speak with Damon._

"_Ah yes, I just had to come back for the founders ball. I couldn't let all these beautiful girls dance all alone."Damon said his lips pulling into a wicked smile._

"_So noble."Violet joked shaking her head at Damon's always present charm._

_The two stood in the middle of a large ballroom inside the Lockwood's home. Large crystal chandelier hanging from the tall ceiling. The floor was littered with dancing couples. Women's dresses twirling as they were spun in circles by their partners. Everyone dressed in their best gowns and suits._

_Violet stood in a beautiful red gown, attracting all eyes. The top embroidered with lace flowers and the full skirt falling to the ground elegantly. Her hair curled and partly pulled out of her face, with a string of beads hanging within her dark curls. A white stone encased in silver hung around her neck perfectly. She looked a pure example of elegance, innocence and beauty._

"_Love, your father would love a d-...Damon?"A young man dressed in a perfectly tailored suit spoke when he found his date. His dark hair swept off to the side letting his strong, handsome face show._

"_James."Damon greeted the eldest Lockwood child._

"_I didn't realize you were back."James said shaking Damon's hand and sending him a friendly smile._

"_I just got back. If you two would excuse me I spot a young lady in need of a partner."Damon said making his way towards a lonely looking girl standing alone on the dance floor._

"_He'll never change."James said shaking his head._

"_I hope not. Now what can I help you with?"Violet asked gazing lovingly up at James, as if he was the moon._

"_Well I can only think of one thing."James said before leaning down and pressing a tender kiss to Violet's lips lovingly. Violet kissed back for a moment enjoying the feeling immensely before pushing him off._

"_My father might see."Violet scolded turning quickly to see her father too invested in conversation to notice the display._

"_Good, maybe it will urge him to allow me your hand."James said slightly impatient at the man's reluctance._

"_I'm his youngest daughter. He's just being cautious." Violet defended quickly._

"_Yes, well luckily I am very patient."James said causing Violet to laugh much to his confusion. "What?" He asked curiously._

"_You? Patient?"Violet asked and James grinned._

"_You wound me."James replied._

"_However can I make it up to you?" Violet asked playfully._

"_A dance would be a start."James grinned taking Violet's wrist and bowing, pressing a kiss to her hand before leading her out to the dance floor._

I jolted awake suddenly, and sat upright in my bed panting lightly. My skin glistening with sweat.

"What the hell was that?"I asked confused. Her and Tyler? That is just unnatural. But why did Damon call us Violet and James? And what was Damon doing there? And the girl Damon was dancing with was...Elena? And why did it look like pride and prejudice? But most importantly, her and Tyler. She had looked at him as if he was the most amazing thing on the planet, the way he probably looks at himself in the mirror. She had looked at him like they were in love, and based on that kiss, they were.

"Hey, you okay?"Elena asked as she walked passed my room and saw me deep in thought.

"I just had a nightmare."I said and Elena walked in and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Another one?"Elena asked concerned.

Ever since I saw Tanner's body at the school I haven't been able to close my eyes without seeing his face. Cold and slacked. All life drained from his body. It's like it's been haunting me. This was the first time I didn't see him in my dreams.

"What was it about?"Elena asked curiously. I tucked a lock of hair behind my ear as I spoke, as if it was too horrible to even say.

"I was in love with Tyler Lockwood."I blurted out and Elena rolled her eyes.

"Terrifying."Elena mocked before she got off the bed and left me to my own thoughts.

"It was terrifying."I mumbled before flopping back down on the bed pulling the covers over my head dramatically.

I finally pull myself from my warm bed and get dressed. I pull on a pair of shorts and a orange tank top. As I walk down the stairs I hear Elena and Jeremy arguing. Elena must be lecturing Jeremy about drugs again.

"Jeremy, come on. Be nice." I hear Elena say.

"I'm not being nice to that ass." Jeremy said and when I came downstairs I found out what they were talking about. I saw Tyler standing in the doorway.

I haven't seen Tyler since that night. I am still shocked by how he acted. How can he go from beating the crap out of my brother one minute, to being protective and kind the next? He's very confusing.

"Jeremy. You're the only one that seems to think that." Elena says sounding tired.

"What is that ass doing here?" I ask as I hop off the last step. Elena groans handing Tyler a box before walking into the kitchen exasperated.

"Nice to see you too."Tyler replies.

"Who says it was nice to see you?"I ask feigning bewilderment.

"What are you doing, Gilbert?"Tyler asked as Jeremy walked over and pulled the box out of Tyler's hands. I could see this going very badly.

"Jer."I warn.

"Relax, I just want this."He says taking a pocket watch that belonged to my dad. He turned handing me the box before heading upstairs.

"No way. My mom will kill me if everything isn't there." Tyler says going to follow Jeremy but I bring my hand up and place it on his shoulder stopping him.

"Aw, Tyler's scared of his mommy."I mock and Tyler glares at me.

"My mom will freak."Tyler says annoyed.

" Calm down, the party won't fall apart because of one pocket watch."I say rolling my eyes.

"Ava-" He starts to argue but I quickly cut him off.

"So sorry to see you go."I say pushing the box into his hands and nodding to the door.

"Fine."Tyler concedes before storming out of the house.

I walk into the kitchen and see Elena and Jenna talking about the guy on the TV but I don't care enough to pay attention. I grab a bottle of water and a yogurt and walk over to the table. I grab the remote and switch the TV from the news to The Simpsons.

After I finish breakfast I got up and head outside pulling my I pod from my pocket.

"I'll be back later."I yell as I pull the door open.

"Where are you going?"Jenna asked curiously, poking her head out from the kitchen.

"Running."I say and she looks at me surprised.

"Okay, have fun."Jenna says heading back into the kitchen. I turned and exited the house. I put my headphones into my ears and started running down the road.

I used to run all the time. After the accident I stopped, and I hadn't realized how much I missed it until cheer practice the other day. It makes me feel good. The burning in my legs and the tightening in my core. It makes me feel strong.

I made my way around the loop our house was on twice and was about to go again when I saw Caroline's car sitting in the drive way. I looked down at my watch and realized that an hour had passed. I sighed before turning and jogging inside.

"Hey."I said as I walked into the house and saw Caroline sitting on the couch talking to Elena.

"Hi, there you are."Caroline said standing up. I saw her holding a bag with dresses and a massive makeup bag.

"Yeah, I lost track of time."I say missing the cool breeze now that I'm inside.

"It's okay. I'm going to go get started. You need to shower, you're all sweaty." Caroline said before bouncing upstairs. I'm about follow her up when I see Elena looking at me.

"What?"I ask unsure of what she finds so interesting.

"Nothing...it's just, nice to see you getting back to your old self."She says and I laugh.

"Alright than."I say turning and climbing the stairs.

I sigh in relief as the cool water showers over my hot, sore body. I'm about to relax when Caroline colorfully tells me to hurry up. I quickly finish up and dry off. I can hear loud music blaring from my room while I dry my hair.

When I walk in Caroline is holding up two dresses with a torn look on her face. I walk over and fall onto my bed face first.

"Hey, which one do you like better?"Caroline asks not even looking away from the dresses to look at me.

I look up, resting my head on my elbows looking at two dresses. One was a strapless flowy yellow dress, while the other was a pale blue strapless with a white sweater. I look between them for a moment until my decision was made.

"Yellow."I say and Caroline nods thoughtfully.

"That's what I thought, but Damon likes the Blue."She says and I roll my eyes.

"What, he's dressing you now?"I asked uneasy. In the last few days I've noticed how controlling he is. I'm starting not to like him, well not trust him. She shrugs before pulling off her shirt and picking up the blue dress.

"Can you do that braid thing you did last year to my hair?"She asked as she was smoothing out the dress. She turned around non-verbally asking me to zip her up.

"Sure."I say pushing myself up and walking over. I quickly zipped up her dress before walking over and unzipping the bag that held my dress.

"Ooh, sexy. Who are you dressing up for?" She asked curiously.

"No one, and if the name Tyler Lockwood leaves your mouth. I swear to God."I say pulling out the nude pumps from the bottom of the bag.

My dress was a black dress with long black lace sleeves. The dress cut off an inch above the knee. My mom took Elena and I shopping months ago for these dresses.

I smile before pulling my clothes off and slipping into my dress. Caroline whistles and I roll my eyes. I walk over to the mirror and use Caroline's hot curling iron. My hair falls in loose curls and use a silver headband to push my hair out of my face. Without a word Caroline walks over and pushes me into my vanity chair. I sigh as she takes out her makeup bag.

"Seriously?"I ask as she pumps some foundation onto her fingers.

"You never do your makeup right. More is best."She says and I groan.

"If I look like a drag queen, I'll kill you."I say and she laughs.

I sit impatiently as she takes a lifetime on my face. Finally after a haze of lipstick and mascara, she finishes.

"All done."She says and I look in the mirror and roll my eyes.

Other than extremely glossy lips, it is very similar to the way I normally do my makeup, only it takes more time and makes me feel like I have a pound of gross goop on my face.

"I don't see a difference."I say and she shakes her head pulling me out of the chair to do her own makeup.

"You're welcome."She says as I stand behind her and start working on her hair.

After what feels like a century of makeup, dresses and toxic hairspray we are finished. I head for the door when Caroline grabs my arm and spins me back round. I am about to ask what the hell she is doing when she sprays me with a strong fruity perfume. I make the mistake of breathing and cough on the thick mist of fake fruit smell.

"God."I say waving the excess mist out of my face. "A little warning before you tear gas me."I say stepping away from Caroline who raised the bottle threateningly.

"Damon will be here soon."She says and I nod walking over to the bed, grabbing my bag.

"I'm riding with Jenna, Bonnie and Elena."I tell her and she frowns.

"I thought Elena was going with Stefan."She says sounding worried.

"She's meeting him there."I reply taking a coconut scented wipe from my vanity and rubbing it on my neck, trying to get rid of some of that horrible sent.

"Hey, I need that red lipstick."Bonnie says sticking her head inside my room. Her and Elena are in Elena's room getting ready across the hall. We left our doors open so the music Caroline insists on playing can carry into Elena's room.

"Here."I say handing her a tube of lipstick. I stand up and walk into Elena's room, while Bonnie takes my place at the vanity.

As I'm crossing the hall I bump into an annoyed Jeremy.

"What's with you?"I ask.

"When are you guys leaving?"Jeremy replied ignoring my question.

"Why? You don't want to help me with my makeup?"I say smiling.

"I wish I had brothers."He mumbles turning around and walking back into his room.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be."I call after him right before he swings his door shut.

When I walk into Elena's room I see her finishing up her makeup in her bathroom mirror. I am about to walk in when I remember a necklace that would go with my outfit perfectly.

"Hey, Lena can I borrow that rose necklace?"I ask already walking over to her jewelry box.

"Sure, it should be on the dresser."She called and I switched direction and walked to the dresser.

I start rummaging around the dresser for the necklace but stop when I see the pocket watch Jeremy took earlier. My eyebrows stitched together in confusion.

"Why do you have this?"I ask lifting the pocket watch up, as Elena walks into her room.

"Jeremy stole it. I'm giving it to Mrs. Lockwood tonight."She answered and I shook my head annoyed.

"You can't steal something that belongs to you. It's his, Elena."I say and she looks at me annoyed.

"Not you too."She says walking over to take it from me but I yanked it out of her reach.

"You have to give it back to him."I tell her and she sighs.

"I told Mrs. Lockwood-"She started but I shook my head at her.

"The party won't be ruined because of an old pocket watch that belonged to an old drunk 140 years ago." I say pressing the pocket watch into her hand."Give it back to him."

After we were finished getting ready we all headed to the car, except for Caroline, who was waiting for Damon. The drive over was quick and before I knew it we were at the Lockwood's.

There was a long line waiting to get inside. I saw Caroline and Damon near the front so I walked up to them, with Bonnie. While Elena waited for Stefan to arrive.

"How did you beat us here?"I ask when I reach them.

"Damon's a fast driver." Caroline explains.

"Ava, you look lovely as always."Damon says smiling charmingly. I get a sense of déjà-vu at his words. I realize that is what he said in my dream, only he called me Violet. I noticed everyone looking at me and realized I never replied.

"Oh, uh thank you."I say feeling awkward.

While we wait I notice Tyler guiding Vicki around the crowd and into the back, conveniently avoiding his parents. After five minutes we were at the front of the line and walked inside, Damon and Caroline in front of me.

"Caroline, you look smashing."I heard Carol say and Caroline introduced Damon.

I walk in as Caroline heads over to her mother and Damon walks deeper into the house.

"Ava, you look beautiful." Carol says and I smile genuinely. I like Tyler's parents, unlike Tyler.

"Thank you."I say to the older woman.

"How are you, dear?"She asks.

"I'm good. How are you?"I ask as we make our way further into the party.

"Wonderful. I should go but enjoy the party. Keep an eye out for Tyler, he's around here somewhere."She says and I see her glance over at Tyler and Vicki disapprovingly.

"I will."I say.

After Carol left I began walking around. I looked at some of the artefacts I've seen a dozen times. I was beginning to feel a bit lonely when I heard someone walk up beside me. When I looked up I groaned knowing what came next.

"No."I say before Tyler could even ask.

"We go through this every year."Tyler says taking my hand and walking me out onto the dance floor.

"Shouldn't you be dancing with your girlfriend?"I ask as I place on hand in his and the other on his shoulder.

"She's not my girlfriend."Tyler replies and I roll my eyes. I glance over his shoulder and see Vicki glaring at us.

"Whatever. When do you think your parents will stop forcing us to dance together?" I ask. Tyler's parents and my own have been insisting on us dancing at The Founder's Party since we were five.

"Probably never."Tyler says and I sigh."Is it really so bad?"He asks sounding a little annoyed.

"Maybe."I say and I feel Tyler lower his hand to the small of my back and pull me closer.

"How about now?"He asks grinning wickedly.

"I hate you."I say and he laughs.

As we sway to the music I notice Caroline and Damon dancing. I watch them carefully. The way he talks to her and the way he is holding her is making me nervous. I don't know why but I just get a weird feeling from him.

"What's wrong?"Tyler asks glancing at Caroline and Damon.

"Nothing...it's just. He creeps me out."I say turning away from them.

"Is he bothering you?"Tyler asks sizing Damon up. I roll my eyes at his macho attitude.

"No, just the way he treats Caroline. He's controlling."I explain."Can we just talk about anything else?"I ask and he sighs before nodding.

"Sure."He says letting go of my back and twirling me. He quickly pulls me back in and I smile.

"I think this is the longest we've gone without fighting or you hitting on me."I say surprised.

"Well you do look extremely sexy tonight."He says glancing down my dress.

"You just had to ruin it."I say slightly exasperated.

I looked over and saw Damon watching us closely. I shifted us so my back was to him. I don't know what it is about him, but he definitely creeps me out.

After my and Tyler's dance I walk over and sit down next to Bonnie.

"What's with the frown?"I ask noticing Bonnie's expression.

"Do you believe in witches?"Bonnie asks seriously. She used to joke about being a witch but I never thought she believed in it.

"Uh...like Harry Potter?"I ask and she rolls her eyes.

"No, like real full-blown witches."She clarifies.

"Uh...I guess anything is possible."I say and she sighs not satisfied with my answer.

"There's a long history of witches in Mystic Falls. It goes all the way back to very the beginning of our town. Some think they are just stories, but I like to keep an open mind."I say whipping out my history swag. Bonnie smiles at me, happier with this answer than the last.

"I'm going go get a drink."Bonnie informed me before disappearing into the crowd.

I got up and started looking around again but stopped when I see a worried looking Elena.

"Elena?"I ask and she walks over to me talking a mile a minute.

"It's Caroline. She has bites and bruises all over her. It's Damon, he's got her head all messed up."She said and anger filled me. I knew there was something wrong with him. I'll kill him.

"Where is she?"I ask looking around for her face but coming up empty.

"I don't know. She ran off."Elena says and I groan.

"Okay, you take the front of the house, I'll take the back."I say and she nods before we split up.

I carelessly shove my way through people looking for Caroline's blonde hair. I search nearly every room but can't find her. I'm about to head outside when I see Damon. Anger surges inside of me and I stalk over to him.

"Hey, wh-"He started when he saw me, but was cut off when my hand connected with the side of his face. A loud satisfying smack fills the room.

"Where the hell is she?"I ask fuming."I know what you did."I practically growl.

"What are you talking about?"He asks an angry look on his face.

"She has bruises all over her body, Damon. I knew there was something wrong with you when we first met."I yelled and he looked even more angry." Not that I remember when we first met. I know you lied. My friend saw us talking at the Gill."I spit and he sighs before making a grab for me. But before he could touch me I kicked him in the groin and he faltered for a second. But he tried again this time being shoved off and fell to the ground.

"Get your hands off her." I heard an enraged voice growl. I looked over and saw Tyler. His eyes filled with that wild rage again.

Damon looked up shocked before rising to his feet ready to attack. I began to feel worried for Tyler as Damon walked closer.

"Get out of here Damon. Or I'll go straight to the sheriff."I threaten stepping between Tyler and the older Salvatore. He looked like he was debating it for a second before he stepped back.

"It didn't have to be this way."Damon said before turning and walking into the crowd.

I ran a hand through my hair angrily. I need to find Caroline and get her as far away from that freak as possible.

"You okay?"Tyler asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Have you seen Caroline?" I asked and he nodded.

"She was outside with Damon a little while ago."He said and I turned and began running towards the door.

"Ava...wait up."Tyler yelled chasing after me." What's going on?" He asked when we got outside.

"Damon, he was...hurting Caroline."I say looking around outside.

"What? Do you want me to get her mom?"He asks and I shake my head.

"Let's just find her first."I say.

We both start searching for her, splitting up. I Yell her name but it's no use. She isn't answering.

I'm so worried I can't even begin to think about how weird this night was. Tyler and I working together and actually getting along. All thoughts leave my mind when I see Caroline laying on the ground completely still. Flashbacks of Tanner fill my head and I refuse to think them. That was an animal.

I run over and drop to my knees beside her and see a wound on her neck. I gasp stunned. What the hell did he do?

"Caroline."I say shaking her. Her eyes flutter open and tears spill down her cheeks.

"I'm fine."She says and I look at her. She is not fine." I'm fine."She repeats. I look at her confused as she keeps repeating those two words over and over again. She starts to sob as I pull her into a tight hug.

"Come on. Let's go get your mom."I say and she pulls away from me.

"No, you can't tell her."She says as if I'm crazy for even suggesting it.

"Caroline."I say shaking my head.

"No, please Ava."She begs and I sigh torn. My instincts are screaming tell her, but my loyalty is saying the opposite. Finally I decide.

"Fine but you stay away from Damon. If you get back together with him or he tries something, I'll tell her myself."I say so seriously I don't even recognize my own voice.

"Okay...I promise."She says and I pull her to her feet.

"Come on, Lets take you home."I say helping her walk.

I don't know if this was a bad decision or not. I want to go screaming into the party and let the adults handle this but I know I can't. I've never broken a promise before, and I won't start now. All I know is I have to get her home, the rest I'll deal with tomorow.

**A/N: I know this chapter wasn't very exiting but I promise it will pick up soon. I hope the ending of this chapter is okay it was like 4 am when I finished it. **

**The link for my polyvore is on my profile, so go check it out if you want. Every chapter has an outfit to go with it. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed telling me who you want as Ava. I've decided to go with Adelaide.**

**As always review and let me know what you think and what you want to see. It really means a lot **


	5. You're Undead to Me

**_The Doppelgangers Little Sister_**

**_You're Undead to Me_**

* * *

><p>"Ava!"I hear my name and quickly turn around seeing Caroline walking down the hallway after me.<p>

"Hey Care."I say as she hands me a flyer. I look down and see it's for the car wash.

"Sexy Suds car wash. I want in your face sexy. Like a beer commercial."She explains and I look up at he worried.

"Are you okay?"I ask.

A few days ago I found her laying on ground crying hysterical after an attack from her psychotic boyfriend. I'd be a mess but she's acting like never happened.

"I'm fine."She says quickly." I need your help after school. I need to get a new bikini."She says and I press my lips together in regret.

"I can't sorry."I say and she rolls her eyes.

"Why?"She asks sounding annoyed.

"I have soccer practice."I say feeling bad that I'm leaving her alone so soon after everything.

"You're such a jock."She complains playfully. " I'll see you later."She says before walking past me. I watch and see her headed for Bonnie. I sigh before turning around and pulling my locker open.

I'm taking my science text book out when Elena walks over and leans against the locker next to mine.

"You seen this?"I ask holding up the flyer and see nods.

Elena, Bonnie and I stayed with Caroline last night. She could barley hold it together then. I'm glad she's feeling better but, how can she just pretend it never happened?

"She's unbelievable." Elena says and I shrug.

"I'd rather her be like this rather than what she was like last night."I say tucking the text book into my bag before pushing my locker shut.

"I guess."Elena says as Caroline talks animatedly to a group of cheerleaders.

"Have you talked to Stefan?" I ask curiously.

"Yeah, he was really vague about everything but says Damon is gone."Elena says and I feel slightly relieved but can't help but wonder if it's true. Damon doesn't seem like the type to just leave town because his brother told him to.

"Good. He better stay gone."I say feeling a flare of anger in my core. Elena nods in agreement before we head towards homeroom.

The only reason Damon isn't in prison right now, is because I promised Caroline. But with the way she's acting it seems like she might actually take him back. But I meant what I said, if they get back together I'll go straight to her mom. I'm not going to stand back and watch her get abused and not do something about it. Hopefully, Stefan was right and Damon is gone.

After school I'm walking out to the soccer field when I bump into Stefan, literally. I'm so deep in thought I don't even see him and crash right into him.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."I apologize.

"It's alright. Are you okay?"He asks seeming genuinely concerned.

"Can I ask you something?"I ask shifting from on foot to the other absentmindedly." It's about Damon." I warn.

"Sure."He says smiling down at me.

"Tyler told me a while ago that he saw Damon talking to me, but I have no memory of it. At first I thought he was just messing with me, but than I noticed Damon looking at me funny whenever I'm near him."I say and worry flashes in his eyes, but disappears as quick as it was there.

"What do you mean funny?"He asks thoughtfully.

"Like he knows me or something." I say realizing I'm probably reading to much into it.

"I wouldn't worry about it. He's gone now."He says and I nod.

"Yeah, I guess."I say pressing my lips together while thinking things through. I notice Stefan looking at me with familiarity in his eyes. I'm about to ask him about it when I hear a whistle blow.

I glance over Stefan's shoulder and see the team gathering in the center of the field.

"Get over here Gilbert!" I hear the coach yell.

"I should go. See you later."I say picking my gym bag up off the ground.

"Bye." He says as I run past him towards the field.

Practice runs smoothly. We run our drills and scrimmage and before I know it practice is over. I'm waiting in the parking lot for Jenna with a satisfying aching in my muscles. I'm about to call her after five minutes, but I notice a shadow in the trees. I look at it seriously. It looks like a person's shadow, but it's standing completely still, almost like it's watching me. I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up on end. when I hear a honk my head snaps away from the shadow.

I look over and see Jenna's car come to a stop right in front of me. I shrug off the ominous feeling and get in the car.

"How was practice?"She asked as I buckled in.

"Good."I answer looking up at where the shadow was through the window, but it was gone.

Once we get home I head upstairs and shower before starting to head back downstairs again. I'm about to walk into the kitchen when I hear Elena talking, and a voice that sounded like Stefan's. I stop and decide to go back upstairs.

Once in my room, I decide to pick out my outfit for tomorrow. I pull open my drawer and look through my bikini's. I finally decide on a frilly black bikini top with a pair of denim short-shorts. I look around my room not sure what to do.

My eyes land on my bag and I sigh. Homework on a Friday night. Wow.

I work late into the night. I stop when a yawn rises from my chest and decided to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>"Ava!" Caroline yells when I walk into the parking lot. The car wash is already in full force. Shirtless football players and half naked cheerleaders washing cars, while loud music fills the air. Caroline struts over to me with a clip board in her hands.<p>

"You're working with Tyler."She says and I glare at her.

"Oh really?"I ask and she smiles evilly. I shake my head at her meddling ways, before lifting my shirt off and tossing it at Caroline.

"Thank God, someone in you're family understands what sexy means."Caroline says glancing over at Elena who is still wearing her sweater. I roll my eyes before walking over to the car Tyler is working on.

"Damn Gilbert."Tyler commented when I grabbed a soapy sponge from a bucket of water and leaned over the car to start washing.

"What?"I ask quirking an eyebrow at him.

"I would much rather be washing you."He says confidently.

I smile at him, before throwing the sponge at him and laugh when it smacks him right in the face. He freezes in shock for a moment as the wet sponge falls to ground. My amusement only increased when I see a large soapy wet spot dripping from his face, down his neck and onto his chest. I couldn't help but appreciate his strong chest. He may be a jerk, but I'm not blind.

"You're dead."He said calmly before throwing his sponge at me. I gasped as the cold water hit my skin.

The sponge hit me on the chest, water dripping into my top. With most people I would assume that it was an accident, but based on the look on his face, it landed just where he intended. I glare at him and he smirked not bothering to hide the fact that he was blatantly staring at my chest.

"Wash the cars, not each other." Matt said chuckling from the car next to us. He was paired up with Bonnie, who was smiling at me knowingly.

I grin at Matt and Bonnie and their smiles drained away when they noticed the mischievous gleam in my eyes.

"Oh no."Matt said just as I grabbed a sponge and threw it at him, it hit him in the shoulder. Bonnie laughed but before she could finish Tyler aimed the hose at her and sprayed.

After that all bets were off. Matt and Bonnie started throwing sponges at us, while Tyler drenched them with the hose, while I laughed at the sight of them. I saw Caroline coming over ready to yell at us but, I threw a wash cloth at her before she could start. She glared at me but picked up another hose and began chasing me around the parking lot.

I weaved in and out of the crowds of people, laughing as Caroline tripped Tiki with the hose. I ran right by Stefan and Elena taking the sponge from Elena who objected confused. Once she realized what was happening she rolled her eyes and went back to work.

After we ran out of sponges and were soaked, the water war ended. Caroline ordered me back over to Tyler, scolding me with a smile on her face. When I walked over I saw a drenched Tyler, Matt and Bonnie and laughed.

"We are never letting you two work together again."Matt said walking over and switching places with Tyler.

"Aw, poor Matty."I coo ruffling his soaked blonde hair.

Nearly an hour later the car wash is in full swing with one exception, Caroline. I search the school and the parking lot for her, but she isn't anywhere to be found. Worry starts to plague me. What if Damon has something to do with this. I take out my phone out and start dialing her number. It rings until I hear her voice mail.

"Caroline, call me when you get this. I need to talk to you. It's important."I say into the phone my voice stern.

I hang up and quickly dial Damon's number which goes to voice mail too. I curse. What if they're together?

When I walk back outside, I see Tiki bossing everyone around. I walk over annoyed as she sends Bonnie off somewhere with a broom.

"Tiki, what are you doing?" I ask placing my hands on my hips.

"Caroline left. I'm in charge." She said and I scoffed.

"As the co-captain, I'm in charge." I correct her and she glares at me. Tiki has been after my position all summer." So top talking, smile and get back to work."I say fiercely.

I started towards Stefan when I saw flames out of the corner of my eye. I turned around and saw a car engulfed in flames. I groaned. I'm in charge for five minutes and this happens? But even weirder, the flames extinguished themselves. How is that even possible?

After the fire most customers left and so did most of our workers. A few stayed behind and helped me clean up. I was just putting the buckets away when the sun went down.

I made my way back into the parking lot, heading for my car. But when I step off the stairs, I notice something feels wrong. It is quiet...too quiet. The same ominous feeling, I felt earlier creeps up on me. I look around, but see nothing. I walk to the car quickly. As I walk, I feel like someone is watching me.

When I reach the car, I swear I hear a voice call out a name. But it's not mine. It's Violet.

"Hello?"I call nervously. I wait but get no reply. I quickly whip around and push the key into the slot, and twist it as quickly as I can. I suddenly hear a loud bang. I jump and look over and see a lid of the dumpster swinging, but no one is there.

"Is someone there?" I yell, my heart starting to pound. I notice my breath becoming short and inconstant. My eyes start to scan the dark parking lot frantically. Nothing.

I quickly turn around ready to get in my car and get the hell out of here. But I freeze when I feel cold breath on the back of my neck.

My heart starts to pound so hard, I think I might be having a heart attack. I try to breath, but I just can't seem to get enough air. A chill seeps into my bones as I stand there, waiting. My instincts are screaming at me to run. I reach for my car door in a lunge, but am stopped when I feel a pair of cold hands grab my shoulders and pull me back.

A blood curdling scream rips from my throat, as I feel a sharp pain in my neck. It felt like a pair of teeth...fangs sinking into my soft, vulnerable skin. I feel warm blood dripping down my back. I thrash trying to get out of their grip but they grab my hands and hold them still. I try to fight but they are too strong. I lift my foot and try to kick, but it just hurts me more than them.

"Stop!"I scream.

Panic is the only thing in my mind. I can't think of anything else. I managed to grab my keys from the door. I pop up the little knife keychain and spin my body slashing the knife through the air. I feel it collide with something, but when I look, no one is there. I look around confused. I look down at the knife and see red blood dripping off the blade. I don't waist another second, I turn reaching for the car.

Suddenly a loud crash rings through the air . I see someone in black, crouching on the hood of the car. Terror course through my veins. I can't made out much but I see a pair of white fangs dripping with crimson blood. My blood

I turn and run towards the school, knowing I won't be fast enough. I don't realize I'm screaming until my throat starts to burn. I don't hear anyone behind me, but don't dare stop running. Just as I reach the stairs, I feel a shred of hope. But it is quickly ripped away.

I scream as I am thrown through the air and, crash into the side of my car. I fall to the ground, pain shooting through my body. I try to get up but it probably just looked like a pathetic crawl. I reach for the car door handle and tried to pull it open. when I felt a pair of hands grab me again and yank me up, I cursed.

I felt fingers dig into my shoulder roughly and cried out. One of the hands migrated to my neck and began choking me. I opened my mouth trying to breath, but it was no use.

I brought my hands up trying to pry the hand away, but panicked when I felt the hands. They were ice cold. I thrashed trying to break free but it didn't do much good. I try to look at my attacker, but my vision was too blurry. All I could make out was dark hair.

Just as I am running out of air, it lets up on my neck, but pulls me into them, and sink their fangs into me again.

Without a thought, I lift my arm and slash the knife hoping I hit something. And I do! I hear a pain filled groan as my knife plunges into it's shoulder. Only the tip is in, so I use what little strength I had to shove it in deeper. Eliciting another painful sound. I twist the knife grunting in pain as my body throbs.

I'm not going down without a fight!

The thing freezes for a second when the knife heads toward their heart, I shove back and they fall to the ground. I quickly seize my opportunity and bring my leg back and kick as hard as I can. I repeat again and again, losing track of how many times I kick.

No animal attacked Tanner. It was this thing. I know exactly what it is. Vampire. Just like in Uncle John's stories. When I come to that realization, I remember something John used to say. _If you're ever in trouble aim for the neck._ So I do as he instructed, and started throwing punch after punch into their throat.

Once their body is still, I stumble back. I fall onto the pavement and bring my hand up to my neck. I feel blood gushing, and try to stop it using my hands. I look back at the thing, but see it disappeared.

I feel a second of relief until I snap back to reality. I'm alone and hurt. I feel all the strength bleed from my body at that thought. I had won an unwinnable fight but I'm still dying.

As I crumble flat onto the ground, all the warmth bleeds away too. Hot tears roll down my cheeks as I lay there. I try to find a shred of strength to get up, but there is none left. I try to breath but I can't. It feels like I'm drowning. I'm dying. When I realize that for the second time, I'm surprised that I feel no panic or fear. I feel nothing. I am numb and cold.

I struggle to keep my eyes open. I think of Jeremy and Elena, and I try as hard as I can. My fingers grasp the cement stair and try to pull myself up. I'm so determined, that I don't even care as the jagged edge cuts into my hand. I try and try, but I just can't. A strangled scream escapes my throat.

I don't want to die. I can't die.

An helpless moan rumbles in my chest as my eyelids begin to feel as heavy as lead. I blink a couple times, before I grow too tired to open them again. My mind goes blank, as I fade away into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for all the great reviews as always. I hope you like this chapter. How do you guys feel about Ava? And what about Tyler? Is he out of character? Let me know. Review!**


	6. Lost Girls

**_The Doppelgangers Little Sister_**

**_Lost Girls_**

**_Tyler's POV_**

* * *

><p>I grunted as I finished my last push up. I gripped the edge of the shelf and pulled myself to my feet. I walked over and started punching the old tattered punching bag, matching the beat of the music, that blasted from the stereo.<p>

I like to workout at school after everyone else goes home. I can do whatever I want. It' a little weird seeing the school empty, but I've gotten used to it.

I felt all the rage inside of me spike as I pound on the old leather. Everything that has built up inside. I'm an angry guy and if I don't do this, I'd probably kill someone. I fought through the fatigue and kept going until I couldn't breathe. I stood still for a second as my chest fell and raised, my heart pounding a mile a minute. I decide to call it a night.

I walk over and start changing out of my workout clothes, too tired to shower. I threw my clothes into my gym bag before heading toward the stereo. I unhook my IPod from the machine and head for the door.

Suddenly a heart stopping scream sliced through the air like a knife. What the hell was that? I waited for a minute. Again, another scream echoed through the hallway..

Without thinking I ran down the hallway, trying to find where the scream came from. I stopped in the middle of a hallway, not knowing where to go.

"Hey!"I yelled but my echo was the only response. I sighed running my hand through my hair. I finally decide to look outside. I jog down the hallway and push the exit door open.

The cool air hits my sweaty face, making me shiver. I walk out into the quiet dark parking lot. It is quiet...almost eerily quiet. I walked through the parking lot my eyes scanning for anything out of the ordinary.

My eyes glance over by the stairs. My eyes land on something, on the ground beneath the stairs. I walk closer, my heart starting to drum. But I freeze in place when the something on the ground becomes clear.

I saw a body laying lifelessly on the pavement in a pool of dark red blood. Not again. Not another dead body. I stepped forward cautiously.

As I approached the body, I started to notice little things that seemed familiar. I couldn't understand why, until I saw the girl's face. My heart stopped and paralyzing fear consumed me. No. Not her. Ava.

"Ava!" I yelled as the paralyzing fear left my body. I raced over, my feet hitting the pavement so hard I thought my legs might break off. I cursed when I saw her face. She was covered in blood. Her neck gushing with blood. She looked in worse condition than Tanner. Please be alive, was echoing through my mind. I dropped to my knees beside her. I looked down at her wide eyed.

There was so much blood. It was like Tanner all over again, only worse. I reached down, praying I feel a pulse. I don't know what I'd do if there wasn't. But a quiet, agonized groan rumbled from her throat the second I touched her.

"No.."She mumbled so lowly I barely hear her.

"Ava?"I ask, reaching down and curving my hand, softly around her cheek, which was shockingly cold. She didn't reply. Suddenly a thought, that should have dawned on me already, popped into my head.

I quickly tore my phone out of my pocket and called the police.

"911, what's you're emergency?"A woman asked sounding bored.

"I need an ambulance, now! My friend was attacked by an animal. We're at the high school, hurry!"I yell into the phone, bordering on hysterical.

"Tyler?"A quiet, raspy voice asked, sounding confused.

My head snapped over and saw Ava looking up at me through barely opened eyes. It looked like opening her eyes was the hardest thing for her to do.

"Hey."I say softly, it's almost a whisper. I drop my phone, not caring what other questions the women had for me."It's okay...you're going to be okay."I say and she winces as she tries to swallow.

"It-vamp-"She starts to say but I shush her.

"Just rest. The ambulance is on the way. Just hold on."I say taking her small, cold hand in mine, hoping to give her some warmth. I squeezed her hand trying to stay calm, but I wanted to scream or beat the crap out of whatever damn thing did this.

I felt a pang of guilt looking down at her pain written face. I was right inside. I could've helped her. As I looked down at her, I noticed how small she actually was. Her personality is so loud, it's easy to overlook.

I felt my guilt spike when I saw her neck. It was practically ripped open. Her clothes soaked in blood and bruises all over her body. There was a deep gash along her hairline that wad oozing blood. Her skin was ghostly pale in contrast to the dark blood. How long was she out here, like this? I rubbed circles into her hand with my thumb, trying to give her as much comfort as possible. I noticed her knuckles were bloody and her nails broken. I smiled proudly. She fought back.

"Ty-"She starts again and I sigh.

"Ava please stop talking for once."I say and I see the corners of her mouth twitch upwards.

I wish I knew what to do. How to help her. How to make the blood stop. There was just so much. Way more than I ever thought a body could hold.

It's weird to see Ava this way. See looks so small and delicate. Two thing I would have never associated with her. She is loud, confident and strong. I've never seen her look weak before. I don't like it.

It felt like hours have past since I found her. She is fading fast. I keep asking her to keep her eyes open, but I know she can't do that for much longer. I keep looking over my shoulder, hoping to see flashing lights, or strain my ears for sirens.

Just as I'm about to curse them out for taking so damn long, I hear the wailing sirens and blue and red flashing lights.

"Finally."I growl in annoyance.

I look down and see Ava, her eyes closed a look of agony on her face. I squeeze her hand urging her to open her eyes.

"I- I'm ti- tired."She struggles to say.

The paramedics jump out of the ambulance. One runs over a look of shock on her face for a moment before crouching down beside me. The other grabbing supplies from the back before running over. I reluctantly moved out of the way, letting go of her hand. I would ask what took so long but I don't want to distract them.

They work soundlessly. One wrapping gauze around her neck, the other slowly working her arm onto the gurney. They both lift her carefully and a groan sounds from her. I see them exchange a doubtful look and I ball my hands into fists. She better be alright.

The strap her in, before one runs over and pulls the back door of the ambulance open. I watch as they snap the gurney up and Ava is lifted from the ground.

"Ty."Ava said sounding scared as the paramedics wheeled her gurney over to the ambulance. They load her in, and one jumps in after her, the other runs to the front and hops in.

I think of how scared she must be. Being attacked and thinking she's going to die. Now having strangers poke and prod at her. I feel this need to protect her. I've felt it ever since we were kids, but never stronger than it is now.

"Wait...I'm coming."I yell, jogging over and hopping inside.

I sit back while the paramedic work on her. Ava pushes her arm off the gurney and I grab it before it can hit the floor. I'm about to place it back when I notice Ava looking at me, fear in her eyes. I'm taken back by the emotion. I've haven't seen Ava look scared...ever. It makes me nervous, knowing I'm somehow the one who is supposed to comfort her.

The paramedic straps an oxygen mask on her and takes out a vile of clear liquid. She plunges a needle into the vile and fills it with the clear liquid.

"What is that?"I ask as she injects it into Ava's arm.

"Morphine." She answers.

After a few minutes the pained look on Ava's face softens. I watch feeling overwhelmed as the paramedic works quickly. After a few more seconds the ambulance came to a stop and the driver jumped out.

I see the hospital through the doors and hop out after they unload Ava. I am forced to let go of her hand as they wheel her off. I am ushered inside by a nurse, who was outside at the time.

She leads me into the waiting room. I try to sit but I can't stay still, so I resort to pacing. Time moves slowly as I wait and wait and wait. I'm going out of my mind when I see the sheriff and a deputy walk in and talk to one of the nurses. They must be here because for Ava. And my guess was conformed when the nurse pointed right at me.

"Tyler."The sheriff said as she walked over. I cross my arms over my chest.

"Sheriff."I greet curtly.

"Are you okay?"She asks gesturing to the chair. I shake my head refusing to sit.

"I'm not the one you should be worried about."I say sounding slightly hostile.

"I need you to tell me what happened."She says calmly.

How can she be calm. This is her daughter's best friend. She watched Ava grow up. How can she be so damn calm!

"She was attacked. Do you need me to draw you a picture?"I ask angrily. Why are they wasting their time here? The animal that did this is getting further and further away every second.

"I understand this is difficult."She responds and I roll my eyes before I start pacing again. "What were you doing at the school?"She asks.

"I was working out in the weight room. I found her when I was leaving. I heard her scream."I answer, deciding that cooperation would make them go away faster. Maybe than they can do their jobs and find the damn thing.

"Did you see anything?"She asks sounding slightly concerned. She's concerned that I may have seen something, but not for the girl who could die?

"What does that matter?"I asked stopping my pacing to look at her. She didn't answer immediately, so I looked at her expectantly.

"Please just answer the question."She replied and I sighed.

"Yes." I say and a weird look came over her face. Like I said something I shouldn't have. What the hell is going on.

"What?"She asks carefully.

"I saw a girl, I've known since we were babies bleeding out on the pavement. And now you're here asking me pointless questions instead of doing something about it."I say my voice laced with anger.

"Tyler, calm down."She says and I feel my blood run hot.

I hate when people tell me to calm down. I always have the opposite reaction than intended.

"No, what do you think you're going to find out from me? It obviously couldn't be a person. Do you want Ava to look at a line up of mountain lions?"I nearly sneer. I notice I'm getting some looks from others in the waiting room. I'm being hostile and rude, but I really don't give a damn.

"Is that all that happened?"The sheriff asked ignoring my furious statements.

"What other than Ava almost dying?"I ask angrily."I thought you caught the damn animal. What the hell?"I practically yell. We were supposed to be safe, for God's sake.

Where the hell were they when she was being attacked? They're supposed to protect the town. Where the hell were they? Where the hell was I? I was jut inside the school. How did I not hear anything. If I had just left a few minutes earlier she might not have been attacked at all.

"Tyler I know-"

"No you don't. She almost died. How the hell is that okay?"I ask beginning to pace again." Protect and serve my ass." I spit under my breath but now they hear me.

"Do you want me to contact her family-" She began but I cut her off.

"I'll do it. You just go and find that damn thing."I say yanking my phone from my jean pockets. I had nearly forgot it at the school.

The sheriff and her deputy nod and turn and leave. I know they probably didn't deserve all they got but I needed to let some of this anger out.

I didn't even think of calling Ava' family until she mentioned it. I scrolled through my contacts and found Elena's name. I pressed the call button and held it to my ear.

"Hey, this is Elena. Sorry you missed me but leave a message, I'll get back to you as soon as I can."Elena's voice said. It went straight to voicemail. Either she's ignoring my call or her phone is off. I try her again and I get the same voicemail. Finally I decide to leave a message.

"Hey, Elena, it's Tyler. It's Ava...she's hurt. You need to come to the hospital."I say and hang up.

I don't have Jenna or Jeremy's numbers. Ava's phone is God knows where. I sigh realizing who I have to call. This probably isn't going to be pretty. I punched the number into the phone and held it to my ear. She ignored my first call but when I called back she answered.

"Why the hell are you calling me? We're over Tyler."Vicki's angry voice said through the phone.

"This isn't about you, Vicki. I need Jeremy's number."I say. I never thought in my life that I'd call Vicki for Gilberts number. This day is not going how I imagined when I woke up this morning.

"Yeah, like that's going to happen. Just leave him alone Tyler."She snarled and I sighed.

"It's about Ava. She's hurt and Elena isn't answering her phone. Just give me his number." I say growing annoyed.

"What? Is she okay?"Vicki asked sounding concerned.

"I don't know. Just give me the number."I say feeling exasperated.

"Hold on he's right here."She says and I hear hushed whispers and shuffling before Jeremy's voice sounds through the phone.

"What do you want dick?"Jeremy asks and I rolled my eyes.

"You need to come to the hospital. Ava's hurt."I say glancing at the clock. It's only quarter past nine. How is that possible?

"What the hell are you talking about?"Jeremy asked sounding half sceptical, half worried.

"She was attacked by an animal. I tried Elena but she's not answering."I explain and hear what sounds like Jeremy running.

"Is she okay?"He asked but before I could answer he yelled frantically. "Jenna!"

What's wrong?"I hear Ava's aunt ask sounding worried.

"Ava's in the hospital. We have to go."Jeremy said and I was starting to wonder if he forgot he was on the phone. Should I hang up?

"Oh my God. What happened?"I heard her ask.

"I don't know."Jeremy answers and just as I'm about to hang up he talks to me."We'll be there soon."He says hanging up before I can say anything.

I slip my phone back in my pocket wondering if I should call Caroline when a nurse walks over to me.

"Mr. Lockwood?"She asked.

Most people know me here because of all the donations my family makes. The Fell's and the Lockwood's practically funded this hospital even though it was founded by Gilbert's.

"You can see her now."She says and I wonder if I'm actually allowed. Usually it's just family. But I know they're bending the rules for me.

"Great. How's she doing?" I ask as she leads me towards the room.

"She's lucky. She lost a lot of blood and a few sprained fingers. She also had a punctured lung but we patched that up." She says and I look at her shocked.

"That's it?"I ask. I figured it would be a lot worse. She nods as she stops in front of a closed door.

"Like I said, she's lucky, that you found he when you did."She said before turning and disappearing down a crowded hallway.

I inhale deeply before pushing the door open and walking inside. When I walked in I saw a large window on a long yellow wall, letting moonlight shine in. There was a small lamp on the table next to the bed that filled the room with a golden glow.

Ava's laying in the hospital bed. She looks so peaceful now. It doesn't seem possible that an hour ago she was laying on the ground bloody and dying. The golden light from the lamp was reflecting off her pale skin, making it glow. There was a white bandage wrapped around her head and one wrapped around her neck. She has casts on a few different fingers. I see cuts and bruises all over her arms.

But than I see something that stumps me. I see what looks like a hand print on her neck, like someone was choking her. That's impossible. No human could do that. I had to be seeing things. I went to take a closer look, but stopped when I heard a raspy breath.

"Ava?"I ask softly. Should she be awake already

"At least I know I'm not in heaven if you're here."I heard a quiet voice say. I smile at her words. Of course her first words would be an insult for me. I see her eyelids lift open revealing her big brown eyes. I feel relief fill me. She's okay.

"Like you could get in" I joke back and she smiles softly." Jeremy and Jenna are on their way."I say.

"I think I might have been wrong about you."She says and I look at her confused.

"Is that a compliment?"I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"No."She replies sounding tired. Thinking of what I aw behind their in the parking lot. How is she still breathing.

"I don't want to sleep."She says and I sigh.

" So damn stubborn."I scold as light heartedly as I could manage.

"Bite me."She quips, her lips curved into a small smile.

"Not funny." I say seriously.

"Mr. Serious."She mocks, and I can't help but laugh at the indignant look on her face.

"How do you feel?" I ask pulling a chair over from beside the wall, and sitting down.

"Great. I think I might do a cartwheel."She says sarcastically. Leave it to Ava to joke about this of all things.

"What happened?"I ask and her face goes pales. A look of fear comes over her face. I notice a look in her eyes. A dark look that I wish would disappear. Her hands starts to shake, so I reach over and take her hand in mine without thinking.

Her eyes flash up to mine and held my gaze. I look into the familiar brown orbs, and the dark look slowly vanishes. I see the little tomboy who I used to run around and climb trees with. It's in this moment, I realize how much I've missed her. But she isn't a little tomboy anymore. Far from it. She's beautiful.

I feel like we've been staring at each other for hours so I feel slightly relieved when she looks away. She glances down at my hand, looking unsure of something. I' about to ask what it is when the door flies open.

"Ava?"Jenna, Ava's aunt calls sounding terrified as she runs into the room. A worried Jeremy right behind her."Oh My God."Jenna gasps when she sees the damage.

"Are you okay?"Jeremy asks walking over to her bedside. I stand and move out of the way and Jeremy looks at me. I see confusion in his eyes, but he doesn't say anything. He just looks away and leans down hugging his sister gently.

"I'll live."She says and Jenna walks to the other side of the bed following Jeremy's lead and hugging her. I couldn't help but feel awkward and out of place.

"What happened?"Jenna asks standing up. She reaches down and strokes Ava's hair gently. As if she might hurt her if she used any force.

The dark look returns to her eyes and spreads to her face. I barely recognize her.

"I-...uh, don't remember. It happened so fast. I was walking to my car when something attacked me."She says and I know she isn't telling us everything. She 's hiding something.

"Did you see it? I thought the cops caught the mountain lion that attacked Tanner?"Jeremy spoke frustration in his voice.

" I don- can we not talk about it?"She asks and Jeremy nods.

"Yeah."He says.

"I'm gonna go."I say and they all look at me.

"Now?" Ava asks actually sounding disappointed."Okay."She catches herself and tries sounding indifferent.

"Yeah, my parent have been calling me like crazy. I should head home."I lie. I just don't want to stand here invading their moment.

"Thank you, Tyler."Jenna said gratitude in her voice. They must have filled them in at the front desk.

"No problem. I'll see you later."I say looking at Ava one more time to make sure she was alright before turning and leaving.

"Bye."I hear her say as I pull the door open.

As I walk down the hallway I feel confusion fill me. Why would she hide something? It doesn't make sense. Maybe I'm reading to much into this.

When I'm nearly out of the hallway I hear someone yell my name.

"Tyler."Elena calls as she and Stefan race towards me.

"She's okay."I say before she had a chance to even ask. She smiles, looking ready to cry.

"Where is she?" She asks and I point to the door. She smiles at me gratefully before turning and heading towards the room. Stefan nods at me before walking and leaning against the wall outside the room.

I turn to leave when Caroline pops into my head. Remembering how protective Ava was over her at the founding party made me pull out my phone. If this were the other way around, Ava would kill me if I didn't call. I sigh before pressing the phone to my ear.

"Tyler?"Caroline asks sounding surprised.

"Hey, you should head to the hospital. Ava's hurt. She'll want to see you."I say, and give her a brief explanation about what happened before she could ask.

"Oh my God... I'm on my way. I'll bring Bonnie."She says. Like I care who she brings.

"Whatever, bye."I say and hang up. I put my phone back into my pocket, hopefully for the last time today.

I'm about to leave, when I see Elena walk out of the room, tears in her eyes. Stefan goes to hug her, but she pulls out of his reach quickly. A sad look falls over his face but he doesn't say anything. I start to walk away, but stop when I hear what leaves her mouth.

"Do you think Damon did this?" Elena asks angrily. My eyebrows knit together in confusion. I dislike that guy as much as the next person, but a person isn't capable of doing that kind of damage.

"It had to be him. We're the only two in Mystic Falls."Stefan answers. Only two what? I wonder puzzled. This has to do with whatever Ava is hiding.

"Oh God."Elena said and began to cry. "You can't give him that ring."She says between shudders.

"Elena, if I don't, he'll do this to someone else." Stefan answers.

Are they crazy? How could someone do this? Ava can handle herself. How do they explain the bite marks on her neck? My eavesdropping as left me with one realization. Elena and Stefan have lost their minds.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I did this chapter in Tyler's POV because Ryn Of Magic requested it and I thought it was a** **good idea. I hope everyone liked this chapter. I'm trying to keep Tyler in character, so let me know what you think. In my last story I feel like he was too sappy so I tried to limit the sap in this chapter especially. **

**Did you like the Tava moments? Who do you think attacked Ava? Damon?**

**Please Review and let me know what you thought. Review!**


	7. Haunted

**The Doppelgangers Little Sister**

**Haunted**

* * *

><p>I am haunted. Every time I close my eyes I see it. I see it's fangs dripping with my blood, it's cold hands wrapped around my neck. The faceless figure lurking behind every corner. Hiding in the shadows. I could now the...thing. I could see it everyday and not even know it.<p>

I feel like I'm going to explode. This secret is too much. I want to scream it at the top of my lungs. There is a vampire somewhere in this town and I have no idea who it is or what it wants. What am I going to do?

I felt tears roll down my cheeks. I can't do this. I can't keep this secret, it will destroy me, but I can't tell anyone. They'll think I'm crazy and probably lock me up. What am I supposed to do? How can I handle this?...I can't.

I try to choke back a sob. I wish I could go back to yesterday and leave with everyone else. Why did I have to stay late? If I had stayed, I wouldn't have gotten attacked. I wouldn't know any of this.

Or maybe I would have. Those shadows I saw watching me. I thought I was imagining things, but what if I wasn't in the wrong place at the wrong time. What if it wanted me? It called me Violet. Like my dream. But why would someone want to hurt me? What did I do?

I sighed dropping my face into my hands. I need to stop thinking about this. I thought I was done with laying in my bed all day. We just back from the hospital today. The doctors strongly suggested that I say longer, but if I'm forced to lay in bed all day, it will at least be my bed. So home we went.

I reached over and pulled the drawer of my night stand open. I need to stop crying. I reach in feeling around for a package of tissues but freeze when I feel metal. Cool to the touch.

"What the hell? I ask confused. I lean over and peer into the drawer. Complete confusion and shock contort my face.

Laying in my drawer is my Dad's gun. How the hell did it get in here? I carefully grab the gun. I suddenly feel a little better. I feel less afraid. Like I have some power in what happens. I'm not some pathetic little victim. I glance down to inspect the gun.

I've only seen it once. Uncle John showed it to me. I only got to hold it for a second until my mom came in and freaked out. I always knew where it was. In my parents closet, top shelf, in a blue metal box.

As I pulled the barrel back to see if it was loaded. Confusion filled me, again. Wooden bullets. Wait...Did my Dad know about vampires?

Questions run through my mind. So many questions. I barely hear a soft knock on my door. I jumped and quickly shoved the gun back in the drawer.

"Come in."I call and I see the door swing open, Elena walked in.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" She asks walking over and sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I'm fine."I say wiping away what's left of my tears.

"Are you okay?"She asks concerned.

"Not really."I say looking down at my hands, avoiding eye contact.

"Ava, what happened?"Elena asked reaching out and placing her hand on my arm. I looked up and see a worried look on her face.

We've never lied to each other, but can I tell her this? She'll think I'm crazy. But with one look at her, I know I have to. If I'm going to tell anyone, it should be my understanding and loyal sister.

I suck in a deep breath, and muster up some courage before speaking.

"I- I was walking to my car- it came out of nowhere. It moved so fast."I say running a hand through my hair nervously. My heart started pounding. I was afraid. I'm afraid of Elena? That can't be possible.

"What did?" She asked a strange look on her face. I tried to decipher what the look meant, but couldn't place it.

"It was-...it was a...monster...vampire."I finally blurt out and shock takes over her face.

I expect her to laugh in my face or call me crazy, but she doesn't. She just sits there, stunned. Every second that ticks by makes my stomach ache. My heart starts to thump and hands start to shake.

Finally she sits up straight and shifted her eyes to mine. I saw fear pool in her eyes, before she opened her mouth to respond.

"I brought ice cream and movies." Caroline sang as she bursts into the room.

Elena and I both jump at the sudden intrusion. I glanced over and saw her holding a tub of my favorite ice cream, Strawberry Cheesecake and my favorite movies, 50 First Dates and Clueless.

"Sorry."Caroline said when she seen our startled faces.

I looked over at Elena. who just shook her head before excusing herself. I felt a pang in my heart. Does she think I'm crazy? I can't deal with this secret by myself.

"What's with her?"Caroline asks as she walks over and sets the movies and Ice Cream on my dresser.

"Don't know."I mumble, fiddling with the end of my blanket. I can't think of anything but Elena. What was she going to say?

"I'm so bummed you won't be there tonight." Caroline says walking over and laying across the end of the bed on her back."It won't be the same. Are you sure you can't come?"She asked grabbing a magazine off of my bed and flipping through it.

"No. I can barely stand, Care."I say distractedly. My eyes keep shifting to Elena's closed bedroom door across the hall. What is she thinking?

"But I got you a sexy cat costume."She says, as if that will fix me.

"I'll pass."I say looking at my hands.

It feels ridiculous talking about something as stupid as Halloween costumes, with everything that's happened. I don't see how dressing up like a skanky cat, will help me with anything.

"Earth to Ava!"Caroline said and I snapped back to reality. I saw her waving her hands inches from my face.

"Sorry."I mumble.

"What's wrong?"She asks. I know I can't tell her. I love Caroline, but she is one of the last people I would tell any of this.

"Nothing...just tired."I say and she sighs. She hops up and walks over to my dresser.

"Okay...which one?"She asks holding up the two movies she brought.

"Uh...Clueless." I say and she smiles before walking over to the TV and putting the movie on.

Caroline stays for a few hours. We watch both movies, but I'm too in my head to pay attention. A couple minutes after we started watching Clueless, she grabbed the Ice Cream. She ended up eating it all by herself. The thought of eating makes me want to vomit.

I may be in my bedroom, but I feel like I'm still in that parking lot. I still feel tormented by the faceless figure.

After Caroline leaves to get ready for the Halloween party, I decide to get out of bed. I have to sneak around knowing Jenna would kill me, if she saw me out of bed. But I'm looking for something. Something that I always thought was just a bunch of ramblings of a crazed old drunk, but as it turn out, that old drunk happened to be right.

Jonathan Gilbert's journals. I know my Dad kept some in the house. I just don't know where. I start in the hall closet than my parents room. When I enter their room I feel a sentimental feeling build up, but I have to ignore it. I need to find the journal. I walk out of the room and limp towards the stairs, when a voice stops me.

"What do you think you're doing?"Jenna asked. I turn seeing her standing in the doorway of my room, her arms folded over her chest and a stern look on her face.

"Jenna...hey."I say, trying to force a guilty smile but can't even manage that.

"The deal was you can come home, but you have to stay in bed."She says walking over and gripping my shoulders. I sighed annoyed as she guided me towards my room.

"I needed something." I say feebly as she practically forces me back into my bed.

"What?" She asks curiously.

"A book." I answer vaguely and she quirks an eyebrow inquisitively.

"What book?"She asks and I sigh.

"Jonathan Gilbert's journal." I say and she looks at me confused.

"What do you want with that?"She asks walking over to my dresser.

She takes out a pair of black and white striped socks and a dark grey graphic t-shirt with love scrawled across it. She leans down and opens another drawer pulling out a pair of black and pink shorts . I look at her confused.

"Here. Change and I'll get you the journal."She says at I look at her surprised.

"You know where it is?" I ask.

"It's under the stairs. Now change...you'll feel better."She says before walking out of the room.

I do as she says. I was wearing the clothes I left the hospital in. Jeans and a tight sweater. Not the most comfortable things in the world. The second I slip into the pyjama's, I felt slightly more comfortable. I grab an elastic and gather all my hair to the right side of my head. I quickly pull my hair into a ponytail, happy to have it away from the bandage on my neck.

A few minutes later, Jenna walks back in with the journal in one hand, and a bottle of water in the other.

"Enjoy."She says handing me the tattered old journal."Hydrate."She added setting the bottle on my bed side table before turning to leave."If you need anything else, just yell."She says turning to look at me.

"Thanks, I promise."I say untying the strap that held it closed.

Jenna smiles before turning and leaving the room.

I quickly open the journal and look down at the fragile looking paper. It looks like I might break it if I touch it, but I push that thought away and start pouring through the book. A I read, I absorb all the information. Time ticks by unnoticed and when I finally take a break, it's dark outside.

I thought all the information would overwhelm me, but it doesn't. Instead...along with the gun, I feel like I have enough to defend myself. Hopefully. I read about vervein and how the Salvatore's grow it. Maybe they still do. I should ask Stefan about it. I have so many thoughts running through my head, I can't process them all.

I look at my clock and it reads _11:23pm_. A yawn works it's way from my throat but I'm to invested to stop. I pick up the book to start where I left off when I notice someone standing in the doorway. I jump fearfully when I see the figure, and my heart pounds, until my eyes land on a familiar face.

"Tyler? What are you doing here?"I ask clamping my hand over my chest. He looks so strange standing in my doorway.

I can't help but feel happy to see him. When I was alone and dying, he was the one who comforted me. The one who saved me. I remember everything. Him finding me and the concern in his gentle touches to my face and hands. He was the one who saved me. I can't help but feel safe with him,surprisingly.

"Jenna let me in. I wanted to see how you're doing."He said and I looked at him skeptically.

"Really? On Halloween. While there's a party going on?"I ask and he rolls his eyes.

"I was at the party...it was lame."He says walking into my room.

"So, I'm your second choice."I state and he shakes his head exasperated.

"I just can't win with you, can I?"He asks amused as he walks over to my dresser.

I watch him looking at all my pictures and feel a little strange. Tyler Lockwood in my room? This is just not natural.

"So the party was lame. And your first though was...I wonder what Ava is doing?"I ask and I see him grin.

"Yeah, you have a problem with that?"He asks quirking an eyebrow at me.

"Maybe."I say and he returns to looking at the pictures.

I notice his face twist into a look of surprise as he inspects my photos. He brings his hand up and grabs one of the pictures. His lips curve into a warm smile as he inspects the picture.

"You still have this?"He asks holding up the picture for me to see.

I smile when I see the picture. It's of Tyler and I as kids. We were wearing orange life jackets and holding fishing rods. We both had big smiles, with missing teeth, on our faces. We look so happy, I remember that day. My dad took us out on our boat to go fishing. We were supposed to fish but, we just kept casting our lines at each other, while laughing like maniacs. We spent all day just goofing around. It was a great day.

"Of course. I look so cute."I say. I'm not going to admit I kept it because it reminded me of the fun we used to have.

"What happened?"He joked looking at me. I glared at him and whipped one of my pillows at him.

As the pillow collided with him he dropped the picture and it hit the ground, the glass shattering. I winced when the glass went flying. Oops.

"Good job."He laughed and I glared at him.

"You're the one that dropped it."I said getting up.

I felt the room sway a little but ignored it. I walked over as Tyler crouched down, picking up what was left of the frame. As I walked over I wasn't paying attention, and I felt a sharp pinch on the bottom of my foot.

"Ow."I hiss and hop on one foot to see how bad it was. As I tried to get a look I felt my head spin. I was about to fall when Tyler's hands grasped my shoulders and steady me.

"It is just not your week is it?" He asked and I couldn't help but agree. First the attack and than this. I must have stepped on a hundred spiders to get all of this bad luck.

Tyler wrapped an arm around my waist and led me back to my bed. He set me down on the edge, before squatting down in front of me.

"Is it this one?"He asked pointing to my left foot and I nodded.

He carefully slipped my striped sock off, and held my foot in his hand. I watched as he lifted my foot closer to his face and inspected it. Before I could protest he had pinched the shard of glass and pulled it out. The cut stung and I felt blood drip down my heel.

"Ow."I whined and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't be a baby."He said and I pouted. He shook his head at me, before standing up and tossing the glass in the trash.

"Thanks."I say.

"Is this your new hobby. Showing up and saving me?" I ask, and he smiles as he stands.

"Maybe."He says.

I clap my hands on my knees, before rising from the bed. Once again the room spun and I swayed. And like before Tyler's hands grasped my arms steadied me. I shifted my eyes up and saw him looking down at me.

His eyes captivated me once again. I couldn't look away. I felt Tyler rub lazy circles into my bare arms with the pads of his thumbs. A shiver worked it's was up my spine from his ministrations. I absentmindedly leaned into him feeling heat radiating off of him. As I leaned in I saw his eyes flash to my lips. This is just like the last time at Cheer practice, only this time there was no honking to stop it. I was about to back away when he started to lean into me. I froze, torn between the questions that come after a kiss, and the need for his lips against mine.

He made my decision for me as he brushed his lips against mine. My eyelids fluttered closed instantly. I just stood their feeling his lips against mine, enjoying the feeling. The second our lips touched, I felt electricity course through me, touching every nerve in my body.

At first our lips just ghosted over each other gently, but Tyler quickly grew sick of that. He pressed his lips into mine with firmer pressure. The way his lips moved against mine, gently but passionate, made butterflies flutter in my stomach.

My hands ran over his muscular chest and wrapped around his neck. I played with the hair on the back of his neck, before pulling him down, wanting him as close as possible. I felt him smile into the kiss, running his hands down my arms and to my waist. He squeezed my hips before pulling me into him.

The whole world melted into nothingness. I didn't care what was happening outside of us. I don't care that there are vampires roaming the streets. Or that I was almost dinner for one. I didn't care about what this meant, or what comes after this. All I care about is his lips on mine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: They kissed! I hope everyone liked it. Review!**


	8. 162 Candles

**_The Doppelgangers Little Sister_**

**_162 Candles_**

* * *

><p>"Elena?"I asked poking my head into her room. She's in the middle of writing in her journal. She and Jeremy just got back from the police station.<p>

Vicki fled town and now everyone is freaking out. When I heard, I was worried Jeremy would be a mess but he seems fine. A little too fine, if you ask me.

"Hey."Elena said waving me in. She got up and walked over sitting on her bed. I follow her lean and plop down onto her bed."What's up?"She asked but I sensed some nervousness in her voice.

"I need to talk to you about everything. The vampires...you never really said anything."I said and she nods.

"I know, I was..."She started but I quickly interrupted her.

"I'm thinking about calling Uncle John. He knows all about this stuff. He could come and get rid of all of them."I said and a worried look contorts her face.

"No."She practically bursts out. I look at her confused.

"What?"I ask confused.

"You shouldn't call him."She said running a hand through her hair." I think you were just imagining things, Ava. Because of the blood loss probably. Vampires...aren't real."She said looking at me anxiously.

"But-."I said my voice sounding more hurt than I intended. She looked at me sadly but didn't say anything.

"I think it's best if you just forget about it. Ava.-"She said reaching over and squeezing my arm. She looked me dead in the eyes."There are no such thing as vampires. Just let it go."She finished firmly.

"Yeah."I mumble. Elena looked at me, like I was going to blow up.

I don't blow up though. I just sit there, silent. She doesn't believe me. Of course she doesn't. I feel a ache in my heart. She thinks I'm crazy. She doesn't believe me. No one will believe me. But I know what I saw. They are real.

I quickly stood up and exited the room without a word. I rushed past a worried Jeremy, and swung my door shut after me, ignoring his questions.

When I got into my room I felt tears sting my eyes. I looked around the room helplessly. I had to do something. Anything. I feel like I'm about to explode.

Normally I'd go running, but since Jenna will barely let me out of bed, that isn't going to happen. Without thinking I walk over and started kicking the side of the bed. Carefully at first, but as my anger raised, caution flew out the window. I started recklessly smashing my foot onto the mattress. I felt tears streaming down my face as I furiously kicked. I felt pain shoot through my body, but I was too upset to care. I just kept kicking until I couldn't anymore.

I'm not mad at Elena. I'm just so...angry. About everything. Why do I have to know this damn secret?

Elena may not believe me, but that doesn't change anything. I have the journal and the gun. It's up to me to protect us from vampires. If the Gilbert Journals are filled with this information, than that means the other Founding Journals have to be too, right? Maybe the other founding family members know about this. Caroline's mom must know. She's the one who deals with all of those bodies.

I quickly pull on a blue tank top, and a pair of dark jeans, wincing at the soreness that shot through my side. I grab my military jacket from the closet and slipped into a pair of black, heelless boots.

I walk over and slip the gun into a black purse. I reach for the Gilbert journal, but stop when. I notice something poking out from in between the pages. I flipped through the pages until I saw what I was searching for. There in between two pages with dark sketches, was a dried stem of a purple flower. I look at it confused, until I notice a small sketch of the flower with Vervein printed next to it.

Vervein. I felt gratitude to Jonathan Gilbert's paranoia. Thanks God us Gilbert's are crazy.

I jog over to my jewellery box and pull out an old locket that my parents left me with. Each one of us were left with something. Jeremy was given the pocket watch, I was left this necklace, that was passed down since the beginning of Mystic Falls, and Elena was left an old ring that used to be our grandma's.

I ran my hands over the silver locket. It was engraved with beautiful. flowers. I turned it over and saw an engraving on the back.

_To my wild Violet-D.S_

D.S? I wonder who that is? I shake my head. I don't have time for this. I quickly pluck a few petals off of the Vervein and placed them inside locket, than snapped it shut.

I head for my door but quickly stop in my tracks. The chance of me getting outside without Jenna catching me is slim. I sigh, pressing my lips together nervously. My eyes land on my window and I know what I have to do.

I quickly walk over and heave my window open. I used to sneak out all the time. It was a rush. I look down and suddenly realize how far it is. It's different when you have Caroline, Matt, Elena and Bonnie cheering you on. I suck in a deep breath before swinging my leg outside and quickly do the same with the other leg. I feel my feet plant on the roof before I start to slip out of the window completely.

I stand on the small stretch of roof, looking down at grass. I shuffle my feet to the edge and feel m heart start to race. I don't have many fears but heights is definitely one. I glance up and see the branch of the old oak tree outside my window. There's a small gap from where the roof ends and where the branch begins.

I do my best to ignore my fear and back up to the window. I close my eyes as I start running. I extend my arms and feel myself jump off the safety of the roof. I feel air rushing past me. Blowing in my face and through my hair. I might actually like the feeling, if I knew there wasn't a chance at falling. I waited but when I didn't feel the branch I started to panic.

I opened my eyes just in time to see the branch right in front of my face. I reached my arms out and grabbed onto the branch. I clench my hands around the branch tightly and feel myself hanging. I clamp my eyes closed and feel anxiety rise inside of me. I tried to push it down but the image of me falling is too potent. I feel the burning in my arms and my fingers start to go numb.

"This was a very bad idea."I whisper to myself annoyed.

I start to swing my body back and forth trying to get to the tree trunk. I plan to wrap my legs around it and shimmy down but all hope was lost when I tried. A sharp pain shot through my legs. I'm too sore to be doing this. I'm stuck. Just as I beginning to freak out I heard someone yell my name from below. Please don't be Jenna.

"Ava?"The voice called and I hesitantly shifted my head to see who it was.

Tyler.

"Hi."I call back stupidly.

"What the hell are you doing?"He asked shading his eyes from the sun with his hands as he looked up at me.

"I'm stuck."I say and I hear him laugh.

"Tyler!"I yelled and his laughter continues but I feel the tree move a little as he starts to climb.

"Just like the old days, huh?"He said as he made his way up the tree. I rolled my eyes.

Tyler and I used to have tree climbing competitions when we were little. I always used to beat him until one time where I fell. After that I would refuse until he mocked me into anger. I would be so determined. I would make it to the top than freeze. Paralyzed by fear. Tyler would make it to the bottom than have to come and help me down. He would never let me hear the end of it. That is until I punched him in the arm and he would chase me around.

"Shut up and get me down."I said feeling my fingers start to slip.

"So impatient."He mutters.

"I'm slipping."I say trying to wrap my legs around the trunk again but get the same sharp pain through my body.

"Hold on."He says and I'm surprised at how close he sounded.

I feel my fingers slip off the branch. I would have fallen if Tyler's arm hadn't wrapped around my waist. I quickly grab another branch and hate at how weak I feel. It seems like all I do is get saved lately.

"You okay?"He asked, and I turn to see him looking at me confused.

"I'm fine."I mumbled.

Tyler quickly got the hint and started to help me down. He guided me down the tree carefully. I didn't start to relax until my feet were firmly planted on the ground. I walked away from the tree as he jumped down.

"You sure you okay?"He asked when he turned around to face me.

"Do you just follow me around waiting for me to mess up?"I ask feeling angry.

"Someone's in a mood."He says and I sigh. I don't want to take it out on him. I ran my fingers through my hair stressed.

"Sorry."I said before striating my purse strap on my shoulder. I turn to walk away when he grabs my arm topping me.

"What were you doing up there?"He questioned curiously.

"I was trying to sneak out. Jenna won't even let me out of bed. I have to do something."I explain and he sighs.

"You couldn't think of anything other than dangling from a tree?"He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't plan on dangling. I've climbed down that tree before. I just...froze."I told him annoyed.

I felt so many emotions running through me. I didn't know which one was going to come out, until it was already showing.

"Well were are you going that is so important?"He asked sounding annoyed himself.

" I uh...I need to talk to the sheriff."I say and he looks at me sceptically.

"About what?"He asked and I sighed.

"What are you doing here?"I asked changing the subject.

Tyler and I haven't spoken since we kissed. I'm confused on what it meant. I feel a little awkward around him. I don't know what he wants...hell I don't even know what the hell I want. I was hoping to be able to avoid him until I figured it out.

"I wanted to talk to you."He answered honestly. I shifted my eyes from him to the ground.

"About what?"I ask coyly.

"You know what I want to talk about."He said knowingly but I shrugged." I looked up and saw him roll his eyes."The kiss."He said and I sighed.

"I can't do this right now."I tell him and notice a look of hurt flash in his eyes. Guilt fills me. I didn't mean to hurt him.

"Fine. Whatever."He said before turning to walk away.

I watched him walk away and as the seconds ticked by it just kept feeling more and more wrong.

"Wait." I yelled running after him.

"It's fine. The kiss was no big deal."He said and I rolled my eyes. Damaging Tyler's ego is one of the worst thing you can do to him.

I sigh before leaning up on my tip toes and brushing my lips against his softly. I felt him stiffen in surprise at first before relaxing seconds later. He brought his hand to my face and cupped my cheek, as he kissed back tenderly.

The familiar feeling of electricity running through my body, returned. I felt a little light headed as his lips moved against mine so perfectly. I may not be sure of what I want, but this is definitely very convincing.

I have to force myself to pull away after a minute. I immediately feel the loss of his lips. I look up at him and see he's smiling. It's infectious and before I know it a grin is working its way onto my face too.

"I have something I need to do, but I promise, we'll talk later."I say and he sighs but ultimately nods.

"At the party."He says and I look at him confused. Not another Founder's obligation party.

"What party?"I asked.

"Stefan's party. At the Grill. Caroline's throwing it."He says surprised by the fact that I have no clue what he is talking about.

"Why is Caroline throwing Stefan a party?"I ask myself more than Tyler.

"I don't know, but it starts at six."He said before turning and walking away.

I stand there and ponder, why of all people Caroline is throwing the party. Since Elena and Stefan have broke up he's kind of been a touchy subject. I allow myself five minutes before jumping back into action.

I quickly ran across the lawn, ignoring the pain coursing through my body. When I made it to the garage, I slipped in the side door. I quickly made my way over to my dad's old black Camaro.

Matt and my dad rebuilt this car a thousand times. My Dad gave it to me for my sixteenth birthday. I don't get a chance to drive it much. Mostly because it brings back to many memories.

I pull the keys out from the gap between the tire and the hood before unlocking the car. The second I slipped inside the smell of old leather hit me. It brought back so many memories. I learned to drive in this car, we drove down to Georgia one summer in this car. So many memories.

I smiled at the memories before turning the key in the ignition. The car roared to life. I reached up and hit the garage door button, and waited for the door to lift up, before pulling out of the dusty old garage.

Once at the police station, I quickly exited the car. When I walked inside I made my way to Caroline's mom's office. I've been here a few times. When I turned the corner I froze in my tracks. Damon.

He was just coming out of the sheriff's office. I thought he left town? Stefan said he was gone. I felt annoyance rise in me. I wonder how the conversation between Damon and the sheriff would have gone if she knew what he did. I would pay to see that.

When Damon turned he started down the hall, but stopped when he saw me.

"What are you doing here?"I ask angrily. What part of leaving town doesn't he understand?

"Just visiting the sheriff."He said a smirk on his face. I wanted to smack that damn smirk right off his smug face.

"When I look down I notice a ring on his hand. There was a sketch of a similar ring in Jonathan's later journals. After they got rid of the vampires. Jonathan said that he thinks all the vampires wore them.

Bites on Caroline, lapses in memory. How the hell did I miss this?

"You're a vampire."I accuse reaching for my gun but his hand grabs my arm to stop me. I yank my arm using all the strength I have to pull it out of his hands. But he's too strong and I'm transported back to that parking lot. I tried getting away but the person was too strong. Was that person Damon?

"Would you be quiet."He hissed looking over at the sheriff sitting a few feet away in her office.

The other foundering families must know too. I'm about to scream vampire, when he looks down at me.

"You are going to forget everything you saw. You were attacked by an animal. You will forget everything."He said and I looked up at him stunned.

"Vampire."I whispered looking up at him.

He looks at me surprised, until his eyes land on my necklace. But when he sees my necklace he freezes. Like he's just seen a ghost.

"Were did you get that?"He asked shocked.

"It's been passed down through the family."I answer, confused by the look in his eyes.

"How many times have you erased my memories?"I asked angrily, changing the subject.

"Only one."He said as if it's no big deal. He was trying to act relaxed, but every few seconds his eyes would shift to the locket. As if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"How many times did you erase Caroline's" I asked feeling the urge to reach for the gun in my bag.

"More than one."He answered sarcastically.

"Did you attack me?"I ask taking a step away from the newly realized vampire.

"No."He said point blank. He didn't look at me with pleading eyes, but with honest ones. I can't trust him. He compelled me before for a reason.

"I don't believe you." I sneer venomously.

"Yes, you do. If you didn't, you'd be trying to run." He answered logically. I went to respond but realized he may have had a point. I quickly hook that feeling off.

"You're a liar." I accuse, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Don't look at me with those judgy little eyes. You look just like your sister when you do that. She had the same look when she found out. Must be a Gilbert trait."

"Wait...does Elena know?" I ask shocked.

That's impossible. If she knew, why would she try to convince me I was seeing things? Make me feel like I'm crazy? She wouldn't do that. If she did, I could never trust her again.

"Obviously. Who do you think told me to compel your brother to forget his suffering.? See I'm a good guy too. Kind of."He answered and I stepped back shocked.

_Vicki' gone, I'll miss her but I think it's for the best._

That's what Jeremy said. I knew he was acting odd but I never imagined this. It can't be true. Why –how could she do that? She wouldn't. Unless...

Stefan's a vampire too. That's why he acted so weird when I brought up the original Salvatore brothers. They are the original Salvatore brothers.

I turned and ran out of the police station. This can't be true. I want to refuse to believe it, but my instincts are contradicting my feelings.

I just ran to my car and threw my body inside. Of all the thing I thought might happen, this was not one of them. Elena and I always tell each other the truth. At least about big things. We trust each other. Or at least I thought we did.

Part of me refuses to believe it. But another part knows the truth. It makes sense. Why she was so scared when I told her what I saw. Why she's been acting so strangely. She knows...and she tried to convince me I was crazy. She lied right to my face.

I drove around for a few hours. I didn't want to go home, and it was too early to go to the Grill. At around six-thirty I pulled into the Grill. There were a lot of cars parked outside and I could hear the music from out here.

I glanced at myself in the mirror. My skin looked pale, and my face surprised. I took a deep breath and vanished the look from my features, before heading inside.

For once I was glad the place was packed. I could slip in and fade into the crowd. There was a draw back of being an athlete in high school. It usually automatically made you popular. I run track, play soccer and cheer. And also being the daughter of two dead people don't help. Sometimes I like to pretend like I'm not myself.

But just as I make my way through the crowd, I bump into someone. Stefan, and some blonde girl.

"Stefan."I mutter in greeting. He smiles at me but I don't force one in return. I glance at the girl he's with and he quickly introduces her.

"Ava. This is my friend Lexi."He says and I look up at the tall blonde. When our eyes meet, Lexi's eyes look into mine shocked.

Lexi's eyes widened when she saw me. She looked at me the same way Stefan and Damon did the first time they saw me. She looked back at Stefan with a confused look. He shrugged in response.

"Uh...hi, I'm Ava."I say feeling uncomfortable.

"Lexi."She replied finally melting out of her shock.

"Lexi, this is Elena's younger sister."Stefan said and I gulped when I notice the same ring on his finger as Damon. Vampire.

"Oh...didn't see that coming."Lexi said shaking her head.

I look at her puzzled. What is that supposed to mean? I'm about to question her when I see Tyler heading over.

"Hey."He says when he reaches us and Lexi's eyes widen again. She looks at us back and forth before looking at Stefan shocked. What the hell is happening.

"Hi."I reply. He looks over and sees Lexi and Stefan whispering at each other. It seems like something is wrong but I don't care. It's very possible that Stefan attacked me. Or this Lexi. They seem to know each other. She could be one too.

"Tyler."Stefan nods and Tyler nods back, a little less cordial than Stefan though.

"Uh...I'll see you later. Happy Birthday."I say not sure how else to get away. Just being in the presence of suspected vampires gives me chills.

"Thanks."Stefan says and I grab Tyler and pull him towards the bar. I need a drink.

"That wasn't awkward."Tyler comments as I drag him along.

"Tell me about it."I said as I approached the bar.

I waited for the bartender to walk to the other side of the bar before leaning over and grabbing a bottle from under the counter. I quickly slipped it into my jacket and walked over to a dark corner. I slipped into a dark booth. Tyler slipped into the booth beside me, looking at me surprised.

"What?"I asked as I grabbed the empty mug that sat on the table. I filled one up before pouring another and sliding it to Tyler.

"Nothing. Just, I don't know. Are you okay?"He asked as I took a sip from the mug.

I cringed as the strong liquor hit my taste buds. I ignored it and swallowed, the alcohol burning my throat as it went down.

"Better now."I saw drowning another sip.

I'm not a big drinker. I've only ever drank beer before. But now I'm sitting in the dark sipping scotch with Tyler. My life is taking a strange turn.

"Ava, what's wrong?"He asks and I sigh.

I look over at his. I can barely make out his face in the dark. The last thing I want to do is talk. Throwing caution to the wind I grab the collar of his shirt and pull his face onto mine. At first Tyler stiffened but like I expected he quickly relaxed and kissed back.

Unlike our other kisses, this was not tender and gentle. It was needy. And I was the one who needed him. I was the one who was instigating. I think we were both shocked at my sudden aggressiveness.

Our lips moved together feverishly. We were going at it like there was no tomorrow. It was a blur of lips and tongues. Hands running over each others bodies and pulling the other as close as possible. I marvelled at his strong chest and chiselled stomach. Soon I didn't know where he started and I began. All I know is I wanted him. Needed him. More than I ever needed anyone.

I moaned into the kiss when I felt Tyler pull me onto his lap. If we weren't so hidden I would be embarrassed. When I straddled his I felt heat rise inside of me. A heat I've never felt before. I steadied myself by holding onto his shoulders. I felt cold when he pulled away.

He looked up at me with dark lustful eyes. His lips swollen and panting heavily. I felt proud that I was the one who made him look like that.

"We should take this somewhere else."He said in a husky voice that made me shiver.

"Okay."I say slipping off of him.

I don't know what's come over me. I should be trying to figure something, anything, out but I just don't care right now. I don't know if it's the scotch or the betrayal. But either way I won't be accomplishing anything tonight, but fulfilling this need inside of me.

Tyler is about to slip out of the booth when a voice calls my name. A familiar voice. The voice of the last person I want to see right now. Elena.

"What are you doing here?"I hear Elena say.

I see a concerned looking Elena looking at me. I can barely look her in the face. How could she lie right to my face. Try to convince me I was seeing things. Let me deal with this on my own. I'm obviously not doing a very good job.

"What does it look like?"I growl, grabbing the mug and downing another ship. I hear Tyler mutter cat fight before slipping out of his the. He's so brave.

I feel the uncontrollable need weakening as I look at Elena. Instead I feel betrayed all over again.

"Are you drunk?"She asks and I glare at her.

"No."I nearly snarl and she looks at me confused. I take another drink, finishing my cup before slipping out of the booth. I'm not drunk, but I'm not sober either.

"Ava...are you okay?" She asks reaching out and placing a hand on my shoulder in concern. I rip my arm out of her reach as if her touch is poison.

"Like you care."I say sunning a hand through my dark hair in annoyance.

"Of course I do. What's the matter?" She asks sounding worried.

"I'd tell you but you'd probably just try to convince me I'm crazy again."I said and realization took over her features followed by guilt.

"Ava-"She starts, but I can't stand to listen so I cut her off.

"I know Elena. Turns out Damon of all people, is more honest than you are."I said glaring daggers at her.

"Oh God. Ava, I can explain." She said and I laughed humourlessly. I doubt it.

"No, don't bother. I trusted you. I thought you trusted me too."I said my voice sounding hurt.

"I do."She replied and I rolled my eyes.

"No you don't. You'd rather protect your boyfriend, than be honest with me. You made me think I was crazy. You made me deal with this all by myself. You asked Damon to compel Jeremy. How could you do that. I trusted you. We trusted you."I started to raise my voice and Elena looked around worried.

"Ava, I can explain."She says firmly, but I'm too angry to care what she has to say.

"Save it. I don't have time for your lies."I say and push past her, bumping her with my shoulder as I go.

I walk around looking for Tyler when I see the sheriff and a few deputies walking up to the bar. They seem so serious it piques my interest. I watch the sheriff as she approaches Lexi and Damon at the bar. I see Liz pull out a needle and stick Lexi with it. It instantly makes Lexi stump, almost falling to the ground. Vervein? It must be...The sheriff knows.

Damon suddenly jumps up, shocked as the deputies grab Lexi and haul her through the Grill. I notice the sheriff say something to Damon before walking away. Damon's shocked face turns into an evil smile, before he turns and slips out the back door.

This can't be good. He's done something and I just know it is bad. I can't help my curiosity, and before I even realize what's happening I'm following him.

Once I get outside he's gone. I look around but realize I'm alone. I should turn around but my instincts are screaming at me to keep going. So I do. I walk out slowly. I peek around the corner of the Grill, trying to stay hidden. I watch as the deputies lug Lexi towards their patrol cars. I start to feel some injustice for the blonde, that is until what happens next.

Suddenly she stops and with a noise I could only describe as a hiss, her head shoots up. Panic shoot through me. Sharp fangs are snapping at the sheriff, who's back is turned. I watch horrified as Lexi shoves one of the deputies into the side of the car and the other one flying through the air. He crashes into the windshield of another car, the glass shattering under him. Flashbacks come rushing back. Being thrown into the side of the car, those fangs dripping with my blood. She is a monster.

I watch as the sheriff turns and pulls out her gun. She fires at Lexi, shooting her in the heart but she doesn't stop. She just smiles as keeps walking towards the sheriff. Panic runs through me as Liz fires again, but Lexi is still unaffected. I reach for my purse and pull out my own gun ready to intervene. I will kill this monster if I have to. Lexi pauses for a second and is about to pounce. I raise my gun and aim, just as Damon jumps out of nowhere and stabs her in the heart with what looks like a wooden stake. I watch as Lexi's skin turns grey and she crumbles to the ground.

My heart is pounding and I feel sweat dripping down my forehead. Shock courses through me. I just stand there with my gun raised frozen. I have never seen anyone die before. I've seen dead bodies but it's different witnessing the actual death. I suck in a shaky breath before lowering my gun. I'm about to put it away, but stop when I hear a gasp behind me. I whip around and see Tyler looking over my shoulder. He must have followed me out here.

He is looking at the dead vampire shocked. He saw everything. I can tell by the look on his face. He had seen it all. Lexi's fangs and the stake through her heart.

"Oh my God."I heard him whisper.

"Tyler."I say slipping the gun into my purse. I walked over to him carefully and put my hand on his shoulder. I was hoping it was comforting but there's little comfort I can offer him right now. Everything he thought was just in crappy movies is real and he just saw it.

"Oh my God...what- how-" He sputters not sure of what to do.

"Tyler. Come with me."I say and grab his hand, dragging him away.

I pull him down a dark ally. We stop when we come to a dead end and I turn to look at him. He looks shocked. I don't blame him. He looks like he's trying to say something but he's either to shocked or scared to for the words.

"What was that gi-thing?"He blurted out.

"A vampire."I answered flat out. If anyone tried to sugar coat it with me, I would probably be annoyed.

"You're crazy."He laughs running a hand through his hair. He starts to walk away, so I grabbed his hand.

"Than explain what you just saw? You know I'm right. That's why you're so scared."I hiss and his laugh fades away..

"I-"He started but realized he had no reply.

"Tyler, I know it's confusing. But you have to understand, this world, hell even this town, is far more mysterious than we ever could have imagined. There are things out there we can't explain. Things that are dangerous."I explained and his captivating brown eyes now look scared.

"How do you know about this stuff?" He asked confused.

"It's a long story."I said, not wanting to get into that right here. Damon could be listening for all I know. If he knows Tyler knows, than Tyler is in danger.

"Ava."He complains annoyed.

"Fine. I wasn't attacked by an animal."I answer quickly and realization falls over him.

"Oh my God."He mumbled.

"Yeah, tell me about it."I reply.

I feel relieved. I know it's selfish but I'm just glad I have someone to talk to about this.

"Did you know before that?"He asked and I sighed impatiently.

"No. Look we have to go before anyone sees us. But I'll tell you everything I know. Just...not here."I said and he looked at me blankly for a moment. After a minute he breathed out a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay."He said his voice a little shaky.

"Come on. We have to go."I said turning and walking back down the ally. I heard Tyler follow me after a minute.

I'm not sure what I'm going to tell him. I barely know what's going on. But the little I do know will have to do for tonight. We can figure the rest out later.

* * *

><p><strong>There is a video I found online. I think it represents what Damon and Ava's friendship will be. It's Mary and Damon -Impossible by Mega Smaylik. I'll put the link on my profile in case anyone wants to watch it. <strong>

**Review! I love hearing your guys's opinions, so don't be shy.**


	9. History Repeating

**The Doppelgangers Little Sister**

**History Repeating**

* * *

><p>"Wait, Stefan is a vampire!"Tyler asked stunned.<p>

We're currently sitting on my bed. We've been up all night talking. I've been doing my best to explain everything, but I'm just now realizing how little information I actually have.

I have to give it to him. He's taking it a lot better than I did, either that or he's a really good actor. He's been listening, absorbing everything silently. Don't get me wrong he freaked out, but not as much as I did. But than again, he actually has someone to talk to about it.

"Yes...him and Damon."I continue and he shakes his head shocked.

"And they aren't the ones who attacked you?"He asks and I shrug.

"I'm not sure. I didn't see a face. But for some reason I don't think it was Damon. Don't ask why, I just don't think it was him."I answer.

I can't explain why I feel this way, but something inside of me is screaming that it wasn't him. I don't know why though, I wouldn't put it past him. He nearly killed Caroline.

"Was it that girl from last night?"He asked curiously and I sigh.

"I don't know."I reply trying to suppress a yawn but failing.

I fall back onto my bed and feel comfort flows through my body. I close my eye for a second, cursing at the sleep I can't give into. It's nearly 4:30 am and I'm exhausted.

"Are you awake?"Tyler asks laying on his side beside me.

"No."I answer and he chuckles.

"Do you want me to go? We can finish this tomorrow."He says and I sigh.

"I already told you everything I know. I've only known a week longer than you."I remind him and he grunts in reply.

"Maybe there's something in my family's journals."He says more to himself than to me.

"Maybe."I saw yawning again.

"Okay, I'll let you sleep."He says starting to roll off the bed. But my eyes shoot open and I grab his arm stopping him.

"You don't have to. You could stay...if you want. We have to be at school in a few hours anyway."I tell him and he grins devilishly at me. Oh boy.

"Ava Gilbert...are you propositioning me?"He asks and I roll my eyes plopping back onto my bed.

"Just lay down, and shut up."I tell him shaking my head. He can be so annoying sometimes

"What a sweet talker."He replies sarcastically before standing up and slipping out of his shoes.

I watch as he starts undoing his jeans. I look up at him shocked, but he just smirked before dropping them to the floor. He was wearing a pair of black boxers. He quickly pulled off his shirt revealing his sculpted torso. I tried not to stare but failed.

"Like what you see?"He asked and I couldn't help the blush that warmed my cheeks.

"No, you've really let yourself go."I reply and he laughs.

I walk over to my dresser and pull out a pair of grey shorts and a pink tank top, and head for the bathroom.

"You can change in here...I don't mind."He said and I give him the finger before slipping into the bathroom.

I quickly changed and brushed my teeth before walking back into my bedroom. When I walked in I stopped and laughed. Tyler was laying in my bed, under the zebra print and hot pink blankets. He looked ridiculous.

"What are you laughing at?"He asked raising an eyebrow expectantly.

"You."I answer honestly before walking over and pulling the blankets back.

I quickly slipped into bed and turned the light off. I could still see Tyler, due to the three wall to ceiling windows, that let moonlight shine in. I felt a little unsure of what to do. I've never slept with anyone other than my friends, and Jeremy, on one uncomfortable camping trip.

As I was contemplating what to do, Tyler laid down on his side, facing me. I laid down, deciding it was less awkward for me to sleep with my back facing him. Once I closed my eyes, I began to feel more comfortable.

That is until I felt Tyler drape his arm over my waist and pull my back against his chest. I never took him for a cuddler. I felt his firm torso curve around mine and his warm breath on the back of my neck. The fresh sent of rain and cinnamon filled the air and I couldn't help but like it.

It felt nice. I let Tyler's even breaths sooth me to sleep.

_A little girl with long dark hair and big brown eyes and a little boy with short black hair and piercing blue eyes ran up the grand staircase laughing. The boy looked around ten, while the girl was no older than seven. _

_"__Hurry up, Damon."The young girl laughed as she passed the boy on the stairs. He smirked wickedly, before picking up the pace and catching up with her._

_When they finally reached the top of the stairs they ran down the hall and burst into a bedroom._

_The room was as grand as the stairs. A large canopy bed sat in the middle of the room, dressed in yellow and green silk. There was a large window on the far wall that overlooked the vast Gilbert grounds. Pushed up against the wall parallel to the window was a beautiful wood wardrobe. _

_The little boy immediately ran and launched himself onto the bed. Once he once in the center of the bed he stood and started jumping, while laughing infectiously. _

_The little girl returned the laugh as she raced over to the wardrobe and stared up at the contents is awe. It was full of beautiful dresses of all different colors and materials. She quickly grabbed a long red one and pulled it to the ground. Once laying on the ground the girl stepped into the dress and pulled it up. She only took up a quarter of the dress but she didn't seem to care. She slowly danced around the room, humming a made up tune that seemed to echo through the room._

_"__How do I look?"The girl asked stopping to look at her partner in crime. He stopped jumping and looked at her, panting slightly._

_"__Gross...like a girl."He said laughing manically and began jumping again. _

_The little girl huffed before dropping the dress and jumping up on the bed. She quickly grabbed pillow and used all her body to smack Damon with it. White feathers exploded from the pillow, raining down on the bed. Damon fell off the bed and landed on the ground with a humph. _

_"__Violet...you are so dead."He said before jumping up and climbing the bed once again. _

_Violet laughed excitedly, jumping in place, waiting for him to grab a pillow. Once he did, it was war. The two ducked and jumped, trying to dodge incoming pillows. They threw and assaulted each other with pillows. Their laughter filled the room as the war continued. Soon white feathers were raining down on them. It looked beautiful._

_After a while the war was forgotten. Damon was picking up piles of feather and threw them up into the air, and they floated down to the bed. Violet was jumping up and down on the bed with her arms stretched above her head, reaching for the feathers, a wide smile on her face._

_The two jumped and laughed all day. Their laughter echoing through the large house._

I woke up with a gasp. I sat up and rubbed my tired eyes. Why do I keep having these dreams? They make no sense. Damon and I aren't friends, and last time I checked I wasn't alive when he was a kid. I just don't get it.

I quickly rolled out of bed and walked over to my dresser. I turned and gazed outside. My eyes widened when I saw a black leather jacket. I saw someone leaning against the oak tree outside my window but I blinked and they were gone.

"You okay?"A voice asked and I jumped.

When I turned I saw Tyler walking out of my bathroom in a towel and nothing else. His hair was wet, and droplets of water ran down his neck onto his chest. I quickly looked away, and busied myself by picking out my outfit.

"Yeah."I answered pulling out a blue plaid shirt and pair of black jeans. I was to lazy to shower so I grabbed a black beanie instead.

I had forgotten he had slept over. I must have gone crazy last night due to the exhaustion. I can't believe I invited him to sleep in my bed. I'm not mad it happened, but just surprised.

Tyler and I got dressed in silence, but it was awkward. It was just quiet. Both of us had a lot to think about. I saw the bracelet Tyler was wearing. We had filled it with vervein last night. After we were dresses I snuck down the stairs first and made sure the coast was clear before Tyler came out. Once in the safety of outside I relaxed slightly.

Tyler drove to school in his car. Mine is still in the parking lot at the Grill. I wanted to say something, but each second that passed it got more difficult. Before long Tyler was parking in the school parking lot. We were going to split up but didn't bother when we saw Matt and Caroline up ahead.

When we reached our best friends we finally split up. I looped my arm through Caroline's as we made our way inside. It didn't take long for me to notice that something was wrong.

"Okay...what's wrong?"I ask after a few minutes of silence. Caroline and silence do not go together naturally.

"Caroline."I say pointedly and as expected, she crumbles.

"Matt took me home last night. I was drunk. He stayed the night and we cuddled. Now he's acting weird."She said in one breath.

I did not see that coming. Matt and Caroline. That is an odd pair.

I feel a bit odd myself. Here I am walking through the hall, like nothing is wrong. But it is. As far as I know there are two vampires in town.

"Well, do you like him?"I ask snapping back to reality. I'm right here with Caroline, but I feel like I'm at a distance.

"I don't know."She answers confused.

"I think you should talk to him." I advise after a vampire filled pause. I need to push these thoughts from my mind.

"I know."She says as we make our way to our lockers.

"So...what's going on with you and Tyler?"She asks a gossipy smile on her face.

I knew this was coming.

"Real answer please."She responds as we reach our lockers and pull them open.

I know once I tell Caroline, I will never hear the end of it. Here goes nothing.

"We kissed and it was great. I just don't know what it means."I divulge and her face light up. I look at her scared, as she practically squeals.

"Oh my God! I knew it. You like him."She accused excitedly.

"I kissed him, obviously I like him."I reply rolling my eyes as I pull out al the books I'll need for class.

"Okay...not seeing the problem."She replies confused.

"It's just...I don't know. Scary."I reply, getting annoyed with how scared I've been lately.

Out of all the things I've had to go through this is the scariest. Fighting vampires is scary enough, but giving someone the opportunity to break my heart terrifies me.

"Yeah...but it's fun too. I may not be Tyler's biggest fan, but I don't think he'd hurt you."She says and I look at her surprised.

"You think so do ya?"I ask as we shut our lockers and head to class.

"And if he does, I'll kill him."She responds and I laugh.

When we walked into the classroom, I saw Elena sitting in a desk, staring at an empty seat sadly. She looked up hopefully at me, but I just glared at her before walking to the other side of the room.

I'm not mad that she lied to me, but once I found out she tried to convince me I was crazy. She didn't trust me, so I don't trust her.

Caroline looked in between us confused before following me and sliding into the seat next to me.

"What was that about?"She asked setting her books on her desk.

"I don't want to talk about it."I reply and she narrows her eyes at me.

"As your best friend, you have to tell me. Come on."She said just as Bonnie walked in.

I was Caroline glare at her as Bonnie headed to an open seat.

"What is that about?"I ask and she rolls her eyes.

"She stole my necklace. And now she won't give it back. Your turn."She said and I sighed.

I obviously can't tell her the real reason. But thankfully the teacher walked in, ending our conversation.

"Good morning everyone."The teacher greeted and I noticed how young he was.

He couldn't have been that much older than us. He looked like he was in his mid-twenties. He had short, cropped light brown hair, that made him look more like a student than a teacher.

"Alrighty."He muttered as he turned and picked up a piece of chalk.

While he was writing his name on the board I turned and mouthed _cute,_ to Caroline. She laughed and nodded in agreement.

When I looked back up at the board I saw an odd name scrawled out across the chalkboard.

"Alaric Saltzman. ."It's a mouthful I know. It doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. Saltzman is of German origin. My family immigrated here in 1755, to Texas. I however was born and raised in Boston. " He turned back and addressed the class, with a kind smile.

"Now the name Alaric, belongs to a very dead great Grandfather, I will never be able to thank enough. You'll probably want to pronounce it Al-ric, but it's Alaric. But you, can call me Ric. I'm your new history teacher. "He finished with his speech.

I couldn't help but feel a little exited. Maybe I'll finally have a history teacher who doesn't make me want to bang my head against the wall until I pass out.

After school ended I was heading out to the Soccer field for practice. It felt weird but good to be doing something so normal. It took some convincing to let Jenna okay me playing again, but I won, as usual.

I was approaching the field when I noticed Damon, talking to Bonnie. She looked at him fearfully, as he stood in front of her car, blocking her way. I watched carefully as he moved and pulled the door open. What is he doing?

Curiosity got the best of me. That and protectiveness. I'm not going to let him hurt anyone else. I walk over and see Damon watching Bonnie's car drive away.

"Aren't you a little old for high school?"I asked, as I walked over. He looked up and smiled sarcastically at my comment.

"Just trying to retrieve my property."He answered slipping his hands in his pockets.

"Leave her alone, Damon."I warned.

First Caroline and now Bonnie. Doesn't he know people his own age? Well the age he's claiming to be.

"I would, but I just don't want to."Damon said stubbornly, before turning and walking away.

I watched as he walked over to his car. I sigh not knowing what to do. I need to protect my friends. Wouldn't it be easier for Bonnie to jut give Damon whatever it is he wants? What's the worst that could happen?

"Ava?"A voice asked from behind me. I turned and saw Stefan standing there. I took a step away from him.

"Stefan."I reply curtly.

I don't know why I'm not as fearful of Damon. I guess it's because, if was going to attack me he'd have done it already. At least I can get a read on Damon. He isn't as good at concealing his emotions as he'd like to think.

But Stefan is an enigma.

"Can I talk to you?"He asked politely.

"I should actually get to practice."I replied lamely. Practice doesn't start for another ten minutes.

"I'll just take a minute."He promised and I sigh. Out of excuses.

"Sure."I finally cave, cursing myself out internally.

"Elena asked me to talk to you."He explained and I rolled my eyes.

Leave it to Elena to send a vampire to ask me to forgive her.

"Of course she did."I mutter under my breath. He doesn't mention it though.

"She told me...you found out about me and Damon." He said thoughtfully.

"No thanks to her."I said angrily and he looked at me pointedly.

"I asked her not to tell anyone. And how do you think you'd react if she did tell you?"He asked and I looked at him confused.

"After I was attacked I told her it was a vampire. She tried to convince me I was seeing things."I told him, and it was his turn to look confused.

"She didn't tell me that."He said and I scoffed. Of course she didn't." Regardless, she was just trying to protect you."He continued and I rolled my eyes. I'm pretty sure I wasn't the one she was trying to protect.

"Well I was pretty dead set on the idea, after some fanged freak nearly killed me."I replied feeling anger rise in me."Do you know who it was?"I asked curiously.

"You mean was it me?"He asked smiling slightly.

"Yeah, was it? Or was it Lexi? Or Damon? Or whoever else is running around here with fangs?"I asked folding my arms over my chest uncomfortable. I

was standing in the parking lot, I nearly died a few weeks ago. I want answers.

"We're not all monsters, Ava."Stefan explained pleadingly. By definition, aren't vampires monsters?

"Pretty much everyone I've met but you has been bad."I say and he shakes his head in disagreement. And I'm still not sure about him. I just have no evidence against him.

"Lexi wasn't."He says and I scoff. He looks and me confused .

"I was there when they took her. She nearly killed three cops, one of which was my friend's mom. Last time I checked that's a very monster-like thing to do."I said raising my eyebrow, daring him to correct me.

"They were going to kill her."He defends and I shrug.

"From a human standpoint you guys are the enemy. Someone attacked me and until I find out who, I don't trust any vampires."I told him truthfully."But, I do like you Stefan. Don't make me regret it."I told him before walking past him, towards the field.

After a gruelling practice, I jogged to the Grill and picked up my car. I saw Jeremy walking out of the Gill as I was about to leave.

"Hey freak, get in!"I yell and he glanced over his shoulder to see who was yelling like a maniac. When he saw me he rolled his eyes before walking over and getting inside.

I pulled out of the Grill as Jeremy fiddled with the radio. Typical.

"How was school? Did you meet Mr. Saltzman?"I asked as I pulled onto the main road.

"Yeah, he seems cool."Jeremy replied. "He's giving me some extra credit to bring my grades up."He said and I looked at him surprised.

Jeremy actually thinking about grades? I don't know what Damon did to him. I'm glad he's getting back to his old self but if he had to be forced to do it, it really isn't him. It's just a lie.

"That's great Jer. What do you have to do?"I asked curiously.

"Write a paper on Mystic Falls. I have to use local recourses though. I think I'll use those journals Dad had."He said and I cursed internally.

I have the only Gilbert journal that I have access to.

"I have it. I'll give it to you later. I want to make a copy first."I tell him quickly. He looks at me suspiciously.

"Why do you want a copy?"He asked and I shrugged, doing my best to play it cool.

"I've always been interested in that stuff."I remind him and he seems to believe that. As the words leave my mouth a thought pops into my head." I found your bracelet. It's in my bag."I tell him and he looks at me suspiciously before reaching into the backseat and digging through my bag.

I told his bracelet last night, once I got home. I laced the thing with vervein along with Jenna's perfume. Between Tyler, Jeremy, Jenna and myself all of the vervein I had, is gone.

"You found it?"He asked sliding it onto his wrist and turning back around.

"Yup."I reply giving him no explanation.

Once I pull into the driveway, I see Bonnie running across the lawn, like she's on a mission. I watch her curiously. She seems different. I sum it up to a long, tiring day and jog to catch up with Jeremy.

We are greeted by Caroline and Elena's screams when we walk through the door. I stare at them confused, with my hand clamped over my chest. Are they trying to give me a heart attack?

Jeremy just rolls his eyes, and mutters something about women, before walking into the kitchen. I however have some questions to ask.

"What the hell?"I practically yell, feeling my heart pounding underneath my hand.

"I'm done."Caroline says sounding completely freaked out. She grabs her coat and runs out the front door.

"What the hell is going on?"I ask, as I turn watching a freaked out Caroline running to her car.

"Bonnie...she's being possessed by her ancestor, Emily."Elena answered running out the door.

"You've got to be kidding me. There are ghosts too?"I say to an empty room before turning and following Elena.

I'm still pissed at her, but if Bonnie really is in trouble, I have no choice.

We run over to her car and hop in. She pulls out of the driveway like a mad women. Pulling out her phone and dialling as quickly as humanly possible.

"Stefan, it's Bonnie."Elena said into the phone frantically. I'm to focused on the speed we're going to care what the hell was going on. We were speeding down the road faster than I thought possible. We're going to die.

"It's Emily...she's possessing her. She said, I can't let him have it. It must be destroyed. "Elena said repeating words sounding confused."Than she just left."She finished.

Elena stopped talking, o I'm guessing Stefan is talking at the moment.

"I don- Fell's Church. That's were Emily took Bonnie in her dreams."Elena went on and I looked at her stunned. Wow. Having your dreams hijacked and being possessed. I'm officially glad I'm not Bonnie right now.

Elena hung up and tossed her phone in the back seat. She looked worried as she drove. I sighed before pulling the gun from my purse and clocking it, to get ready. Elena gasped and her eyes widened.

"Oh my God! What is that?"She asked and I rolled my eyes.

"This Elena, is a gun."I answered slowly as if she were a child.

"Where did you get it?"She asked nervously. What does she think I'm going do? Shoot her? I'm not that mad.

"It was Dad's. I found it in my drawer after the attack. Don't ask how it got there cause I have no clue."I explained anxiously. I've never actually shot at anyone before.

"What do you plan on doing with it?"

"I was going to paint a picture." I replied sarcastically."I'm going to shoot it, obviously."I tell her and an unhappy look falls over her face.

"I don-"She starts but I cut her off as we approach the entrance to the short cut I discovered last summer.

"Take a left."I tell her but she doesn't. She just looks at me worried."Elena, left!"I yell as we're about to pass the short cut.

She finally does as I told her and turns left. We barely make it into the tight path. The sides of the car brush against the branches. It's a bumpy ride but in no time we pull into a clearing a few minutes away from Fell's church.

Once the car comes to a stop we both jump out of the car. Elena looks around, navigationally challenged. I run past her leading the way. We run through the clearing and into another small patch of trees before we come out into Fell's Church.

I nearly stop, shocked by what I see. Bonnie is standing in the center of a five point star, that is surrounded by a circle. The symbol is in flames around her. She is chanting some unknown language. Damon and Stefan stand outside the symbol watching. Damon looks heartbroken.

"Bonnie!" Elena yells as we get closer. Stefan runs over to hold her back. I keep running though and stop beside a pleading Damon.

"No, please!"He begs. Bonnie...or Emily just stands ignores him.

"What the hell is going on?"I asked turning to Damon.

"She's going to destroy it. She's going to kill them."He says and I look through the flames. Kill who?

Just as I'm about to ask Damon grabs the gun out of my hands and points at Bonnie. I hear Elena scream and just as Damon is going to shoot, I shove him and the bullet ricochets off a tree and shoots into the ground.

Damon looks at me with wild angry eyes but doesn't move. I expected him to attack me and so did Stefan. He ran over and is standing in front of me, blocking Damon. But Damon just stands there looking heartbroken...betrayed. I actually start to feel bad until I remember he just tried to kill another one of my best friends.

Bonnie chants a few more words and throws a necklace up into the sky.

"No!"Damon yells and I feel an emotion throb deep inside. Sympathy. How can I feel sympathy for him after everything he's done. This isn't right. There's something wrong with me.

As the necklace shoots through the air and explodes. It looks like a firework. Orange embers float to the ground around us. Stefan runs back over to hold a nearly hysterical Elena back.

Suddenly the symbol's fire is extinguished and Emily's determined face, turns to scared and confused...Bonnie.

Everything is calm for a moment. Until Damon suddenly yells and runs at Bonnie. He is by her in a flash. His fangs descend and he plunges them into her neck savagely.

"Bonnie!"Elena and I yell in union.

I reach for my gun, which is laying on the ground, but by the time I have it Stefan is already yanking him away from Bonnie. Stefan throws Damon off and into a tree. He quickly leans down and bites his wrist, pressing it to Bonnie's mouth. I have to look away.

Suddenly Damon jumps up and runs over, throwing Stefan off. He grabs Bonnie and I dash across the clearing towards them. I shove him but he doesn't even sway. I finally raise my gun and point it to his chest. I fire a bullet and he falls back groaning in pain.

Bonnie collapses to the ground and Elena is by her side in a second. Damon manages to painfully pull the bullet out with his fingers. He stands and is walking towards Bonnie and Elena with his fangs out.

He looks furious. I quickly jump in front of Elena and Bonnie, shielding them and point my gun at Damon again, my finger dancing on the trigger. I will shoot.

"Damon!"I yell but he ignores me.

"Move."He growls as he gets closer. My hands start to shake and my heart starts to pound, but I stand strong.

Stefan runs over panicked but stops when he sees me. He stops and watches, ready to pounce.

A loud yell crossed with a roar rips from Damon's throat making my heart skip a beat. He starts running at us.

"Damon stop!"I scream and he freezes for a minute. He looks at me and I thought he might actually stop. But all I did was distract him long enough for Stefan to throw him back again.

Stefan ran over and picked Bonnie up. He and Elena started running towards the car but I just stare at Damon. My gun still raised.

I looked at Damon wide eyed. His eyes were wild with anger but when they met mine, I saw a flash of pain. His eyes held my gaze effortlessly.

I saw emotions pool in his icy blue eyes, emotions I didn't even think he was capable of feeling. Regret, grief and sorrow. His eyes were so filled with these emotions it was hard to look into them. But than I blinked, and he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope everyone liked this chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed/followed or favourited!**

**Now to Loki-Lets-Fuck- I'm not offended at all. Thanks for your review.**

**I loved writing a few different scenes in this chapter. The Tyler and Ava scene in the beginning. And the last part where Ava shoots Damon. I really like that scene. She's getting stronger! But my favourite part was the Damon/Violet flashback/dream. **

**Let me know what you thought. Review!**


	10. The Turning Point

**The Doppelgangers Little Sister**

**The Turning Point**

* * *

><p>I'm sitting on the couch, flipping through the copied pages of the Gilbert journal. I had to give the actual journal to Jeremy. I'm in the middle of reading when a name pops out on the page. Violet Gilbert.<p>

I scan the pages looking for more information, but only found one mention of her.

_These hard times only make the tragic loss of my beloved daughter, Violet even harder to bear. I see her face everywhere. The tune she used to hum echoes through the house. But the tune is not there, and neither is she._

_I see James Lockwood from time to time, and he looks just as devastated as I feel. I know he is up to something, with Tabitha. I'm not sure what it is, but an ominous feeling engulfs me, whenever I think of it. _

_Something bad is coming. I can feel it._

I look down at the pages shocked. James Lockwood and Violet Gilbert. Those are the names from my dream before the Founder's party. If I didn't know better, I would chalk this up to a coincidence.

So many thoughts are running through my mind. I can barely slow them down long enough to identify them. I jump up off the couch and head upstairs. I quickly change and pull my hair up into a ponytail. I need to clear my head.

I'm about to head out when I see my IPod laying on my nightstand. I walk over and grab it. I turn to leave when a prominent thought is nagging at me. The gun.

I quickly decide to bring it. Ever since the attack, I haven't left the house without it. I tuck it into the back of my shorts before heading downstairs.

When I get outside, I run across the lawn and turn down the road. I start to put my headphones on, when I hear a noise. I stop and look around confused.

It sounds like a muffled grunt, followed by a loud lapping sound. I realize it's coming from the bushes. Without thinking, I walked over to investigate. I quickly slipped through the bushes, and froze, when my eyes landed on the origin of the noise.

A woman was laying on the ground, as a man crouched over her. Dark blood dripping down her pale neck. The man was guzzling down her blood like it was lemonade. She was squirming and tears were rolling down her cheeks, but she didn't scream.

Was this the vampire who attacked me? I wonder, before reality hits me. It doesn't matter right now.

"Hey!"I yelled as loudly as I could. I pulled the gun out from behind me.

The man froze as soon as the yell left my lips. He slowly stood up and turned around. I am shocked when I recognize the face staring back at me, with soulless black eyes.

Logan Fell. Logan? Jenna's ass of an ex-boyfriend is a vampire? What idiot would turn a Fell? When did this happen?

Logan stared at me, blood dripping down his face. I cringed at the sight. He cocked his head to the side, like an animal does when it lays eyes on its prey. I blinked and he's running at me, faster than I thought possible.

My blood in pumping, as I lift my gun. I fired, the bullet hitting him square in the chest. He stumbled back and fell to the ground screaming in pain. I aim and fire another bullet, just for good measure. Another scream of pain.

His head snapped up, his eyes wide and jaw hanging open. Why is he so shocked? He saw I had a gun. What did he think I was planning to do with it? He quickly jumped up and ran so fast I barely even saw him. All I know is that he's gone.

I quickly ran over to the girl, and bent down at her side. I pressed two fingers against her neck, but got no sign of life. She's dead. Her face is frozen in a agonized expression. Her eyes sealed shut by her eyelids, thankfully. After Tanner, I don't need to see another pair of lifeless eyes.

I debate what to do. I don't want to call the cops. They'll know, I know. And than there will be a lot of questions. Questions I just don't want to answer.

I stand up deciding I'll talk to Tyler first. Elena and Stefan don't share any information with me, so I'll hold of before divulging any of my own.

I turned and ran back into the house, and grabbed my car keys. When I was almost at his house, I pulled out my phone. I scrolled through my phone and tapped Tyler's name.

"Hello?"He answered after a couple rings.

"I need to talk to you. It's about...vampires."I said into the phone, as I pulled into his driveway.

"Ava?'He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Who else do you talk to about vampires?"I asked sarcastically, as I parked the car.

"Okay. What's going on?"He replied quickly.

"I'm outside your house."Is all I say before hanging up.

A minute later the front door opened and Tyler emerged. He looked around for a second, until he saw my car. I waved him over and he jogged towards the car and hopped inside.

"Hey, what's with th-What happened?"He asked concerned. He was looking at my hands, so I followed his gaze. My hands were covered in blood.

"It's not mine. Logan Fell is a vampire."I blurt out, not able to keep it a secret any longer.

"What? How do you know?"He asked sounding surprised.

"I just interrupted his dinner."I replied. He sucked in a deep breath, and slouched back into his seat.

"I can't believe this."He said shocked.

The Lockwood's and the Fell's have always been close. Just like the Forbes and the Gilbert's. I know Logan used to babysit some of my friends, and I'm guessing he babysat Tyler too. He never babysat Elena, Jeremy or I though. My dad never trusted those Fell's.

"I think we should tra-"I started to describe the plan I had created on the over, when he looked at me confused."What?"I asked.

What could he be confused about? I haven't even told him the plan yet.

"Why do we have to do anything?"He questioned and I looked at him perplexed.

"What the hell are you talking about?"I replied.

Does he not understand how serious this is? A woman is dead.

"The police obviously know about vampires, so just let them handle it. I don't see why it's our problem."Tyler said, and I looked at him like he was insane.

"It's our problem, because people are dying, Tyler. What do you want to do? Just pretend like everything is alright. Just go and hang out at the Gill? Play some football?"I asked irritated.

Is he kidding? Of course it's our problem. The police have no clue what they're doing. That's obvious. Along with Stefan, we could handle this ourselves. I never took Tyler for a coward.

"Why does it fall on us? What do we have to do with it?"Tyler asked, annoyed that this was turning into a fight.

"We have everything to do with it. This is our town. We have to protect it."I replied not understanding his side of things.

As far a I'm concerned there are two sides. Fighting for what you care about, or being a coward. Right now it seems like we're on two different sides.

"All I'm saying, is that we don't have to be the ones dealing with this. My parents and the council know about this stuff. More than we do. Just let them deal with it." Tyler tried to explain.

I know he had a point, but the point wasn't big enough for me. I can't just act like nothing is happening.

He doesn't understand what it's like to be attacked by something. Something that you have no chance of fighting. It makes you feel powerless and weak. I know that feeling. The only difference between me and that woman, is that I was lucky. I survived.

Though, I barely managed it.

"I can't do that."I replied stubbornly.

"What-why not?"Tyler asked, his voice raising, as his patience began to run out.

"I can't just sit back and watch as people die, just hoping the council does something."I told him honestly. This is one thing I will not budge on.

"Ava, this is crazy. You're a cheerleader...not a vampire hunter."He yelled frustrated.

I felt anger and hurt bloom in my core at his words. Is that what he thinks I am? Just a cheerleader? That I'm not capable of anything but yelling, Go Team, as he makes a touchdown?

"So, I'm just some useless cheerleader? I should just shake my pompoms and act like a mindless idiot, because I'm not strong enough to deal with this?"I asked furious.

I'm not some little damsel in distress. Who needs him to keep saving me. I came to him thinking we would work together, not for him to tell me what to do.

"That's not what I said."He said sounding irritated. I saw him clenching and unclenching his fists in anger. His breathing had become labored. He was pissed.

"Whatever Tyler. If you'll excuse me, I have to go home and practice my cheer smile in the mirror. Since that's all I should be doing." I said sarcastically, as I started the car.

"Fine."He said angrily before pushing the door open. He quickly got out and slammed the door, before walking away.

I let out a frustrated grunt, before pulling out of the Lockwood's driveway, somewhat recklessly. I sped down the road, clenching the steering wheel so hard it began to hurt my hand. I need to get back to the house and figure out what I'm going to do with that poor women's body.

But my options were torn away when I turned onto my street. Cop cars were parked up the road, around the bushes the body was hidden in. A crowd was formed around the flashing cars as they lugged out a body bag.

"Dammit."I hissed as I pulled the car into the driveway.

I jumped out of the car and began walking toward the crowd. I was nearly out of the driveway when I heard my name.

"Ava."Jenna called from the front porch.

"Hey."I called back. She was wearing a worried look on her face.

"Come inside. It's not safe out there."She said quickly, as she glanced toward the crowd of nosy people.

I didn't bother arguing, I just did as I was told. It was late and I was tired. Besides I've argued enough for one night. I walked up the steps and inside, Jenna closing the door behind me.

"Where were you? I was worried. Were you out there. Someone was killed. Another animal attack."She said in one breath. I feigned shock before answering.

"What? No, I was with Tyler."I said, technically not lying...completely.

"Good. You've been through enough. They need to catch that damn animal."Jenna said frustrated, as she locked the door.

Only if that would actually keep the monsters at bay.

That night was restless. I tossed and turned, seeing Logan killing more people. Tyler's words echoed through my head. _You're a cheerleader...not a vampire hunter. _He might be right, but that doesn't matter. This is so much bigger than me. That's why I decided to tell Elena everything in the morning. If someone were to die and I could have stopped it, I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

But Elena was already gone when I finally got up. I'm not sure where she went, I tired calling her but it went straight to voice mail. I'll have to catch her at the fair tonight.

Tonight is the annual Career Fair at Mystic Falls High. Students are expected to come and show an interest. By the school and their parents. But I don't need to go. Ever since I was a kid, I knew I would be a doctor, just like my dad. And nothing has changed.

* * *

><p>When I walked into the school, I saw it was buzzing with activity. Students and parents were crowding the halls and cafeteria. I ditched Jenna and Jeremy in search of Elena.<p>

I weaved through the crowd looking for my sister. It was hard to see anyone familiar through the thick sea of people. I came up empty handed in the hallway, so I went to try the cafeteria.

As I turned the corner I crashed into someone. I nearly fell to the ground, but quickly caught my balance. When I looked up I saw Mr. Saltzman standing over a mess of papers on the floor. I winced regretfully as he bent down to pick them up. I quickly joined him, apologizing immediately.

"Sorry Mr. Saltzman."I said, as I put a few of the fallen books into a neat stack.

"Ava, call me Ric."He scolded with a kind smile.

I couldn't help but compare him with Tanner. Like most people, Tanner wouldn't like Mr. Saltz-Ric, he didn't like anyone. And I'm pretty sure no one liked Tanner. And may he rest in peace, I quickly thought realizing how horrible that sounded.

I busied myself with the books as he tried to organize the papers. But when I picked up one of the books something fell out. A stem of a familiar purple flower. I felt my eyebrows knit together in confusion, before I even realized I was doing it.

"Vervein?"I asked looking at the purple flower laying on the ground. Alaric's head snapped up and looked at me curiously.

Could he know? If he has vervein, he must.

But Ric just laughed and picked up the flower. I'm sure he was about to supply me with some excuse, so I spoke up quickly.

"You know."I said looking at him suspiciously.

"Uh.."He said looking dumbfounded. But if I were a teacher and found out a cheerleader was informed on the supernatural, I would be a little shocked too.

"I'm not one of them, don't worry. But I would keep the fact that you know a secret. Mystic Falls is a dangerous place."I warned, sliding the stack of books towards him, before getting up and resuming the look for Elena.

When I walked towards the cafeteria I saw Logan. He seemed to be having a very intense conversation with Stefan. They already know I see. I saw Stefan glaring at Logan, who was smiling smugly.

I walked over quickly, not exactly I was thinking getting between two angry vampires. I wasn't.

"What are you two talking about?"I asked as I walked up. Stefan looked at me worriedly, before grabbing my arm and pulling me behind him gently.

"Oh you know. The weather, how Stefan, here is able to be a day walker."Logan said seriously.

"A day-walker? Seriously?"I said snorting at the stupid name. It sounded like something out of a cheesy vampire movie.

"Ava."Stefan warned and I rolled my eyes. I'm not from his time, I don't need a protector.

"What's he going to do? Drown me in his massive collection of hair gel?"I asked mockingly.

"He's a vampire."Stefan told me quickly.

"She knows. She shot me earlier."Logan said and Stefan looked at me surprised. I shrugged and Stefan sighed before turning back to Logan, a stern look on his face.

I know I should be scared of Logan, but after last night, I just can't muster up enough fear. Maybe it's the gun placed in my bag. Knowing that I have a way of defending myself. Or maybe it's just the need to prove Tyler wrong. Either way, I'm not showing any fear.

"You know I'm a celebrity in this town. It would be very easy for me to expose you. Tell me, how can I become a day-walker?"Logan asked smugly.

"You can't. Don't ever threaten me again."Stefan said so sternly it made me nervous, and I'm not even the one he's talking to.

Stefan slipped his hand onto the small of my back, and guided me away from Logan. He led me out of the side door and down the wheel chair ramp.

"What happened between you and Logan?"Stefan asked turning to face me. His face was frozen in a look of earnest.

"I was running last night, and I saw him killing a women. I shot him a couple times, than he ran off."I explained and he nodded.

He pulled out his phone and started dialing. He turned and walked a few steps away, leaning over the railing. I heard him filling Damon in. I heard the door open and when I turned, I saw a worried Elena walking over towards us.

"Hey."She said awkwardly.

After the night Damon attacked Bonnie the ice between us has melted. I'm not angry at her anymore. We're in that strange state in a fight, when neither of us are angry, but we haven't made up yet.

"Hi."I replied nodding at her.

"Who is he talking to?"She asked, wrapping her arms around her body.

"Damon. Telling him about Logan, I think."I said, looking at me surprised.

"You know about Logan?"She asked, her eyes widening.

"I knew about it before you guys did."I told her and she looked at me confused." I found him killing that girl last night." I continued, and her face twisted into a look of shock.

"What?"Elena practically yelled. Her eyes started to scan over my body to make sure I was okay.

"Relax, I had my gun."I said, calmness in my voice.

"Oh my God."She breathed out, running her hand through her hair. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked puzzled and slightly hurt.

"You were sleeping when I got home, and left before I got up. I tried your phone but you didn't pick up." I defended quickly.

"I forgot to charge it last night." She explained. "So, you didn't tell anyone?"Elena asked worried. Is she afraid I told someone about Stefan and Damon?

"I told Tyler."I replied, not remembering that she didn't know about Tyler.

"Tyler knows?"Elena asked accusingly, glancing over at Stefan. I turned, and saw him looking at me like I just ran over his puppy.

"He saw Damon kill Lexi."I defended annoyed. Both Stefan and Elena, visibly relaxed.

Stefan quickly returned to his conversation with Damon. I turned back and saw an apologetic look on her face.

"Well, what did he say?"Elena asked concerned.

"That I'm just a dumb cheerleader and should stay out of it."I replied, bitterness laced in my voice.

"He said that?" Elena asked, sounding angry.

"Not is so many words."I said dismissively.

When Stefan got off the phone, he and Elena went back inside. I could tell they were up to something, but I had enough Logan for one day. Besides, Stefan is old fashioned. He'll probably just tell Elena to stay here anyways.

I walked over, into the shadows. There was a view of the moon from there. I needed some time alone. I needed to think.

But that dream was squashed, when I heard the door burst open. I turned and saw Tyler, Jeremy and Richard Lockwood walking outside. I saw Richard walk up behind Tyler, and shove him forward roughly.

I have a bad feeling about this.

"Okay, lets get this out of your system. Fight."Richard said as they all cam to a stop. What the hell is he doing?

"You want us to what?"Jeremy asked, thinking he had heard him wrong.

"I'm not fighting him, Dad."Tyler told his father, following Jeremy's question.

"I don't think so, Sir." Jeremy said and started to walk away.

Richard stepped in front of Jeremy and shoved him back. Jeremy tripped and fell to the ground. I watched horrified. Richard bent down and grabbed Jeremy's arm, yanking him up and pushing him towards Tyler, roughly.

I had no idea Tyler's Dad was like this. No wonder he's so angry. He's being raised by a bully. I felt anger surge in me. Who does he think he is? He has no right touching my brother. I couldn't take it anymore.

" Get your hands off of him."I yelled as I stomped over.

All the men turned and looked at me surprised. I saw relief in Jeremy's eyes, while embarrassment in Tyler's. Richard just looked at me like a deer in the headlights.

"Ava."He greeted about to make some stupid excuse, I'm sure.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked furiously as I stepped in front of Jeremy, blocking him from the pathetic excuse for an adult.

"Just teaching them a lesson."Richard said simply and my glare intensified.

"I can't do anything about how you raise your son, but if you ever touch my brother again...I swear to God."I gritted through clenched teeth.

It was bad enough when Tyler and Jeremy would get into it. But Richard is an adult, and is picking on two teenagers.

"What are you going to do?"Richard asked taking a step forward, trying to intimidate me.

That only made me angrier.

"Dad, back off."Tyler warned taking a step closer towards me. Richard glared at him over my shoulder and Tyler backed off.

"Well?"Richard asked and I glared at him knowingly.

I know the exact threat to use. Every Founding Family has a purpose in this town. The Lockwood's' and the Fell's, seem to think their purpose is more important.

I am about to teach him a lesson.

"I know what attacked me."I whispered, low enough so Jeremy couldn't hear."A vampire."I continued and he looked down at me shocked.

"What?"He hissed, unsure of what I was doing.

"And if you ever touch my brother again, you will never see another Gilbert Invention. And I think everyone knows, just how far you'll get without them."I threatened venomously.

Richard stared down at me for a moment. He was thinking everything through. Finally he smiled condescendingly.

"We know where they are."He replied smugly.

"I moved them. To a place you'll never find them. Touch him again, and you'll see just how vengeful I am." I said. Technically, it's a lie.

My Dad has a storage unit, he used to take me with him, and show me all of the inventions. I know where they are, I just haven't moved them...yet.

"Do not threaten me little girl." Richard responded angrily. I glared back at him, refusing to be the one who backs off. To get rid of a bully, you have to show you aren't scared of them.

"Whoa...what's going on here?"A voice asked breaking my concentration.

I glanced over and saw a worried looking Mr. Saltzman walking over. Richard straightened his jacket and turned to face the teacher.

I felt a hand on my arm and was pulled back. I looked up and saw Tyler looking down at me wide eyed.

"Are you crazy?"He asked, but I shrugged in response.

He may be scared of his Dad, but I'm not.

"Nothing's going on, go back inside."Richard said to Ric, dismissively.

"I don't want to go back inside. What I want, is an answer to my question. What's going on out here?"Alaric asked, his voice stern and demanding.

"Who do you think you're talking to? Do I look like a student?"Richard asked annoyed, walking towards Alaric.

"No, you look like a full grown alpha male douche bag." Alaric responded, and I felt a smirk work it's way onto my lips.

He has balls.

"Wow."I mouthed to Tyler, who looked shocked. Jeremy however, like me, was trying not to laugh.

"You don't talk to me like that. I can have your job like."He started, pausing mid-sentence to snap his fingers. "this." He finished, but Alaric didn't seem the least bit affected.

"You do that, than it will be me and you out here. Working things out. Are you cool with that?"Alaric asked narrowing hi eyes at the mayor. Tension passed between the men, before Richard finally answered.

"You just marked yourself."He finally said and Alaric chuckled.

"Okay."Alaric said and looked at Richard expectantly.

When Richard turned he looked at Tyler impatiently. Tyler glanced at me embarrassed before he walked away, his father following behind him. But I saw him glare at me, so I smile in return.

The two Lockwood men disappeared inside, leaving the three of us alone.

"You guys alright?"Alaric asked curiously.

"Yeah."Jeremy said amused.

"I'm fine." I said glancing at Jeremy. Thankfully, he didn't look overly curious about what I had whispered to Richard.

After we all went back inside, we split up. I was worried about Tyler. His father is horrible. I don't know what I would do if my father was like that. Jeremy, Elena and I were lucky. My father was amazing. He would have lost it on Richard if he saw what I did. But Tyler doesn't have that kind of father.

I walked through the hallway looking for Tyler, and when I couldn't find him I headed outside. I searched until I saw Jeremy and Tyler talking near the parking lot. I started over towards them but stopped when I saw Tyler raise his fist and punch Jeremy. I watched confused as Jeremy stumbled to the ground, for the second time tonight, after was assaulted by a Lockwood.

I shook my head, disappointed before jogging over.

"Tyler!"I yelled angrily as I ran over. I bent down and pulled Jeremy to his feet while glaring at Tyler furiously.

"What's your problem?"Jeremy asked, touching his bleeding lip carefully.

"I don't know."Tyler answered before walking off. I glared at him as he left.

If he likes me, he has a strange way of showing it. First with the conversation in the car, and now beating up my little brother. His Dad may be horrible, but that doesn't give Tyler the right to use my little brother as a punching bag.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**When reading my old story back I realized that Ava and Tyler's relationship was too easy. And for two hot-heads that isn't normal. So this time around it will be a little more realistic. Let me know what you thought and review!**


	11. Bloodlines

**The Doppelgangers Little Sister**

**Bloodlines**

* * *

><p>I grunted as I heaved the large door open. The door folds back, as the small cement room is revealed. I reached inside and flipped on the light. As light flooded the room, I saw boxes littering the floor. There had to be at least twenty.<p>

As I walked inside, I noticed not all of them were full of ancestor artifacts. Some hold old pictures of the family and baby clothes. I look through them, smiling at the memories. It's easy to forget about all of this stuff. Forget that there was a simpler time.

After the sentimental feeling left my body, I moved onto the reason I came here. I threatened Richard Lockwood a couple days ago. I told him I had moved all the Gilbert artifacts. Things that they need to do...whatever it is they're doing.

I wouldn't take this stuff away, if I actually thought the Founding council knew ,what the hell they were doing. But based on how they've handled everything, it's obvious they haven't got a clue.

After I lugged the boxes full of the Gilbert artifacts to my car, I went back and locked up. When I pulled out of the storage unit parking lot, I tried to think of somewhere to hide the artifacts. Maybe I could trust Stefan with them, but not Damon. The house would be the first place they'd look, and the Lake House was too far away. It would have to be somewhere close, where no one else would know to look.

Than it hit me. The Gilbert mansion. No one ever goes out there. My Dad used to take us out there. It's old and decaying but still standing. Jeremy, Elena and I used to play hide and seek there. I know all of the best hiding places.

I drove until the smooth pavement, turned bumpy and coarse. When I finally reached the old house I got shivers. It looks creepy, but it must have been something back in the day. It was grand. It had some French architecture to it. Grey, bare walls broken up by tall windows. A black mansard roof, decorated with blue violets.

I read in the journal, that after Violet Gilbert died, her father had the roof painted in memory of her.

Once I made it up the steep driveway, I unloaded the boxes. There were only a few thankfully. When I walked up to the house, I realized how much time had passed since I had been here last. It looked so much older than I remembered.

I set the boxes down and stretched onto my toes, feeling around the top of the door frame for the key. Once I found it I let myself inside.

I walked right into a web of cobwebs. I brought my hands up and wiped the webs of my face and looked around in awe. Even a hundred and some years later, this place was beautiful. Dark wood lined the walls, while dark wood stretched over the floors. Some stone tile in the kitchen and dining room. A grand wood staircase was pushed to the side, next to a detailed fireplace. Large crystal chandelier hung from the detailed ceiling. This place is stunning.

When I was young, I often used to run around pretending I lived here. I would wonder how it was back than. What the people who lived here were like. What their lives were like. I used to always think, I was born in the wrong time.

I shook my head before grabbing the boxes from outside and lugging them upstairs. I know exactly where they're going. When Jeremy, Elena and I would play hide and seek, I would always win. I had a place no one else knew about. A secret hide out.

I walked down the hallway and into one of the many bedrooms.

This one was always my favorite. The walls were a deep purple with thick white trim. The windows had a perfect view of the vibrant green forest. There was a huge, brown canopy bed frame in the center of the room. A matching dresser and vanity on either side of the bed. All the furniture was moved out of the house, every room, except for this one. It was frozen in time.

I set the boxes on the dresser, before walking across the room towards the wall. White trim divided the deep purple walls into panels. I ran my hands over the bumpy walls and stopped on the fifth panel from the left. I smiled, pressing on the purple panel and it popped open.

I gripped the side of the door an pulled it open. There was a tunnel, running from this room, throughout the house. It stopped somewhere in the woods, I never went all the way. It was dark and dusty, full of cobwebs. It was so dark I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. I walked over, grabbed the boxes and walked inside.

Even though I used to hide here as a kid, it still creeps me out. If I were to get stuck in here, no one would ever find me. The deeper I walked into the tunnel the creepier it became. Finally I had enough. There was a corner up ahead. I hid the boxes behind the corner and threw my coat over them. Even if anyone looked here, they wouldn't find them.

After I hid the boxes, I quickly left the house. I like the house, but those tunnels always gave me the creeps.

Once I got back outside, I locked the house, taking the key with me. I drove back into town and stopped at the Grill. When I walked in I was surprised. For once it wasn't packed. I saw Matt clearing a table, so I walked over.

"Where is everyone?"I asked, as I slipped into one of the seats of the table he had just finished clearing.

"A lull happens every once and a while. Don't jinx it."He warned and I rolled my eyes.

Once Matt went in the back, I picked up the menu. I had eaten here since I was a kid. The Grill is a staple in the town. But as long as I've come here, I've never read the menu. I was in the middle of deciding, if I wanted onion rings or fries, when a voice interrupted my train of thought.

"Hey."I looked up and saw Tyler. I just looked at him. A stern look on my face, before lifting up the menu and returning to my difficult decision.

I heard Tyler sigh, before he grabbed my menu out of my hands and set it on the table. He quickly slipped into the seat across from me, before I could tell him to go away.

"What do you want?"I asked annoyed.

"I'm sorry."He replied and I looked at him surprised. I've never heard Tyler apologize in all the time I've known him.

"For what?"I asked, raising an eyebrow expectantly. I'm not an overly forgiving person. I'm going to make him work for it.

"Everything. Punching Jeremy, and all those things I said to you. I was wrong."He answered, actually sounding sincere.

"Tyler-"I started to reply, not convinced, when he cut me off.

"I thought you needed to be protected. That's why I said those things."He said, and I looked at him irritated.

So, he just thinks I'm some baby? That I need a guy to save me all the time. I really don't need that. And I definitely don't want it.

"But after seeing you stand up to my Dad, I realized you didn't need protection. I'd never seen anyone tell him off before. It was kind of hot."Tyler finished and I looked at him a mix of emotions.

I was amused that he found me yelling at his father hot. And sad that no one had every stood up for Tyler, the way I did for Jeremy. Where is his mother when his Dad is acting like a dick?

I didn't realize a silence that had fallen between us as I thought. I looked up at Tyler. He looked worried. I sighed before answering.

"Well he is an alpha male douche-bag."I finally replied, using Alaric's colorful nickname.

"I still can't believe Mr. Saltzman said that."Tyler laughed and I smiled.

"It was hilarious." I added as the waitress walked over.

Tyler ordered for the both of us. Normally I wouldn't like that, but he actually got my order right. Maybe he's a mind-reader? In this town I wouldn't be surprised.

"What are you doing later?"Tyler asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Nothing. Why?"I asked curiously.

"We should hang out."He said casually, sipping his water.

"Is that your way of asking me on a date?"I questioned, narrowing my eyes suspiciously.

"Do you want it to be a date?"Tyler asked, and looked at me surprised. I guess he didn't see that coming.

"Do _you_ want it to be a date."I repeated his question back.

"Ava."He said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Maybe."I answered and he grinned.

"Alright, than it's a date."He declared, sounding slightly nervous. Do I make him nervous? How is that possible?

"Okay, that means you're paying."I replied quickly, smirking.

"Greedy little thing, aren't you?"He asked amused.

"Oh you have no idea."I said as the waitress walked over.

She set the plates down and I quickly grabbed a couple of his fries. He had ordered himself fries and myself onion rings. Now I can have both. I don't understand people who hate dating. You basically get two different meals out of it.

"Touch my onion rings and you die."I warned as he eyed my onion rings.

"How come girls can eat off of guys plates, but we can't eat off of theirs? It's not fair."He complained taking a gulp of his soda. I rolled my eyes before answering.

"Having a period is not fair."I answered and Tyler choked on his water. I laughed as he looked at me shocked."You guys owe us. You have it so easy."I finished and he just shook his head. I guess people don't usually talk about that kind of stuff on dates...oops.

Once we finished eating, I drove back to the house, with Tyler following behind me in his car. He told me I needed my bathing suit. I'm not sure where we're going, but I don't question it. When I parked the car in the garage, I walked inside, while Tyler waited in the car.

When I got into my room, I pulled on a vertically striped blue, red and yellow bikini. I decided to change into more, date-like clothes. I grabbed a short grey and white, belted dress and threw on a pair of black sandals. I pulled my hair out of the ponytail it was in, and brushed in down, framing my face. I dabbed on some lip gloss before heading back outside.

When I got back in the car, Tyler looked at me amused.

"What?"I asked confused.

"Was a wardrobe change necessary?"He asked and I smirked.

"Yes."I answered simply.

Tyler chuckled, before pulling out of the driveway. His music was filling the car, and I was thankful he wasn't into death metal or something. I looked at the wall of trees as the car sped down the road. I realized he was taking me into the forest.

"Are you taking me out here to kill me?"I asked confused and he laughed.

"Depends, if you're a good girl."He replied and I rolled my eyes, before turning back to the window.

After five minutes or so, the car stopped. I looked out the window and realized where we were.

"The Falls?"I asked and he smiled before getting out of the car. I followed his lead and exited the car.

Tyler grabbed my hand, when we met in front of the car, and led me towards the Falls. I love the Falls, always have. We used to come here on field trips when we were kids. I used to have to hold onto Tyler, because he would lean over the edge so far. I was always so afraid he would fall over the edge.

When we reached the bottom, Tyler let go of my hand and started pulling his shirt off. I watched nervously. We had seen each other at the Lake, in our swim suits, but that was before Tyler might be something more than a friend. I couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious. Any girl who says she is completely comfortable in a bikini in front of the guy she likes, is lying.

I sigh before reluctantly pulling off my belt, and started slipping my dress down my hips. Once It was off, I tossed them a couple feet away from the water, so they'll stay dry. I took off my shoes and tossed them over with my clothes. When I finished, I turned and saw Tyler staring at me. He was clearly checking me out. I felt chills travel up my spine, as his eyes raked over every inch of my body. His eyes lingering on my chest and legs.

Finally I grew amused with his blatant staring, and just shoved him in the water. He quickly came to the surface and glared at me playfully.

"Get your ass in here."He ordered and I sighed before turning and tossing my sun glasses over with my clothes."Your fine ass."I heard him mutter and I couldn't help but smile. I felt a slight boost to my ego at the compliment.

I turned and dived into the water. The refreshing cool water engulfed my body and I couldn't help but relax. When I came to the surface, I felt Tyler grab me and pull me into his chest. I looked up and saw him leaning down to kiss me. I smiled and shoved him back, splashing him as I did so. I laughed at his shocked face as I swam away.

"Tease."He yelled as he swam after me.

I tried to get away, but he was a much stronger swimmer than me. He quickly turned me around and pressed my back against the rock wall of the Falls. He didn't waist any time. He quickly closed the space between us. I felt his warm lips press against mine deliciously.

I sighed into the kiss, as I felt his tongue lick my lower lip. He took my open mouth as invitation an plunged his tongue into my mouth. The feeling was strange, but it wasn't my first time kissing, so I knew what to expect. His tongue eagerly explored my mouth, as my arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. I felt his warm skin, pressing against prickled my skin at the intoxicating warmth. I instinctively lifted my legs, and wrapped them around his waist, my arms migrating up to his shoulder blades. I felt the muscles flex under my hands and smiled into the kiss. He smiled back as his hands ran down my body, cupping my ass in his hands.

Everything was going perfectly. The way we moved against each other felt amazing. But in the back of my head a voice kept saying _slow down_. Technically this is a first date. I groaned tilting my head back, breaking our kiss. Tyler looked at me confused.

"What's wrong?"He asked, as he kissed along my collar bone.

"I uh...um."I said, finding it hard to concentrate with his lips on me."I think we should slow down."I finally managed to form a coherent sentence.

Tyler stopped and looked up at me questioningly. I press my lips together awkwardly. I didn't think he was mad, but it wouldn't be the first time a guy has gotten mad at a girl for not putting out.

"Why?"He asked removing his hands, as I lowered my legs from his waist.

"I uh- I just think we're going a little fast."I answered a little too quickly.

"Wait...you're not- Are you a virgin?"He asked sounding surprised.

Part of me was offended. Is it such a shock?

"Yes. You got a problem with that?"I asked, expecting him to say yes.

"No, I just didn't see that coming. You're not waiting for marriage are you?"He asked, looking terrified.

"No." I answered, rolling my eyes."I just...I don't know. I'm not in a huge rush. When the time is right it will happen." I told him, and he sighed.

"And you're sure, this isn't the right time?"He asked double checking. I laughed patting him on the shoulder.

"On our first date? Yeah, I'm sure."I replied and he nodded.

He sighed dramatically, before pushing away from me. I rolled my eyes, before splashing him with a gush of water.

"Oh, really?"He asked, looking at me an evil smile on his face.

Tyler splashed me with such force, it pushed me under. I quickly swam up and a war ensued.

The war ended when rain started to pour down on us. The clouds had turned grey, but we were so busy we didn't notice. We quickly got out of the water, grabbed our soaked clothes, and raced to the car.

Once in the dry, safety of the car I looked down at my clothes. So much for keeping them dry.

"We can go back to my house. My parents are out."He told me and I nodded.

I felt a little weird going to his house, after just threatening his father, but as long as he's not home, I don't care.

Tyler shoved the keys into the ignition and twisted. The car roared to life and Tyler pulled out of the clearing we were parked in.

Once we got to his house, we ran inside. I stood in the entry way shivering, in my bikini. I never thought I'd wear so little in this house.

"I'll go get some towels."He said kicking off his shoes, before running up the stairs. I couldn't help but wander around. Standing still was too uncomfortable. I walked around awkwardly, not knowing what to do with myself. I saw a large display hanging above the landing of the stairs. There were tiny plaques, with names of all the ancestors of the Founding families. I walked over and started reading off names, curiously.

_William Forbes_

_Arthur Fell_

_Isabella Fell_

_Giuseppe Salvatore_

_Stefan Salvatore_

_Damon Salvatore_

_James Lockwood_

_Violet Gilbert_

Violet Gilbert's name jumped out at me. I had read about her in the journals, and saw her in a few of my strange dreams. I couldn't help but feel incredibly curious about her.

"Tyler?"I yelled, urgency in my voice.

I heard the sound of Tyler running towards the stairs. He came running towards me, two towels in his hand.

"Yeah?"Tyler asked worried, as he ran down the stairs. He handed me a towel, and I wrapped it around myself quickly.

"Does your family have records of all these people?"I asked, never looking away from the plaque.

"I think so. Why?"He asked confused.

"I need to see what you have on her."I told him pointing at Violet's name."It's important."I said.

This Violet Gilbert, has been popping up lately. Something about her intrigues me. I need answers...now.

"Okay. Upstairs."He said turning and jogging up the stairs. I dropped my towel and quickly followed him.

He led me up to this old room, on the highest floor. He pushed the door open and led me inside. The inside of the room was filled with rows of bookshelves. Fluorescent lights lit up the dusty room, the second Tyler flicked the switch.

"She's a Gilbert. So she should be around here."He explained walking down towards a bookshelf labelled: _Gilbert's._

Tyler and I scoured the shelf for hours. I was starting to get frustrated, when Tyler yelled from the other side of the bookshelf.

"Found her."He said, and I quickly ran over to his side. When I made it to him, he was holding an old tattered folder.

"What's it say?"I asked impatiently. Tyler rolled his eyes, before flipping the folder open, scanning the contents.

"Uh...born May,23,1846. The only daughter of Jonathan and Allison Gilbert. She died June 12,1864."Tyler read.

"How?"I asked excitedly.

"It doesn't say."Tyler answered, looking up from the folder.

"Is that it?"I asked, feeling disappointment seep into my bones.

"I think s-Wait, there's a picture."Tyler announced and I felt my face break into a smile.

"Well, lets see."I badgered him and he rolled his eyes.

He pulled the picture out of the folder. It was inside a protective slipcover. He slipped it out, back forward. The back read, _James Lockwood and Violet Gilbert, Founder's party, 1864._

I grew to impatient to wait even a few more seconds, so I grabbed the picture from him and flipped it over. I felt some kind of connection to this girl. I want to know what she looked like. But when I turned the page over, my heart stopped.

I looked down at the picture shocked. It was me...and Tyler. Our faces stared up at us. We were wearing period clothes. We looked right out of the 1800's. But, it was us.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope everyone liked the chapter. I hope you all liked the Tava moments.****Review!**


	12. Questions,Answered

**The Doppelgangers Little Sister**

**Questions, Answered**

* * *

><p>I looked down at the picture, completely stunned. This isn't possible. Someone has to be playing with us. Vampires? Okay, Witches? Sure, but what ever this is? How is it possible? It's not.<p>

"What the hell?"Tyler asked grabbing the picture out of my hands. He paced, staring at the picture bewildered. I watched him for a moment. His face looked disbelieving and shocked. His eyes never left the picture. It was like he thought, if he looked at it long enough a logical answer would come to him.

"I-Um-"I sputtered, trying to come up with some kind of logical explanation.

While I was trying to come up with something, I thought of something. Damon was in my dreams with Violet. And he was the one who always looked at me, like I was a ghost. He knows something.

"We have to go."I said turning and storming out of the room, after grabbing the picture from Tyler.

"Where are we going?"Tyler yelled, as he ran after me.

"Damon knows something."I said as I marched down the stairs, determination coursing through my veins.

"You want to go interrogate that psychopath?"He asked, grabbing my hand and turning me back around.

"I think he knows something. And even if he doesn't, he was alive in 1864. He must have known them."I said and turned to leave, when Tyler pulled me back again.

I stared up at him annoyed. How come he isn't in a hurry to get answers?

"What?"I snapped.

"Don't you want to put some clothes on, first?"He asked quirking an eyebrow.

I looked down and saw I was still in my bikini. I sighed before walking over and picking up my clothes. My skirt was dry but my shirt was still soaked. I noticed Tyler had brought me a shirt, along with the towels. I sighed, walking over and grabbing it from him.

I quickly slipped into the powder room and got dressed. Once I left the bathroom, I grabbed Tyler's wrist, and dragged him out of the house, picture in hand. Once Tyler got in the car, he sped from the house.

Once we arrived at the Salvatore house, we jumped out of the car. I couldn't explain the feeling running through me. I felt confusion, anger and fear. I was scared of what the answer would be. My life has already changed so much, I don't know how much I could take.

I stomped up to the front door, Tyler walking behind me, just as determined. Just as freaked out.

"Damon!"I yelled as I broke through, the unlocked front door. This was the first time, I've ever been in this house. I would take in the decor later. I walked into the living room but no one was in there. So I walked over to the stairs and screamed."Salvatore!"

"Whatever it is, I assure you, I am completely innocent."Damon said sarcastically, as he walked down the stairs, a smirk on his face.

"It's not funny Damon."I seethed and he rolled his eyes, before walking into the living room.

I saw Elena and Stefan run down the stairs a few seconds later, looking worried.

"Ava, Tyler? What's wrong?"Stefan asked concerned.

I ignored him and stalked into the living room, Tyler, Elena and Stefan behind me. Damon was pouring himself a drink when I made my way over to him.

"What is this?"I asked, holding up the picture for him to see.

He glanced at the picture amused, until he saw the image. His grin quickly disappeared, and a dark look consumed his face. I waited, but he didn't answer. He just went back to his drink, the darkness never leaving him.

"Dam-"I started, but Damon quickly cut me off.

"Violet."He says a small smile playing on his lips at the memories."Was my best friend."He explained and I looked at him surprised.

The fact that Damon ever even had a friend is surprising. Elena walked over towards us, and took the picture from me. Her face contorted into shock. Her head snapps over to Stefan, a questioning look on her face.

"We knew each other since we were children. Violet was Stefan's age."Damon continued taking a deep drink of his scotch. " But Violet found him boring. Stefan always did as he was told."Damon said, glancing at Stefan who rolled his eyes in response." Violet, never did what she was told. She was a free spirit. Strong willed and independent. And in those days, to most, that wasn't a good thing. But those were the things that drew me in."Damon finished, taking a drink from his glass.

I glanced at Tyler, who was listening closely and I noticed a look come over his face. I was about to ask what was wrong, when he spoke.

"She sounds like you."Tyler said, looking at me thoughtfully.

"The two of you were very similar."Stefan said as he walked over to us. He glanced down at the picture, looking sad but no where near matching Damon's grief stricken face.

"Similar? Please. They're the same person."Damon scoffed and I looked at him confused. There are a lot of independent, free willed people in the world.

"You're crazy."I said disbelievingly.

"You don't believe me?"Damon asked, and I knew he really didn't want an answer."That little song you always hum."He said, almost as if it were a question.

"What about it?"I asked, confused as to what a stupid song has to do with anything.

"Where did you here it?"Damon asked, walking out from around the drink cart.

"I don't know. I must have made it up." I said, feeling annoyance fill me.

"Violet used to hum that tune constantly. She made it up when she was a kid. You press your lips together whenever you're thinking, Violet used to do that. The way you talk, walk...all your little mannerisms, are the same."Damon explained frustrated.

"And Tyler, you act just like James used to. Hot-headed, competitive and protective."Stefan added, handing me the picture. I looked over at Elena, who looked just as confused as Tyler and I.

"Why do we look like them?"Tyler asked impatiently.

"I have no clue. The last time I saw Violet and James, were before they died. I never thought, I'd see...you too."Damon replied, sounding on edge.

"What happened to them?"I asked, curiously. "In the journals, it said that Violet died young."I said, and a dark pained look took over Damon's features.

"She did. It was tragic. "Damon said vaguely.

I turned to Stefan, a pleading look in my eyes.

"The night before she was going to marry James Lockwood, she died."Damon said before Stefan could explain. I turned and looked at him expectantly.

"How did she die?"I ask cautiously. I know this is probably hard for him to talk about. I don't want to push too hard and have him close up, but we need answers.

"Suffocated. There were these hidden tunnels in her room. She locked herself in, I guess. She was only eighteen."He answered, pouring himself another drink.

The room I hid the Gilbert artifacts. That must have been hers. The room I got chills every time I went inside. The room where my biggest fear was getting locked inside. She died in there.

"How do you suffocate in there? It's like a hallway?"I asked bewildered.

"Wouldn't I like to know. I was the only one who knew about the tunnels."He said and I was confused as to why she mentioned it until it hit me. He found her. He found his best friends body.

"And James?"Tyler spoke up. I had been so consumed in figuring out about Violet, I had completely forgotten about James.

"He was a mess after Violet died. He couldn't live without her. He even went to a witch, asking if Violet could be brought back. He couldn't take it anymore. He killed himself. Shot himself in the head."Stefan explained and Tyler nodded.

Damon was right. Violet and James, were as tragic as you could get. I couldn't imagine. But that doesn't explain why we look like them.

"But why do we look like them?"Tyler repeated my previous question.

"You are them."Damon sapped, annoyed that we didn't believe them

"That's impossible."Tyler challenged stubbornly.

"You're talking to a vampire. Nothing is impossible."Damon quickly replied.

"You can't honestly believe that we're James Lockwood and Violet Gilbert...reincarnated or something."Tyler said, sounding just as disbelieving as me.

"There's something I need to show you guys."Elena said, and I looked at her confused.

"Now?"I asked and she nodded.

Elena looked at Stefan. It looked like they were having a silent conversation. Stefan finally nodded before disappearing in the blink of an eye.

"I found out yesterday."She said as Stefan reappeared holding an old picture.

"Found out what?"Tyler asked and Elena sighed, before passing me the picture.

Tyler and I looked down and even more shock ran through me. It was a black and white photo of Elena. But on the bottom, it said: _Katherine,1864_. It looked similar to the one of Violet and James. Katherine? As in Stefan and Damon's ex?

"You two have some serious issues."I said shaking my head. Stefan just happens to be dating a girl who is the exact copy of his ex-girlfriend? That's messed up.

What is going on? Tyler, Elena and I had some kind of weird twins...doppelgangers, that lived over one hundred years ago, and they all knew each other. I suddenly remembered seeing Elena in one of my Violet dreams.

"I've been having these dreams."I said without thought.

"What kind of dreams?"Elena asked curiously.

"There were a few different ones. One of Tyler, you and I –or Katherine, Violet and James. That's what they called each other. They were at the Founder's party. Damon was there. Than one of Damon and Violet as kids. Oh God...I'm not physic am I?"I asked dramatically. The last thing I need is another problem to deal with.

I noticed Stefan looking at me thoughtfully. His head snapped towards Damon, looking accusingly.

"Damon...what did you do?" Stefan asked sternly.

"Nothing?"Damon defended, a smile on his face. It looked wrong, with his dark, sorrowful eyes.

"What are you talking about?"I asked annoyed.

What the hell is going on?

"Sometimes...vampires can mess with peoples dreams."Stefan explained and I turned looking at Damon angrily.

"What?"I asked, glaring at Damon.

"Oh don't look at me that way. I was testing you. I gave you half of the dreams. You finished them on your own."Damon explained, grabbing his drink and walking out of the room without a word.

I looked at Tyler, hoping he had some kind of answer to my questions. I knew he didn't but I couldn't help but try. I have never had so many questions, that I'm afraid of the answers before. How is any of this possible. It isn't

It isn't possible that Elena is some doppelgangers. It isn't possible that Tyler and I are some kind of reincarnated tragedy. None of this is possible. It just isn't.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I decided to put this into a separate chapter. If I put it in Unpleasantville, the chapter would be too long. I hope everyone likes this chapter. I know it's short, but I thought it was about time for some answers. Time to clue Tyler and Ava in on the whole James and Violet thing. **

**Review and tell me what you thought!**


	13. Unpleasantville

**The Doppelgangers Little Sister**

**Unpleasantville**

* * *

><p>A moan sang from my throat as Tyler slipped his tongue past my lips. I felt him smile against my lips at the sound. Our tongues fought for dominance, before I caved and let him control the kiss. His hands cupped the nape of my neck, holding my head in place as he devoured my lips.<p>

The warmth of Tyler's mouth seeped into mine, making my entire body flush with heat. My heart started to drum against my chest and my stomach started to tighten deliciously. Our kiss became so intense I lost all sense of myself.

A shiver worked its way up my spine, as Tyler's warm hand inched my skirt. He greedily kneaded the soft flesh of my thigh in his hand, as his other hand ran from my neck to my face. He tucked a stray lock of hair behind my ear, before cupping my cheek softly. The contrast of emotions displayed by his hands left me breathless.

I slowly ran my hands up his hard stomach, over his strong chest, and cupped his cheeks. I pulled him with me as I leaned back, my back hitting the leather upholstery of Tyler's car's backseat.

Tyler hovered over me, deepening the kiss. His tongue caressing and teasing mine. Our lips moved in sync effortlessly. I playfully sucked his bottom lip into my mouth and nibbled lightly. A breathy chuckle sounded from Tyler's chest as he slowly ran his hand under my shirt. His rough hand massaging the soft skin of my stomach.

My breath caught in my throat as Tyler's hand continued its journey up. His strong hand coming up and cupping my breast through my grey cotton bra. A moan left Tyler's mouth and echoed into mine. I felt a twinge of excitement at his reaction.

"Do you want to stop?"Tyler mumbled against my lips, his words reluctant.

"No."I moaned as Tyler rubbed me through my bra, making me squirm beneath him.

"Good."He said before pressing a kiss to my lips.

Tyler slowly kissed along my jaw, to my ear. He slipped his teeth around my earlobe and pulled gently. Goosebumps prickled my legs and arms at the new sensation. I ran my hands over his shoulder blades before pulling and bunching his shirt in my hands. Tyler quickly leaned back pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the front seat.

His tan smooth skin stretched over his flawless, muscular torso. I brought my fingers up and traced the ridges of his abs absentmindedly. I saw Tyler's eyelids fall closed at the touch and I grinned. I quickly sat up, facing him. I leaned down, kissing my way down his chest and continuing down his stomach.

"Ava, if you don't stop that...I swear I'll-"Tyler started to warn but trailed off as I began nipping at his skin.

"You'll what?"I asked mischievously. I stopped and gazed up at him through my dark eyelashes.

"This."He said as he tucked his fingers into the sides of my shirt and pulled.

Buttons went flying, as my shirt was ripped open. I gasped in surprise and glared up at him. He just grinned before gently pushing me onto my back once more. I was about to object when he leaned down and began nipping at my hip bone. I sucked my bottom lip between my teeth and began nibbling as I watched him. He left a trail of burning, wet kisses up my stomach and would throw in a playful nibble every once and a while. The entire time his dark, mirth-filled eyes never left mine. He just stared into my curious eyes with lust filled dark orbs.

"Not fun being teased, is it?"He mumbled against the skin of my stomach. I saw him run his nose along the length of my stomach, nuzzling cutely. I smiled and when his eyes met mine, I saw a wicked grin. Oh no.

"Ty."I breathed confused by the sudden mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You're so damn sexy."He said huskily as he kissed his way up. His voice making me shiver.

I watched as he made his way towards my face. But my breath hitched when he stopped above my breasts. His hands slowly ran over them and cupped them roughly. As his hands encompassed the soft mounds he leaned down and kissed along the swell of my breasts. He nuzzled into them and inhaled.

A mix of want and hesitation filled me. No one had ever touched me like this. I hadn't let them. I felt nerves swell in my stomach. He is beginning to tear down my will power. I want him. I want him more than I've ever wanted anything. It is bordering on need.

"Ty." I moaned, hating how much need is in my voice.

"Mm."Tyler moaned into my chest.

"Ty."I repeated, reaching down and cupping his face in my hands.

He looked up at me expectantly before I pulled his face to mine. His lips crashed to mine hungrily. I felt a burning need roar in my chest. I needed him. My hands ran down his arms to his waist. I quickly began to fumble with his belt buckle. I felt him freeze for a moment in surprise, before he deepened the kiss. Excitement was passing between us as I managed to undo his belt. I began to push his pants down when I heard a ringing.

What the hell is that? It sounds familiar. My phone. Crap.

I sighed into the kiss before I started to sit up.

"Just ignore it."Tyler mumbled, pushing me back down.

"It could be important."I reasoned and he looked down at me thoughtfully.

"It's not."He answered quickly, before burring his face into the crook of my neck. He started to kiss and suck on my pulse point. I moaned before glancing at my ringing phone, laying on the floor.

"How do you know? Are you physic now?"I laughed and felt him grin against my skin.

"Yes...and I see you naked in my future."He whispered into my ear, mischief in his voice.

"Oh really? How do I look?"I asked as the phone stopped ringing.

Tyler leaned back, looking at me with hooded eyes. His lips swollen and red, and slightly breathless. I loved that I am the one who made him look that way.

"Mm...you look so damn sexy."He answered, lust laced in his voice.

I was about to kiss him when ringing filled the car again. I glanced at my phone, and saw Elena's name on the screen. This could be important.

"Ty."I said regretfully and he groaned loudly.

"Dammit."He cursed before leaning back, and letting me up.

I sat up and leaned down, grabbing the phone. I saw Tyler's annoyed face out of the corner of my eye and laughed. I saw him glare at me but I simply didn't care. When I picked up my phone I slid the answer bar across the screen.

"Elena, what's up?"I asked as I fiddled with my open shirt. I tried to wrap it close, but Tyler grabbed the end and pulled it free. I glared at him, but he just smirked before staring at my chest.

"We're ordering pizzas. Are you going to be home for dinner?"Elena asked and I heard Jeremy yelling about peppers in the background. I rolled my eyes before answering.

"Uh...I'm not sure. But tell Jeremy no peppers."I said and Elena laughed. I listened to Elena, relaying my message. I heard Jeremy curse and Elena scold him.

"Where are you?"Elena asked curiously while Tyler started pawing at what was left of my shirt. I glared at him and tried to push him away, but he was relentless. He managed to get it off my shoulders. His warm hands slipped down my hips and pulled my back into his chest.

"Ty stop."I laughed, as he held me to his chest. He kissed up and down my neck, so lightly it tickled.

"Oh...uh sorry...I'll just uh...bye."Elena sputtered awkwardly before hanging up.

"Good job. She'll probably tell Caroline."I said trying my best to sound annoyed but failing miserably.

"So" Tyler replied as he slid my hair out of his way. He started kissing my shoulder, before kissing his way down to the curve of my spine and back up again. I bit my lip trying to pretend he wasn't affecting me as much as he truly was.

"So...Caroline has practically begging me to lose my virginity."I told him and he snorted.

"Her and me both."Tyler muttered and I rolled my eyes."Why does she want you to give it up? Me I get...unless you and Caroline...I'd be okay with that."He said and I reached back and smacked him,

"I don't know. She wants to be able to talk to me about it, I guess."I answered as Tyler grabbed my hips and turned me around.

He went to kiss me but I leaned in and rested my head on his shoulder, my face pressed into the crook of his neck. The sent of peppermint gum and rain body spray filled my senses. I heard him sigh before leaning his head onto mine and he wrapped his arms around my waist tightly.

"Not happening?"Tyler asked and I knew he was asking if he was getting laid tonight.

"Sorry."I mutter against his neck.

I want to be with Tyler. I do. I'm just nervous. He's been with a lot of girls. How am I supposed to measure up to a bunch of skanks? And what if he gets bored after I give in to him? Normally I'm not this self-conscious, but he makes me nervous.

"It's okay...just don't lean in to much."He warned and I looked up at him confused. He nodded down and I saw a visibly aroused Tyler.

"That was fast."I mutter without thinking. I look up and see Tyler looking at me amused.

"Oh I'm fast baby."He answered and I laughed, pushing away from him.

I laid down on the leather seat and breathed in a deep breath. I was about to speak when Tyler grabbed my hand and yanked me up. I looked at him confused until he quickly laid down taking my spot. I looked at him annoyed and he just smirked. I sighed before laying down on him, resting my head on his chest. His arm wrapped around my waist holding me in place. And for the first time I noticed music was blaring from the speakers.

I had been on my way to meet Caroline, when she called and cancelled. I decided to head to the Grill, where I bumped into Matt and Tyler. Matt went to the bathroom and the next thing I knew Tyler was ushering me outside. When we got into the car his lips were on mine and now here we are. Matt is probably still inside, confused as hell.

We just laid there in comfortable silence. I never understood those love songs until now. I am happier just laying with him doing nothing, than doing anything with someone else. I never though I would feel this way, especially about Tyler.

I focused on catching my breath. I let the thumping of Tyler's heart sooth me. I turned my head and nuzzled into his chest felling content.

"Are you going to the decade dance?"I asked curiously.

The Decade Dance has always been my favourite. We get to hear about different decades all the time, but the dance allows us to experience it. We dress like they did and listen to the music they did as well.

"Ava Gilbert, are you asking me to the Decade Dance?" Tyler asked amused, his voice breathy.

"Yes."I answered confidently. I turned my head, so my chin was resting on his chest. Tyler glanced down and caught my gaze, smiling softly.

"I don't know. What will you do for me?"He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"You get to spend time with me."I said, as if it were obvious that should be enough.

"That is good, but I'll need something else."Tyler replied, his lips curving into a smirk.

"Like what?"I asked slightly afraid of the answer.

"Hmm...me and the guys are playing a pick up game. You come and be my personal cheerleader. Uniform and all."He said and I groaned.

"Tyler."I whined and he chuckled.

"I'm not cheep, baby."Tyler replied and I couldn't fight the smile working it way on my face.

"I'll just go by myself."I bluffed and he shrugged.

"Fine."He said indifferently. I was about to reply when we heard a knock on the window.

An annoyed Matt Donovan was looking down at us through the fogged window. I quickly sat up but Tyler just laid there smirking. Matt's eyes widened and I looked at him confused until I noticed I was shirtless. I quickly grabbed Tyler's jacket off of the floor and slipped it on, while Tyler sat up finally and opened the door.

"Really guys? I leave for two seconds and you're going at it in the backseat?"Matt asked rolling his eyes.

"Sorry man. I couldn't keep her off me."Tyler said and I glared, tossing my purse at his head. Tyler dodged it just in time and it fell to the floor.

"I'm sure."Matt replied, not believing Tyler for a second.

"Sorry Matty."I said and he looked at me amused.

"You...don't have to apologize. You already made it up to me."Matt said and jokingly wagged his eyebrows.

"Hey, eyes off my girl."Tyler objected swatting at Matt, but he had jumped out of line of collision.

"I'm your girl now, am I?"I asked crossing my arms over my chest and looking at Tyler expectantly.

We had never had the relationship talk yet. Part of me was worried. Tyler doesn't do relationships and I don't settle for less. I like the way it is now, I don't want to mess it up. That and the whole mess with Violet and James. Neither of us know what to believe and are unwilling to discuss it. I will accept witches and vampires...but this?

This is just too much to accept.

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?"He asked and I grinned, quickly forgetting of our ancestors.

I should have known our _talk_ would have been done lightly and with a couple of smirks thrown in.

"Maybe I do."I lied and he looked at me surprised. Matt just looked between us awkwardly.

"I'll be inside."Matt mumbled, mistaking this for a serious objection.

"And just what is this...problem?"Tyler asked swinging the door shut and turning to me.

"I don't like you."I said and he looked at me amused.

"You'll have to get over that."He replied simply.

"I'll try."I chuckled, and he slowly shuffled over to me.

"Now, you little thief...I'll need my jacket back."Tyler said seriously, before tackling me back onto the seat.

After Matt came back out and disturbed us again, we finally left the car. The three of us had dinner. I was bored out of my mind listening to them talking about football, so I excused myself and headed home.

When I walked into my room I flicked on the light. I walked over to my bathroom when I heard a noise. It was coming from my closet. I sucked in a deep breath before grabbing my gun from my purse. I slowly walked towards the door and ripped it open, aiming my gun into the closet.

"Ava!"A familiar voice yelled panicked and I immediately dropped the gun.

"Dammit Caroline!"I yelled feeling my heart pounding. I walked over to my bed and slipped the gun into my nightstand. This is going to take some explaining.

"Why the hell do you have a gun?"Caroline asked as she walked over. I turned and saw a shocked look on her face.

"I-Uh after the attack I took a few precautions. It used to be my Dad's."I explained, technically not lying.

"So you just carry a gun around? Do you even know how to use it?"Caroline asked curiously.

"My uncle John taught me and Jeremy when we were kids."I answered turning and sitting down on the edge of my bed.

"Not Elena?"Caroline asked as she sat down next to me.

"Elena wasn't interested in that kind of stuff."I replied, falling back onto the bed.

"You just carry it around with you?"Caroline asked worry in her voice.

"Yeah...lets talk about anything else."I pleaded dismissively.

"Just promise you're okay."Caroline demanded, her voice holding an odd edge of seriousness.

"I'm fine Care."I promised propping onto my elbows to look at her.

Her blue eyes were full of worry and her glossy lips turned into a frown. I sighed before smiling reassuringly at her, or at least I hope it was reassuring. After a heavy long pause Caroline's lips twitched upward, and her face broke into a bright, normal Caroline smile.

"Good...so where were you. With Tyler?"She asked a suggestive smirk on her face. I rolled my eyes before falling back onto the bed.

Caroline followed suit and laid back next to me. I couldn't help curiosity nag at me. I rolled over and rested my head on my hand, evaluating her closely.

"How did you guess?"I asked suspiciously, and she turned onto her side grinning.

"You have a hickey on you're neck." She said pointing to my neck. I jumped up an ran over to my vanity mirror.

Just like Caroline had said I had a bright red hickey on the side of my neck. I turned and brought my hand up and touched it carefully. I couldn't hide the faint smile that stretched onto my lips at the memory at how I had received the mark. I glanced down and saw one near the top of my breasts and quickly hid it. If Caroline saw that I'd never ever hear the end of it. Ever.

"I need food. I think I saw pizza downstairs. Want some?"Caroline asked hopping off the couch and heading towards the door.

"Sure. And some water."I said and she nodded before heading downstairs. I grabbed a makeup sponge and some foundation and covered my hickeys. Once I was convinced no one could see, not even Caroline's laser vision, I walked over and picked up my phone.

It rang a couple times before Tyler's smooth, cocky voice answered.

"Miss me already?"Tyler asked bemused. I rolled my eyes before answering.

"You left me with a few souvenirs from our little play date."I said, smiling like an idiot. I don't know what was happening to me. I was in the middle of a self analyses when Tyler replied.

"What souvenirs?"Tyler asked curiously.

"A few hickeys and some sexy memories" I replied quickly.

"Where exactly are these hickeys? Explain."Tyler demanded and I could just picture the smirk on his face.

"One on my neck and another on my...chest."I said, I walked over and dropped onto my bed, laying flat on my stomach.

"Ah... I'll come over kiss them better."He said and I grinned.

"As tempting as that sounds, I doubt it will help the hickey situation."I replied, kicking my shoes to the floor.

"What are you doing?"Tyler asked, surprisingly changing the subject.

"Laying in bed talking to you."I answered honestly.

"What are you wearing?"He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing."I answered sexily and I heard dead silence on the other end.

"Liar."He finally replied and I laughed.

"What are you wearing?"I asked.

"Nothing."He replied, a smile in his voice.

"I actually believe that."I said and he chuckled into the phone.

"I'm just heading to my car."He said and heard Matt yell a goodbye in the background.

"Mm...I really like that car."I purred into the phone.

"Me too. I almost had you naked back there."Tyler reminded me and I flushed.

"Oh I remember."I finally answered feeling light headed again.

"I brought some cookies too."Caroline announced as she walked into the room holding a box of pizza, a couple bottles of water and a tray of Oreos. "Sorry."She muttered when she was I was on the phone.

"You're eating again? Where do you put it all?"Tyler asked genuinely surprised. I narrowed my eyes but there was a hint of a smile on my lips.

"Shut up ass."I practically yelled into the phone.

"I love it when you talk dirty."Tyler responded and I rolled my eyes once more.

"Ha ha. I have to go now."I said and hung up before he could reply. I shook my head before rolling off of bed and plugging my phone into the charger.

Caroline and I pigged out and watched mindless reality TV until sleep began to creep up on us. We clamoured into my bed and turned the volume down, but kept watching until we finally fell asleep.

"Ava Gilbert get your ass out of bed."I was rudely woken up for the third time this morning by an exited Caroline.

"No."I said and let out a howl of frustration when the blankets were torn from my body, and I was assaulted with cool morning air.

"We have to get to school to help set up for the dance."Caroline said and I sighed. We? I never agreed to anything.

But like always, Caroline Forbes was victorious. I finally rolled out of bed when a sleepy Jeremy came into my room and colourfully demanded we stop shouting. He's even less of a morning person than I am...if that's possible.

After a slow start the day whizzed by. It consisted of Caroline, I and some other helpers decorating the Gym. It looked like it was right out of Grease. As we decorated I noticed Caroline sending longing looks towards Matt. Wait...Matt and Caroline? How and when the hell did that happen?

After Caroline was pleased enough to leave, we headed back to her house to get ready. As always getting ready with Caroline was a big ordeal. Hair, makeup, clothes, perfume. After what seemed like decades she deemed us ready.

Caroline wore a yellow cropped cardigan with a thick black belt. A long floral skirt cut off mid calf and a pair of pointed toe black heels. Her hair was pinned up perfectly and secured with a gallon of hairspray.

My own outfit was slightly similar. A bright blue poodle skirt belted to a grey top with a bright blue poodle right below the neckline. A blue bandana was tied around my neck and my hair was up in a high ponytail, tresses of hair curled and bouncy. A pair of pearl earrings and pointed black heels and I was ready.

I was disappointed that Tyler hadn't offered to go to the dance. He claims that school dances aren't his thing. He would rather stay home I guess. But I push him from my mind and order myself not to think of him for the rest of the night. I will not let some guy ruin my night.

Caroline and I managed to fit into her small car. Our poufy skirts smooshed together. The drive was decent. Caroline talked the whole way. She would not stop talking about Matt. I am sure now that she never really liked a boy before Matt. If he had she would have talked about him incessantly like this.

I am thanking the heavens when we finally arrive. Music was blasting from the school so loud we could hear it from the parking lot. Bright coloured lights shone through the windows and I felt excitement fill me.

"Ready?"Caroline asked. I nodded enthusiastically.

"Lets go."I said and we hooked arms and headed towards the brick school.

With each step I got more exited. I couldn't wait to get inside. But a familiar voice called from behind us and we both froze.

"Well well well."A voice said and Caroline and I turned in union. I noticed how creepy that was and took a step away from the blonde.

Tyler was standing there in a blue varsity jacket and khaki pants. His short hair slicked back and grin on his face. I nodded at Caroline, and she nodded in understanding before heading inside.

"What are you doing here?"I asked surprised, walking over to Tyler.

"Home was very boring."He lied and I smiled.

"I'm not going to be your personal cheerleader."I told him and he smirked.

"We'll see."Was all he said before throwing his arm around my shoulder and leading us inside. This was going to be a good night. I could feel it.

When we got inside I was in awe. I know I helped set up but it was different when everything was on and people were dancing and chattering happily. I eyed the dance floor excitedly. I have danced at school dances before but never with a date. Caroline claims it makes a huge difference and I intend to see if she is right.

I quickly grab Tyler's hand and start pulling him to the dance floor. I feel his trying to resist but I just pull harder. I see an amused smile on his face at my determination.

"What are you doing?"Tyler shouts over the music.

"I want to dance."I shout back and I notice him groan before shaking his head. I nod enthusiastically in response.

"I don't dance."Tyler said and I rolled my eyes. We danced at the Founder's Party. We've danced at almost every Funder's event since we could walk.

"Yes you do."I replied annoyed as I tugged on his hand once more. But he just stood there unmoving."Please, you'll get to hold me as close as you want."I remind him and a contemplating look crosses his features.

"Fine...but you owe me."He said walking forward so quickly he took me by surprise.

"Uh huh."I rolled my eyes before running after him.

Once we got to the dance floor Tyler didn't waste any time. He placed his hands on my hips and pulled me close. Practically every inch of our body's were touching. I felt myself flush at how close we are.

"Are you blushing?"Tyler asked amused and I quickly banished the warmth from my cheeks.

"Shut it."I said resting my head on his shoulder. I breathed him in and smiled. He came.

"Am I going to get credit for dressing up and showing up?"Tyler asked after a moment and I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe."I purred into his hear before grazing his pulse point with my teeth. I beamed proudly when he shivered.

"Wanna go make out?" Tyler asked out of the blue and I looked up at him amused. Here a total a three minutes.

"Three more dances."I negotiated and he grinned before capturing my lips with his and kissing me softly.

"Deal."He mumbled against my lips and I smiled, snuggling into him happily.

Tyler and I danced to two more songs until I announced I was thirsty. Tyler and I were currently in search of the drink table. Once we found it I was shocked to find Jeremy of all people working. But even more peculiar I noticed him talking to a girl.

She looked about his age. She was pale with long dark curly hair. I couldn't help but look at her curiously. One, she was with my baby brother and two, she looks familiar. I can't place her but something about her is just familiar. Curiosity and thirst working together made me march over.

"Jeremy!"I called as I dragged Tyler over to the drink table. I saw Jeremy groan when he saw me looking at the girl. Normally, I don't get involved in my brothers romantic life but this girl seemed so familiar.

"Slow down Av."Jeremy warned as I almost ploughed over a freshman.

"I'm thirsty."I said and he shook his head before handing me a drink. I took a sip and frowned at Tyler.

"You haven't spiked it yet?"I asked disappointed and he grinned. He slipped a sliver flask out of his jacket and poured a strong smelling clear liquid into my glass before handing it to Jeremy.

Jeremy sighed before emptying the flask into the punch bowl, before handing it back to Tyler. For a former drug dealer/junkie he sure is acting very innocent.

I noticed the girl Jeremy was with looking at Tyler and I confused. Her large brown doe eyes laced with confusion and her mouth worked into a frown.

"Hi. I'm Ava."I said and she jumped a little. I looked at her confused. Where did I know her from?

"How do you two know each other?"The girl suddenly asked sounding slightly worried. I saw Jeremy looking at her confused too. Good, it's not just me.

"This is my older sister and her...boyfriend?" Jeremy asked sounding a mix of confused and annoyed.

I guess he isn't over his whole, I hate Tyler Lockwood campaign yet.

"This is Anna."Jeremy introduced and I smiled politely at her. I noticed Tyler nod at her before grabbing a drink and sipping it in boredom.

"Hi. You look so familiar. Have we met?"I asked quickly and a anxious look fell over her face.

"No. I don't think so. I'll be right back," She said and before anyone...mainly myself, could protest she was gone.

"What's with her?"I asked and Jeremy shrugged.

"That's just Anna. She's weird."He answered and I bit my lip, questions running through my head.

"One more dance."Tyler reminded as he handed me another drink.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"I asked amused and he grinned.

"Absolutely." He answered and I heard Jeremy mutter, _dick_ under his breath.

I sighed and glared at Jeremy before dragging an irritated Tyler away. The last thing I want is them fighting again. They don't need to be friends but not hostile might be nice.

As Tyler and I were walking I noticed something out of place at a high school dance. Damon Salvatore. He Elena and Stefan just walked in. What the hell Elena? One vampire wasn't enough. I was about to roll my eyes when I saw Stefan waving us over, his face as stern as ever.

"This can't be good."Tyler muttered before walking over. I nodded in agreement before running after him.

As we walk over to them I notice Elena looking scared. Instinctively something bursts in me and I am on guard. Something is very wrong. The one time I don't have my gun.

"What's wrong?"I asked as I pass Tyler on my way over to the trio.

"We have a problem."Damon said casually. I narrowed my eyes at him. How can he be causal when something is obviously wrong?

And wrongs things were. Stefan launched into the details. The pizzas Jeremy and Elena ordered were delivered by a vampire. He was invited in. My stomach sank when I heard that. If he was invited in he would have to be...dealt with. He had come back and attacked Elena. My blood spiked at that and I felt a need for my gun. I need to shoot something.

Thankfully Stefan showed up just in time. We don't know why it's here, or what it wants. This one could be the thing that attacked me. Maybe he came to the house to finish what he started, and Elena was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Anger surged through me at the thought. I will not be scared. My house is going to be an evil vampire free zone after tonight. No one is invited in until we're sure they are safe.

"So what do we do? He was invited in."I asked unsure. We don't even know what he looks like.

"We think he's here. Keep an eye out for anyone creepy."Damon explained and I smirked at him.

"You mean other than you?"I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha."Damon replied dryly.

"We're in a gym full of teenagers. Half of these people are creepy."Tyler stated looking around listlessly.

"This guy will be different. Less Urkel more Norman Bates. "Damon explained.

"But we could know this guy. For all we know he's been in Mystic Falls longer than you two."I pointed out , feeling helpless.

"Just keep an eye on Elena."Stefan replied, trying to assure me.

I nodded before turning and looking through the sea of people. No one stood out.

"What about Ava?"Tyler asked agitatedly and I whipped around. I sent him a confused look, but his eyes never left the others.

"What about her? She wasn't the one attacked. I doubt he's after her."Damon replied, as if Tyler was crazy.

"Did it ever occur to you, this freak could be the bastard that attacked her. He may have come back to finish the job and attacked Elena when he realized Ava wasn't there. And Elena wasn't attacked, she was almost attacked. Big difference. Trust me I know, I saw the aftermath of an actual attack" Tyler finished glancing at my neck darkly.

It never occurred to me he was struggling with that. I am...but I never thought he was. I reached over and squeezed his shoulder. He tensed for a second but quickly relaxed.

"Either way we need to find him."Stefan answered calmly."Just keep your eyes open."He said before grabbing Elena's hand and walked deeper into the dance.

Damon nodded at us before he followed. I noticed him glance at my hand on Tyler's shoulder almost sadly. I turned and looked as he left. Did he- is it possible he loved Violet? The way he looks at me sometimes, I wonder. But he loved Katherine. I need some answers.

"You okay?"I asked turning to Tyler. He still looked pissed.

"Maybe we should go. It's not safe here."Tyler suggested, eyeing the door.

"Tyler...I told you. I don't need to be protected."I said, sighing in slight exasperation. We've already fought about this once.

"You may not need it but you're going to get it."Tyler replied sternly. His eyes looked dark and piercing. He looked like a different person than he was ten minutes ago.

"You're cute."I said finding his protectiveness sweet. He looked up his hard eyes softening.

"What?"He asked and I smiled before leaning in and kissing him softy. When I pulled back he was looking like the normal Tyler again."You are one confusing woman."Tyler muttered, shaking his head.

"Thank you. I need to do something, and you're not going to like it."I warned suddenly and a questioning look fell over his face.

"What is it?"He asked suspiciously.

"I need to dance with Damon."I said confidently and his eyes widened.

"Are you crazy?"He hisses grabbing my arm and tugging to a vacant corner a few feet away.

"I need more answers from him. About Violet and James and everything. I think he'll give them to me if we're alone."I explained but he did not seem to care the reason.

"I don't trust him."Tyler stated petulantly.

"Than trust me."I pleaded and he sighed, before looking up and catching my gaze.

"I get the feeling you aren't asking my permission."Tyler responded his lips in a hard line, and his eyes live with annoyance.

"Nope. Just letting you know."I replied patting him on the shoulder before passing him and heading towards Damon.

He was currently doing the tango with some women .He led her around the dance floor with an intense look mixed with mirth in his eyes. I rolled my eyes before walking up and tapping him on the shoulder. He stopped and turned, looking at me surprised.

"What is it?"He asked looking around the room suspiciously.

"Dance with me."I said, already regretting this.

"Why Miss Gilbert, are you flirting with me?"Damon asked a deadly smirk on his lips.

"Just a dance."I said grabbing his hand and yanking him a few feet away. The girl glared at me before turning to find another partner.

"You're so feisty tonight...I like it."He grinned, wagging his eyebrows."Does your little boy toy know what you're doing?"He asked and I shrugged.

"We're just dancing Damon."I replied simply.

"So what exactly are the ulterior motives behind this...just dancing?"He asked knowingly and I looked at him surprised.

"You're smarter than you look."I mumbled and he raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"He asked confused, as he spun me out before pulling me back against his chest.

"No, just an observation."I answered a little annoyed.

"And the actual reason for this dance?"He asked and I sighed.

"You said you were Violet's best friend?"I asked as he swayed us to the music. His smirk turned into a grimace.

"At least we know your hearing works."Damon said sarcastically.

"Did...you two ever...did you love her?"I asked awkwardly, not sure how much to push.

"Violet loved James."Damon replied coolly. I got the feeling that wasn't the whole story.

"Were you in love with her?"I blurted out tactlessly, before I could stop myself.

Damon didn't answer right away. I was sure I pushed too much, until he surprised me and answered.

"I was...for a while."He said and I heard a hint of hurt in his voice. He quickly recovered and smirked, but I know what I heard.

"She didn't feel the same?"I asked, and he started to look uncomfortable.

"She never knew. She loved James. No one else could compete in her eyes."He answered quickly and I looked at him confused.

"Than how did you know she-"

"Than I met Katherine. She was unlike anyone else I ever knew."He cut me off before I could finish my question.

"Why di-" I started but Damon quickly interrupted again.

"Lets stop talking about this, and dance!"Damon snag, spinning me effortlessly, changing the subject.

Once the dance was over I turned and left Damon. I didn't exactly get the answers I wanted but I did get some. Damon was in love with Violet. And to this day he still holds a torch for her. I can tell. I wonder if he had just told Violet how he felt if he would even be here. When he chose Katherine, it lead him down the dark road of becoming a vampire. If he had been honest he might have gotten with Violet and died a human. That would make Damon my ancestor. That would just be weird.

I wandered around the gym looking for Tyler. I couldn't find him. He must have gone outside. I turned, heading for the door when I noticed Elena. She was on her phone. She looked terrified as she looked around the room helplessly. I saw her turn and head for the door with shaking hands.

I picked up my phone and texted Tyler what was happening, before running after her. I saw her disappear behind the door. I quickly picked up the pace and yanked the door open. When I entered the hallway it was littered with people. I scanned the crowd and saw Elena turning the corner. I ran after her, shoving people out of the way as I went.

"Elena!"I yelled as I turned the corner and saw her standing in the hallway, a fearful look on her face. She whipped around instantly and relief followed by fear broke onto her face.

"Ava, he threatened Jeremy."She said and a burst of anger popped in my chest. Damn vampires.

"Where is he?"I asked looking around carefully. I really regret leaving my gun at Caroline's.

"I don't k-"She started but froze in fear. She was looking over my shoulder so I turned around and saw him.

A stranger. He stood a couple feet from us. He was dressed head to toe in black. His hood was up and he stood in the shadows. I couldn't see his face. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end when I saw him.

"Run!"I yelled, turning and dragging Elena with me.

We ran to the end of the hall silently. He was silent and calm as he followed us walking slowly.

When we reached the end of the hallway we pushed on the doors but they were chained shut. I angrily slammed my hand into the door. I turned and saw him getting closer. I felt a tug on my hand. I looked and saw Elena heading over to another door a few feet away. These doors opened and she ran through, me close on her tail.

We burst into the cafeteria and raced towards the doors leading outside. I was a few steps ahead of Elena thanks my athleticism. I pushed on the doors with every once of strength I could muster, but they were locked. I internally cursed before turning just in time for Elena to stop in front of me. She bent over, hands on her knees, panting heavily. I rolled my eyes before glancing up and seeing the guy standing in the doorway.

I grabbed Elena's hand and yanked her behind me. I stared down the vampire as he slowly made his way towards us, a stupid smile on his face. I narrowed my eyes angrily. My eyes shifted around the room looking for some kind of weapon. Just as I saw a mop on the other side of the room, I felt cool breath on my face.

Dark soulless eyes looked down at me almost gleefully. I glared up at him with a fiery hatred. His fangs descended from his gums and I look a step back. A look of fake fear on my face. He threatened Elena and Jeremy. I was too pissed to be scared.

Suddenly I kicked my foot between his legs and he groaned. He hunched over for a second and I took advantage. I grabbed his shoulders, digging my finger nails into his skin. I pulled him forward as I brought my knee up and slammed my knee into his groin. Another groan. I shoved him back and he stumbled back, but didn't fall. Crap.

"Get ready for fight Elena."I whispered, bracing myself for what was to come.

I felt a cold hand wrap around my neck and I was lifted from the ground. Not again. I felt myself beginning launched and flying through the air. I crashed into a wall and slumped to the ground.

I just laid there. I stared up unseeing. I was winded. The air seeped out of my lungs. I would have laid here for God knows how long if it weren't for Elena. Her scream ripped through the air, energizing me suddenly. I rolled over just in time to see Elena being pushed into a table. She managed to roll of the table. The vampire grunted, frustrated before lunging for her.

I rolled over and pushed myself to my feet. When I looked over I saw Elena stab the vampire's hand with a pencil. I looked at her impressed before running over to them. He went for her again but this time he grabbed her arm. She looked at him eyes wide with fear.

With each step I ran I felt more powerful. I jumped, launching myself onto him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and placed my hands on his face, blocking his face. He yelled angrily as he reached for my hands. I dug my fingernail into his eye sockets and heard him scream. With a yank of my hands he stumbled back, away from Elena, who was watching shocked. He stilled for a minute before running backward into a wall. I was sandwiched between the vampire and the wall quite roughly. I gritted my teeth together trying to ignore the pain.

Suddenly the vampire was yanked from me and I fell to the ground. A shock of pain stabbed through my body as I hit the hard floor once again. I glanced up and saw the vampire laying on the floor confused. My view was suddenly blocked by a tall figure. It took me a minute until I saw the figure was Stefan. Damon standing on the other side of the vampire, looking menacing.

"Ava."I heard my name muttered worriedly.

Before I could look to see who the voice belonged to I was pulled to my feet. I glanced up and saw Tyler standing in front of me, relief etched onto his face.

"Hi."I mumbled, reaching down to massage my aching back.

"Are you okay?"He asked worried and I smiled up at him reassuringly.

"I'll live."I said honestly. Compared to my other encounter with a bloodthirsty, angry vampire, I'd say I'm pretty lucky.

Both our heads whipped around when a loud agonized scream filled the air. Stefan and Damon were standing over the vampire who now had a long stick through his chest. I watched wide eyed as Stefan and Damon interrogated him.

"Wrong answer."Stefan growled venomously. I watch shocked. I've never seen Stefan act like this. He's usually so calm, composed, polite. "Why are you doing this?"Stefan asked his voice live with electric anger.

"Because it's fun."The vampire answered with a sick laugh.

"What do you want with Elena?"Stefan asked, the same venom as before.

"She looks like Katherine."He finally answered and I sighed angrily. All of this stuff seems to lead back to this Katherine. I'm really beginning to not like her.

"You knew Katherine?"Damon asked surprised and the unnamed vampire laughed.

"What? You thought you were the only ones?"He asked and Stefan and Damon exchanged a look.

I couldn't take another second of this. I stepped forward and took a deep breath.

"Are you the one who attacked me?"I asked and all eyes shifted to me. My eyes however never left the smiling vampire.

"No...but I know who did."He said I took another step closer, but Tyler grabbed my hand and pulled me back to a safer distance.

"Not telling, Violet."He said and I looked at him angrily. This whole Violet thing is really getting under my skin now.

"How do you get into the tomb? Tell me."Damon interrupted and I glared into the back of his head.

"No."The vampire replied and Stefan grabbed the stake and pushed in deeper. The vampire groaned as the stake pierced through him.

"The Grimoire."The vampire cried and I took another step back. What the hell is a Grimoire. I felt Tyler slip his arm around my waist and pull me into his. The contact felt good...comforting.

"How do you get it?"Damon yelled but the vampire didn't respond.

Suddenly Stefan ripped the stake from the vampires chest before stabbing him again, this time in the heart. I gasped in union with Elena, who was standing across the room her expression mirroring mine. I turned and buried my face into Tyler's chest, not needing to see another dead body.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Sorry this chapter is so long. There's lots of Tava in this chapter. I hope you enjoy. I'm loving the fact that Ava is getting stronger every chapter. Please review and let me know what you all thought.**

**I love hearing from you guys. Review!**


	14. Children of the Damned

**The Doppelgangers Little Sister**

**Children of the Damned**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to do this?"Bonnie asked curiously, as she parked the car.<p>

"Damon won't give me any more answers, and this seems to be the only way I can get them."I replied as I pushed the door open and hopped out.

"I might not even work Av. It's just something I read in one of Grams old books."Bonnie cautioned as she made her way out of the car, and over to me.

We stood outside Bonnie's grandmothers house. Bonnie mentioned the other day of all these old spells the can recall memories. I'm hoping I can get some answers out Violet. I'm pretty sure Damon doesn't want answer anymore of my questions.

"Okay. Let's go."Bonnie sighed before she led me towards the house.

I don't know if I want answers. I feel curious about them and it's killing me but part of me is afraid what the answers are. If vampires and witches are true, than it's not impossible for this to be real too.

When we got to the door Bonnie pushed the door open and walked in. I followed and looked around curiously. It looked like a normal house. I was expecting cauldrons, cobwebs and black cats.

"Grams!"Bonnie yelled as she walked into the living room and flipped through a book on the coffee table.

"Bonnie."Grams said as she walked into the living room. I hadn't seen Sheila in a few years, but she hasn't aged a day.

When she saw me she straightened and looked at Bonnie curiously. Bonnie shrugged in response before turning to me.

"Grams, you remember Ava."Bonnie said gesturing to me. Grams smiled before walking over and wrapping me in a warm hug.

"Of course. How are you dear?"She asked and I smiled lamely.

"I'm okay. I actually need your help."I answered, getting straight to the point.

"Really? What could I help you with?"Sheila asked curiously. She glanced at Bonnie before turning back and looking at me.

"Uh..."I trailed off not sure were to start. My mind was blank.

Finally an idea popped into my head. I reached into my bag and pulled out the picture of James and Violet before passing it to the older woman. I noticed a look of surprise etch on her face when she looked down. Even the witch is shocked.

"That's Violet Gilbert and James Lockwood. They lived back in the 1800's. A...friend of mine claims that I'm Violet, and that my friend Tyler, is James."I said, using the term friend when referring to Damon, loosely.

"Reincarnation is very rare."Sheila muttered more to herself than to me. Suddenly she walked over to her bookshelf and grabbed an old tattered book of the shelf.

"I read about an old spell in one of your books. Like hypnoses. You can enter someone's memories-"

"You would need something that belonged to that person. And when you're under the spell you only have access to your own memories."Sheila explained looking up from whatever she was doing.

"But if Damon is right...and I am Violet it would work?"I questioned.

I hoped to God Damon was wrong. But at least if we try I'll know. If it doesn't work, Damon was wrong, but if it does...

"Yes, I suppose."Sheila answered. It was obvious from her hesitation that it was a long shot.

"I have this."I said as I grabbed the locket hanging off my neck and held it up for her to see."This belonged to Violet."I told her and she sighed.

"If this does work, are you willing to live with the conciseness? The food gates will be open. And all of Violet's memories will start to come back to you."Sheila explained and I looked at Bonnie unsure.

I want answers yes, but is it worth it. Right now I am Ava. But when-if I get these memories back, I'll be Violet too. But with all the uncertainty I new deep down the answer.

"I need the truth. It might be hard to take but I'd rather know than bury my head under the sand."I finally said.

My insides were twisting and knotting. My palms started to sweat and my heart started to drum. I don't think I've ever been so nervous. After today I might not ever be the same.

"Alright."Sheila said before turning and grabbing another tattered book from the book shelf.

I looked over and Bonnie gave me a reassuring smile. I nodded in response, not feeling even the littlest bit reassured.

"You sure about this?"Bonnie asked as she walked over. She squeezes my hand comfortingly and I grinned at her gratefully.

"No."I laughed, running a shaky hand through my hair.

"You don't have to do this."Bonnie reminded me and I shook my head.

"Yes I do."I said confidently. I know it's the right thing to do.

"Well I'll be here with you the whole time."Bonnie said warmly and I smiled at her. She really is a great friend.

"No you won't" I told her and she looked at me confused.

"What?"She asked bemused.

"You have a date remember."I stated and she flushed a light pink.

"I forgot. I can reschedule."Bonnie offered and I shook my head.

"We have so much to deal with. You deserve a fun night. Go, be a normal teenager. I'll survive without you."I said and she looked at me apprehensively.

"But-"

"She's right. Go have fun. I'll take care of her."Sheila said in her most grandmotherly tone.

Bonnie looked back and forth before she ultimately caved.

"Fine, but call me if you need anything."Bonnie said as she grabbed her purse off the couch.

"Will do."I replied as I walked over and opened the door, and quirking my eyebrow. Daring her to challenge me.

"Okay I'm going. Jeez."Bonnie said shaking her head. She smiled before walking through the door. I swung the door shut behind her and walked over and plopped onto the couch.

I didn't tell anyone what I was doing. Elena is off doing something. She's been trying to tell me something but I've been to busy to listen. Caroline would check me into a mental institution the second I told her any of this. And Tyler is at football practice. I don't want to worry him. If it works than I'll fill him in, if not there's no need.

"We'll need something, like the locket, something that belonged to Violet. The spell will be powered by the connection Violet had to the object. Or to the person who gave her the object. If it works you'll be put into a sleep like state. Memories will start to come to you, if you are Violet."Sheila said, never looking up from the book.

"So I'll remember everything?"I asked nervously, as I shifted in my seat uncomfortably.

"Not right away. It will be like a puzzle. You'll get pieces of what happened over time. Once you have everything the memories will stop."She explained as she walked over and sat down on the couch next to me, a book on her lap.

"Do you think this will work?"I asked and she looked up, a small smile on her lips.

"First rule of witchcraft, anything is possible. I'll need the necklace."She answered coolly.

"Okay."I nodded, reaching up and slipping the locket off my neck. I ran my thumb over the engraving, before handing it to her.

_My wild Violet-D.S_.

Deep down I know who gave Violet the locket. D.S, Damon Salvatore. Who else would it be? Maybe I'll find out.

Sheila quickly got to her feet and walked over to a closet just off of the living room. When she walked back in she was carrying candles and little bottles filled with weird looking liquids.

"Lay back."Sheila ordered and I swallowed a breath before leaning back.

I laid my head on the arm rest and stretched out over the soft couch. I awkwardly stared at my hands unsure of what to do with them, finally I clasped my hands and rested them on my stomach.

"Will this hurt?"I asked, feeling like I was at the dentist.

"I doubt it."She answered but it didn't make me feel at ease.

Sheila circled all the different colored and shaped candles around me. She held up her hand in a blink they were lit. My eyes widened as I looked at the flames. Sheila took a tall blue vile filled with orange liquid and poured some into her hands. I watched curiously as she dipped her index finger and thumb into the orange liquid.

"Relax."Sheila soothed as she pressed her thumb and finger to my temples and massaged slowly. I felt the cool liquid dripping down my cheek, before she let go.

I closed my eyes and sucked in a deep breath. I tried to focus on my breathing. I finally felt myself relax slightly. When I opened my eyes I saw Sheila pouring some orange liquid on the locket, chanting an incantation. It was a language I've never heard before.

The candle's flames stoked as she recited the words from the book and I felt an intense fatigue fill me up. I slumped back and barley felt Sheila grab my hand and press the locket into my palm. I felt dizzy. Like I was falling through the air. Than suddenly it went dark and Sheila's chant went silent.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_So you two have discussed your vows?"Pastor Duncan asked looking up from the leather bond book in his hands._

_James Lockwood and Violet Gilbert sat across from him. James seemed to hold an indifferent, bored demeanor, while Violet was a ball of nerves. Her hands clenching the seat of her chair so tight her knuckles turned white. Her lips pressed together in a hard line._

_The wedding was in a week. They had been talking about getting married for months. And now it is all happening so fast. Violet would never admit it but she was having some doubts. She reached up absentmindedly as ran her fingers over the locket her best friend Damon had given her for her sixteenth birthday. _

_"__Yes. We've agreed on keeping them traditional."James said before Violet had a chance to open her mouth. She glanced at him angrily. They had not agreed._

_"__Actually, we are still discussing the, to obey, passage."Violet spoke up and James turned and shot a look of annoyance and anger at her. She quickly looked at her hands a her cheeks flushed a bright red._

_She loved James, she did. But he has this need to control her. She has a mind of her own and she speaks it. Something that James detests. She knows he wants her to be obedient but Violet speaks before she thinks. _

_"__As long as you decide before the wedding it should be fine."Pastor Duncan said, looking slightly uncomfortable. _

_James was annoyed. His hands clenched into fists and his chest rising and falling with thick, laboured breaths. He never used to be this way. But now he was always angry. Anything could set him off. You never knew what side of him you were going to get._

_"__Alright."James replied tightly, seeming to relax slightly._

_"__I think that's everything."The pastor said, rising to his feet._

_Violet and James stood and said a quick goodbye before exiting the church. Once the couple got outside the cool winter air hit there faces. Violet wrapped her coat around her tightly as they began to walk down the street._

_"__Do you have to undermine me?"James asked annoyance in his voice. He grabbed her arm and tugged her down the road faster._

_"__I didn't mean to."Violet muttered reaching for his hand. He didn't pull away but he could tell he was mad._

_"__You need to learn to hold your tongue."He said and a flare of anger burned in Violet._

_"__So I'm not allowed to talk now?"She asked pulling her hand from his and glaring at him._

_"__Do not push me, Violet."James warned. _

_He loved her he did, but she could be trying at times. She had a mouth and knew had to use it. Often it ended up getting her in trouble._

_"__What is wrong with you? You're acting strange."Violet asked confused._

_"__I'm fine. Don't turn this on me."He practically growled before grabbing her arms and starting to pull her down the road._

_"__Let go." Violet hissed yanking her arm out of his reach. He turned glaring at her but Violet was too angry to care._

_"__You're causing a scene."James said glancing around at the small audience watching them._

_"__I'll walk myself home. That is if I'm allowed."She muttered before turning on her heel and stalking off._

_This is not what she expected. She thought getting married would be magical. It would be romantic. But lately James has been so cross. She loves him, but the idea of having to be obedient and watch her tongue for the rest of her life is not ideal. She just wished he would understand her. She didn't want to be a servant in her marriage The old James never treated her like this. He would get annoyed but he'd never get angry._

* * *

><p><em>Violet was sitting at her vanity, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She was so confused. Tomorrow was the wedding and James was still acting so irritable. She didn't know what to do. She loved him but could she marry him?<em>

_She was pulled from her dilemma when she heard a tapping at her window. She jumped and spun. She narrowed her eyed at the window trying to see what it was. A bright smile lifted the corners of her mouth when she saw a familiar face on the other side of the glass. _

_Violet stood and ran over to the window, as fast as her feet could carry her. She quickly unlatched the window and pulled it open. She reached out her hand and helped her visitor inside._

_"__Why Damon Salvatore, what do you think you're doing?"Violet asked laughing as he stumbled to the floor. She bent down to help him up but he just pulled her onto the floor with a mirth-filled smirk."What are you doing?"Violet giggled as she sat in her nightgown on the floor._

_"__I needed to talk to you."He answered, reaching over and tucking a dark lock of hair behind her ear gently._

_"__About what?"She asked confused. _

_Damon looked at her nervously. He knew what he was going to say would change everything. But he couldn't hold his tongue._

_"__Don't marry James."He said and she looked at him, her brown eyes wide with shock._

_"__What? Why not?"She asked her best friend stunned. _

_Damon sucked in a deep breath and looked at her fearfully. She had never seen him look scared in so long. Not since he was a child. But now he was looking at her scared and she wondered what was so scary that it frightened her brave best friend. _

_"__Just don't."Damon pleaded, his voice filled with apprehension. _

_"__Damon?"Violet questioned, more confused than ever before._

_"__Violet...I love you."Damon blurted out and Violet looked up at him bewildered._

_"__I love you too."She said not sure what he meant. Surly he didn't mean what she thought he did._

_"__No, you don't understand. Violet...I really love you."He explained, his voice shaking. She looked at him in shock. In all her life she never thought this would happen._

_"__What?"She squeaked, looking at Damon fearfully_

_"__I'm in love with you."He clarified in a swift moment of confidence._

_"__But- I-I'm getting married tomorrow Damon."Violet mumbled as she pulled herself to her feet._

_She walked over to her dresser and began to fiddle with her earrings. Damon watched her unsure. Normally he wasn't nervous, but he couldn't help it. This is the girl he loved and she had the option of rejecting him._

_"__You don't have to. We can run away. Get away from this place."Damon offered walking over and placing his hand over hers, stopping all movement. She gazed up at him, her eyes looking at him pleadingly._

_Why did he have to do this. If he had just kept this to himself she would marry James and everything would be okay. Maybe._

_"__What about Katherine...and James?"Violet asked as everything he was saying was running through her head._

_"__I love Katherine...I do. She's different but you're...my wild Violet."Damon answered clasping her hands in his. He ran his thumbs over the back of her hands in slow soothing circles._

_Violet looked into his clear blue eyes. She felt herself get lost in the cool hues and longing looks. He loved her. Damon...her Damon loved her. She knew how she felt but she just wasn't sure how to show it. Either way someone would be hurt. Either Damon or James._

_"__I don't know what to say."She whispered, never breaking eye contact with Damon. He sighed, taking a step closer to he. He felt her warmth radiating off of her, and her sweet sent invading and consuming him._

_"__Do you love me? If you don't than I'll leave. But look me in the eyes and tell me I'm the only one that feels this way."He said, internally praying that he'd get the answer he yearned for. He had waited too long. He knew he had. But he had to try._

_"__I-I don't k-kn-"Violet sputtered fearfully. _

_Confusion and dread filled Damon. Finally Damon took a step even closer and dropped her hands. He quickly cupped Violet's face in his hands, tracing the outline of her lips with his thumbs. Relishing in the feeling of her face so close to his. He gazed into her eyes so deeply Violet felt he was discovering all her secrets._

_In a split second decision Damon lowered his lips, brushing against hers. A deep yearning bloomed in his chest as the feeling of her soft plump lips pressed against his. _

_Violet froze in shock. But the passionate heat radiating from Damon quickly melted her. Slowly she began to kiss him back timidly. A sudden shock of electricity shot through Violet's body. Awakening places in her body she didn't even know existed. _

_A soft moan floated from Violet's mouth and carried into Damon's. Her mind was reeling. She loved James, but Damon. She never imagined he would feel like this about her. Damon seemed to be enthralled with Katherine but...now? All she knew that a burning passion consumed them whole and she hoped it never ended._

_Damon's heart swelled when he felt Violet's hands grip the collar of his shirt and pull him closer. He wrapped his arms around Violet's body and pulled her into his chest, as he deepened the kiss. A soft gasp sounded from Violet as his tongue slipped into her mouth. Damon smiled into the kiss, drinking in her innocence. _

_Slowly Violet pulled Damon with her as she stepped back and eased onto her bed. Damon leaned, not daring to break their glorious kiss. Damon's hands pushed Violet's nightgown down her shoulder revealing her beautiful, lithe body. He finally broke the kiss and gazed down at her in appreciation. She looked up at him nervously. He smiled before leaning down and kissing from her ear down her neck. He kissed down her shoulder and made his way down to the tender, supple skin of her stomach. _

_Damon kissed his way back up her body moaning in delight. She was more amazing than he ever imagined. Soon enough his lips were on hers again and an explosion of passion burst inside of them. They tore away each others clothing with a deep need. They needed to feel each other, see each other._

_Gentle and tender touches and kisses filled the night. Moans and sighs of ecstasy filled the room as they explored each other. Need passing between the two young lovers. And they did indeed love each other. You could tell by the kisses, looks and touches. _

_"__I can't believe this."Violet whispered as she reached up and cupped Damon's cheek._

_They were laying in a tangled mess of sweaty, tired limbs. They laid facing each other, trying to catch their breath. Of all things to happen tonight, this was the one she never thought would actually happen. _

_"__Well believe it."Damon muttered grazing his nose with hers lovingly._

_"__Damon...what are we going to do?"Violet asked, as reality finally crashed into her. Here she was laying in bed, completely in love with the man next to her. But she was supposed to be getting married tomorrow. To someone else._

_"__You always wanted to visit Paris."He said recalling all of the times she had mentioned it in wonder._

_"__You want to go to Paris?"She asked, not able to keep the excitement out of her voice._

_"__Obviously."Damon said rolling his eyes."Anywhere you want."He said and she smiled, leaning and pressing a sweet kiss to his lips._

_"__I love you."She whispered into the kiss and he smiled._

_"__I know."He replied cockily and she glared at him playfully."But I love you too."He finished and she grinned._

_"__When will we go?"She asked as he rubbed her cheek with his knuckles softly._

_"__Tomorrow. I'll take some money from the safe and I'll come and pick you up at dawn."He suggested and she nodded a face splitting smile on her face._

_Damon smiled before leaning down and pressing a long tender kiss to his Wild Violet's lips._

* * *

><p>I jolted awake. I sat up, my hand over my chest. I was covered in a cold sweat. I looked around the room. The sun was now set and darkness began to consume the living room. Sheila stood from the chair next to the couch and walked over. With a wave of her hand the candles were out and we were consumed in darkness. She flicked on the light switch and the room was flooded with light.<p>

"It worked."Sheila said sounding a little stunned.

"Yeah."I mumbled. "I-I am Violet. How is that possible?"I asked, trying to refuse the idea but knowing it was true.

"I don't know. Anything could have caused it."She answered as she began to move the candles out of the way.

I turned and rested my hands on my knees and breathed heavily. I didn't get any answers that explained how this happened but I did get some. Damon was in love with Violet...but she was in love with him too. I was in love with him. Normally I would be disgusted but he was different. He was gentle and sweet and human. The memories of him echoed through me. The look in his eyes the night he tried to kill Bonnie. The look of pain. I don't blame him. He lost the woman he loved. But it doesn't excuse what he's done. I need to talk to him.

"Thank you Mrs. Bennet...but I have to go."I mumbled and turn, running out of the house.

When I got outside I remember I have no car. Bonnie drove. I decided to run. I tucked a sweaty lock of hair behind my ear and started to run down the road. Thankfully Mystic Falls is a small town and Bonnie doesn't live far from the boarding house.

As I ran I felt the familiar burning feeling spread through my limbs. It felt comforting. I started to sort through everything I had saw. Damon made it seem like Violet and James were hopelessly in love. They weren't. And why would he lie about never telling Violet how he felt. She loved him too. They were going to run away together. Than it hit me. Violet died on the night before the wedding. She must have died after Damon left. What happened?

Before I could question any further I was standing in front of the Salvatore Boarding house. I took a deep breath before running towards the house. I didn't bother knocking. I just walked right in. The house was dark but I didn't care.

"Damon!"I yelled as I ran into the living room. No one was here. I growled in frustration just as the front door swung open and Damon strolled in. He was holding an old book and looked pissed as hell. He stopped when he saw me and evaluated me carefully. I looked at him. I couldn't help but blush when the image of Damon and Violet...and me in bed together.

"What are you doing here?"He asked, not sounding friendly. I sucked in a deep breath before stepping closer.

"I need to talk to you."

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Let me know how you feel about everything. It with be a DamonxTylerxOC slightly Au story. If you don't like it sorry. But if you could let me know what you'd think I'd really appreciate it. <strong>


	15. Love and Other Stuff

The Doppelgangers Little Sister

Love and Other Stuff

**Graphic lemon in this chapter. Just a warning! There will be an actual warning at the beginning and ending though.**

* * *

><p>"I need to talk to you."I said, seriousness transforming my voice so I barely recognized it.<p>

"Oh goody."He replied sarcastically as he walked into the living room. He walked over and poured himself a drink.

"I'll take a scotch."I said, if I ever needed a drink it's right now.

"Yes ma'am."He mocked before grabbing another glass.

"I found something out tonight."Damon said and I looked at him annoyed. Doesn't he understand how badly I need to say this?

"What?"I snapped as he held out the glass. He rolled his eyes at my attitude but didn't say anything. I walked over and grabbed the glass.

"I know who attacked you."He said and my heart stopped.

"What?"I asked completely shocked. How? Who?

"Seems Violet really pissed off a vamp back in the day."He explained and I rolled my eyes. Of course it had something to do with Violet.

"Who?"I asked greedily.

"A girl named Anna. Apparently she is under the impression it was your fault she lost her mother."

"My fault? I never did anything to her."I growled angrily. Who the hell does this girl think she is. Blaming me for something someone else is. Wait Anna?

"Jeremy."I muttered horrified. That is why she seemed so familiar.

"Relax he's fine. By the way you missed family day."He said as he poured himself a glass and sat down on a nearby chair.

"What does she want?"I asked and he sighed.

"Her mother. She's in the tomb."He answered and I couldn't help but be curious.

What could be so bad that this girl attacks me for something someone else did. I know technically I am Violet but at the same time I'm not. We were raised in different times, in different worlds almost. By different people. We aren't the same.

"What did Violet do?"I finally asked.

"No idea. Never even knew she knew any of Katherine's friends."He answered and I noticed a note of bitterness in his voice."Now what did you want to talk about?"He asked tiredly.

Everything came back to me. I had gotten momentarily sidetracked.

"You lied to me."I stated and he looked at me confused.

"About what? I lie so much it's hard to keep track."He said smirking wickedly.

"You told Violet how you felt. She loved you back. You were going to run away together."I said and Damon froze.

He suddenly stood up and rushed toward me. I stepped back worried but he stopped before he reached me.

"How do you know that?"He asked darkly.

"Sheila Bennett helped me. She used Violet's locket to awaken some memories in me. I guess I am..."I trialed off and Damon quickly got the message.

"Violet?"He asked and I nodded.

Before I could blink he was on me. His cool lips pressing on mine hungrily. I froze for a second my eyes wide. What the hell? Suddenly a face popped into my head. Tyler. I quickly brought my hands up and shoved him off. He barely moved though. Tears came to my eyes.

"Stop."I begged against his lips.

But he didn't. Tears prickled my eyes. Suddenly I felt him pull away. I looked and saw Damon laying on the ground. My eyes snapped over to the doorway and I saw Stefan standing there, a dark look on his face.

"What the hell Damon?"I yelled, hot angry tears running down my face.

"What? Why else would you come over here?"Damon yelled back, a wild crazed look in his eyes. He started to walk back over, so Stefan stood in front of me.

"Back off Damon."Stefan warned and I never felt more grateful for him.

"Why? You tell me you're Violet. You tell me you love me. Why?"Damon yelled in pain. Stefan turned and looked at me confused.

"I said Violet loved you and that I remember some of her memories. I am Ava Damon. I love Tyler."I yelled, not even realizing what I said. Did I just-

"There it is. It's always him, isn't it?"He asked sadly. He started to head for the door in defeat. I however had other plans. I stepped forward and spoke.

"I came over for- I don't know. You were different back than. And deep down there is a piece of the old you. I saw the old you. You had the same look in your eyes the night Bonnie destroyed the crystal."I explained not quite understanding my own thought process.

"There is nothing good in me."Damon refused but I shook my head.

"You're wrong."I said in denial.

"Oh yeah? Stefan and Elena betrayed me tonight. I threatened to turn her. I saw going to snap her neck. I was going to kill your sister!"He yelled and I looked at him shocked, He tried to kill Elena?

"What?"I whispered looking at Stefan for answers. He just nodded sadly.

"Go home Ava."Damon growled as he stormed out of the room.

How could I be so stupid. I went against my better judgment and believed in him. Believed there was some good in him. How could I be so dumb? I felt tears prickle my eyes at my own stupidity. I kicked a chair in frustration before heading for the door.

"Ava. It's Elena. She-" Stefan said fear in his voice. I couldn't listen.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and ran out the door. I dashed down the yard, loosening myself in self loathing. I tore down the road not caring where I ended up.

Damon killed Tanner, he turned Vicki, he almost killed Elena. All the facts point to him being a soulless monster. Either the facts were right and he was a monster or he was trying very hard to conceal any goodness he had.

Why had I gone there though? What was the best case scenario? I was jut hoping he wasn't as bad as he seemed. He had been so gentle with Violet. He loved her. That kind of love doesn't die. It leaves a mark.

When I got winded I stopped to catch my breath. When I looked up I realized I was at Tyler's house. That couldn't be a coincidence. I realized I needed to see him. I wanted to be in his arms. Today confirmed my feeling for him.

I ran over and gazed up hopelessly at the tree outside his window. I didn't want to knock. I suspect his parents aren't thrilled with me at the moment. Finally I just grabbed a branch and started climbing.

I refused to let the fear touch me. I'd been through so much today that a little height wouldn't stop me. My determination and anger managed to get me to the stop. When I reached the level of Tyler's window, I took a deep breath.

I refused to look down. I just closed my eyes and jumped. Thankfully I landed on the small stretch of roof outside the window. I breathed in a deep breath of relief. I crawled over and grabbed the window's handle. I used all my strength and lifted the heavy window. I through myself into the room once a big enough gap appeared, letting the window slam down behind me.

I glanced around the room. It was dark and empty. He wasn't home. I sighed in disappointment and grabbed the edge of the desk and pulled myself up.

I sat in the darkness. My mind was reeling. I needed to talk to Tyler and I needed to talk to him now. I felt impatience starting to plague me when I heard a noise. I glanced at the door when I saw light flood under the door. I heard someone running up the steps. They stopped in front of the door and swung it open. I made out Tyler's face in the darkness. He walked into the room, so I quickly stood.

"Ty."I said and I saw him jump. He looked from left to right confused.

"Ava?"Tyler asked bewildered. He quickly flipped the lamp beside his bed on and the room flooded with light.

He was wearing his black leather jacket with a red tank underneath. His dark jeans and sneakers looked a little funny paired together. He dropped his gym bag by the door and made his way over to me.

"Hey. I uh...let myself in."I said and he looked at me bemused."I climbed in the window."I explained and a look of surprise struck his face.

"You? But you hate heights."He reminded and I shrugged.

"I really needed to see you."I said simply as I got up. I quickly walked over and wrapped my arms around his waist, holding him tightly.

"What's wrong?"He asked concerned as he wrapped a strong arm around me. I sighed finally feeling at ease. He used his other hand to tilt my head up so I would look at him.

"Can't I just miss you?"I asked and he rolled his eyes, his concern slowly fading."Something happened."I finally said and he looked at me amused.

"What? Do I have to beat someone up?"He asked and I smiled at him, before leaning back to get a better look at him.

"I went over to Bonnie's grandmother's."I started to explain but Tyler spoke before I could continue.

"I don't know how I feel about beating up an old lady."He joked and I sighed exasperated.

"This is serious Ty."I chastened and he quickly clued in. Not a joking matter." And I really hope you wouldn't beat up an old woman."I added quickly and he rolled his eyes.

"Focus Babe."Tyler reminded and I glared at him, however it was partially playful.

"Sorry."I muttered before jumping back into my serious mood."Bonnie's Grandmother put me under this spell. She said it would bring back some memories I forgot. I was hoping it would bring back memories of Violet."I explained and he looked at me in a mixture of shock and curiosity.

"Okay."He replied, non verbally pleading me to continue. His arm dropped and I let go of him and moved back a step.

"She said it would only work if I was Violet."I said and he nodded in understanding."It worked."I said and his eyes widened.

"So...your Violet."He repeated, not believing it himself."And I'm..."

"James."I finished and he paled.

I grabbed Tyler's hand and held it between mine. He looked at me trying to look impassive but failing.

"I'll be getting some memories back for a while. Grams said it will be like a puzzle. Getting pieces back and having to fit them together."I said and he nodded slowly.

"Did you get any memories yet?"He asked and I sighed. Tyler is a naturally jealous person and I know he's not going to like this.

"Yes. There was one of us...James and Violet. They were talking about their wedding. James was kind of being an ass."I said, thinking back to the way James had acted. He was so angry at her for giving her opinion. I don't care what anyone says, Tyler is not like that.

"It must run in my family than."He muttered, taking a stab at a joke but his freaked out expression sucked away all of the humour.

"Than there was a memory of Damon and Violet."I said and he looked at me curiously.

"Are you okay?"He asked noticing my hesitation.

"Damon was in love with Violet. He went to her the night she died. They uh...slept together. They were going to run away together."I say and he looked at me shocked. Here we go.

"What?"He asks, hoping he had heard me wrong.

"Damon slept with _Violet_."I explained, emphasizing the name Violet. "I did not sleep with Damon and I never will."

"But he's in love with you."Tyler argued and I sighed.

"No he's in love with a girl who died over a hundred years ago. He's in love with Katherine now anyways. He's trying to get her out of the tomb, remember?"I reminded him but it did little to ease him.

"Do you love him? Am I standing in the way?"He yelled angrily and I felt a pop of rage inside my core. He turned and started to pace along the length of the room.

Does he really think so little of me? That I would love someone so violent? Someone with barely any regard for human life? Violet may have loved Damon, but I don't!

"No."I yelled angrily. He is so jealous."I don't love him, I love you, you idiot!"I yelled and froze the second I realized what I had said. I just told Tyler I loved him.

Tyler stopped mid pace and turned looking at me, a wild look in his eyes. I swallowed, not sure what he was thinking. His eyes locked on mine and both of us refused to break the contact.

"What did you say?"He asked quietly as he took a step towards me.

"I said you were an idiot."I answered trying to cover my tracks hopelessly. His angry mouth twisted into the ghost of an amused grin.

"Before that?"He asked as he walked over to me, the wildness never leaving his eyes.

"I uh-"I mumbled. I don't know why I'm so scared. Finally some courage sprouted in me and I looked him dead in the eyes."I said I love you."

_**Lemon Warning !**_

The second the words left my mouth, his lips were on mine. Hard, hungry and unyielding. His wrapped his arms around me and held me in place as he devoured me. I moaned as he pushed his tongue into my mouth. I tried to battle for dominance but I barely lasted a minute before he consumed me.

We stumbled backwards and fell onto the bed. The soft mattress cradling us. I knew the second he kissed me that this was it. The perfect time. I'm going to give myself to him.

I brought my hands up and grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted. I whined into his mouth when he wouldn't allow me to remove it. I felt him grin before leaning back and ridding himself of his shirt. I looked at him appreciatively. He was beautiful. Though if I ever told him that he'd just roll his eyes and mock me.

"Say it again."Tyler ordered and he leaned down and hovered over me. I smiled and reached my hand up, caressing his face.

"I love you."I said and he turned his face into my hand and kissed my palm."Do you have anything to say to me?"I asked sounding a little formal. He chuckled before leaning down and pecking a quick kiss to the tip of my nose.

"I love you, Ava."He whispered against my lips and I smiled.

"Damn straight you do."I replied before leaning up and pulling my shirt off and tossing it to the ground with Tyler's.

I saw Tyler's eyes wander from my face to my chest. I saw him inhale sharply and I couldn't help but feel my ego boost. The way he looks at me drives me crazy sometimes.

"You sure?"He asked and I nodded confidently.

"Positive."I answered and his eyes darkened.

Violet may have chosen Damon, but that's not me. Tyler is the one who makes me weak in the knees, the one who makes me giddy and the one who makes me want to pull my hair out and scream at the top of my lungs in frustration. He is the one I want.

Once again our lips connected in a blissful mind-blowing kiss. I moaned as Tyler's hand ran over my stomach and cupped me through my bra. My back arched involuntarily, pushing my breasts into his hands. He groaned in response, before trailing his hand around my back and unclasping my bra. He leaned back looking into my eyes, as if asking for permission. I nodded and he started to remove my bra. When I felt the bra loosen nerves filled me. No guy had ever seen me naked before. But if it is with anyone I'm glad it's Tyler.

My heart started to race as Tyler slowly slid my bra down my arms. When he revealed my breasts I sucked in a deep breath. He tossed the bra to the floor listlessly. His eyes shifted from my eyes to my chest. I watched as he gazed at them smiling like a maniac.

"Stop staring."I pleaded and he looked up at me confused.

"Why?"He asked grinning ear to ear. He looked like a kid in a candy shop.

I was about to answer when he lowered his head and sucked on of my nipples into his mouth. I moaned at the foreign feeling. His warm tongue circled my nipple before sucking. Pangs of pleasure shot through my body. I felt a burning deep in my core. It felt amazing.

Tyler moved his expert tongue to my other nipple, bringing his spare hand up and teasing the other with his fingers. A loud moan rumbled from my chest and my hips bucked at the sensation. I felt Tyler grin against my skin in reaction.

"Impatient, are we?"He asked shifting his eyes up to look at me. His eyes had darkened and were lascivious.

"Very."I said and he smirked.

Tyler gave each nipple one last hard suck before kissing his way down my stomach. He looked up at me a glint of excitement in his eyes when he reached my jeans. He unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans and I lifted my hips complying. He smirked at me as he slowly slid them down my hips. I moaned in frustration and he grinned. He kissed each bit of new flesh that was revealed as my jeans slid down. He stopped and let out a frustrated grunt when the caught around my ankles. He quickly tore off my boots and socks throwing them to the floor, followed by my jeans.

Normally I would be nervous about being naked in front of him but I had a need so strong I just didn't care. Tyler kissed his way up my leg and thighs stopping just at the hem of my panties. He slowly grazed his nose against the soft skin, before kissing a line across teasingly.

"Ty."I practically whined and he looked up at me lustfully.

In response he bit the elastic of my panties and pulled back, letting it snap back and slap against my skin. Another moan came from my lips. He found a shred of mercy and hooked his thumbs in my panties and pulled them down, tossing them with the rest of my clothes.

I laid there completely naked, feeling nothing but need for him. I needed him in every way possible.

"Mm...I told you that you'd be naked in my future."He murmured as he drank me in with his dark eyes. I looked at him confused until I remembered what he said in the car the other night.

"Well tell me...what is going to happen next?"I asked in a rough, needy voice and if possible his eyes darkened even more.

"You'll have to wait and see, baby."He said before laying down at my thighs.

I sucked in a deep breath and tightened my thighs together subconsciously. He narrowed his eyes at me before slowly pulling my thighs apart, opening me like a book.

My eyes widened when I felt him push a finger into me. There was an unfamiliar burning feeling. The second he sunk a finger in he hissed.

"What?"I asked concerned but he just smiled.

"You're so wet."He said and I felt my cheeks flush a bright red. I tilted my head back so he couldn't see.

Slowly, Tyler pumped his finger in and out and I felt my heart start to race. If I knew it would feel this good I don't know if I'd still be a virgin. But all coherent thoughts left my body when I felt his tongue circle my clit. A shocked groan filled the room followed by his moan of delight. I propped myself up on my elbows to watch. Just the sight of his head between my thighs was almost enough to send me over the edge.

"Tyler...please."I begged as he sucked my clit, making intense shocks of pleasure shoot up my spine.

"Tell me what you want, baby."Tyler said as he pulled back, him fingers still playing me like an instrument.

"I want you."I gasped out and he smirked evilly.

He pulled his fingers out and crawled up my body, kissing as he went. Finally he pressed a firm kiss to my lips. His tongue tasted salty and I was confused until I realized, that was me.

"Where do you want me?"He asked and I groaned in frustration. How has he been able to make me a boneless ball of need in so little time?

"Inside me."I finally said and he nodded. He leaned over and pulled open his drawer. I saw him pull out a foil packet. Condom.

I leaned up and kissed along his collar bone, my hands scrapping down his abs. I heard his breath hitch and smiled proudly. My hands finally reached his jeans. I palmed his hardening member and he thrusted into my hand. I felt a wave of nerves hit me when I felt how big he was. I, of course have nothing to compare it to, but he felt very big.

I quickly unbuckled his pants and pushed them down his hips. He leaned back and kicked them off before turning back and latching his mouth onto mine again. I hungrily pushed his boxers down and felt his member poke into my thigh.

A rush of excitement filled me when he sat back and quickly opened the condom. I looked at him and bit my lip to keep from panting. He was sexy. His tan skin, handsome face, strong chest, defined abs and uh...prominent friend.

"What are you looking at?"Tyler asked smugly. I rolled my eyes before sitting up and grabbing hold of him. He groaned at the contact. I slowly pumped up and down, another moan.

Tyler quickly swatted my hands away and put the condom on as fast as humanly possible. Before I could blink he was hovering over me, nose to nose, eye to eye. I breathed deeply as I felt him position himself at my entrance. I nodded and he slowly eased into me.

I gasped at the feeling. It hurt. My eyes clamped closed and my body went rigid. Tyler stopped immediately and waited.

"It'll get better."Tyler promised through gritted teeth.

I swallowed before opening my eyes. He looked like he was about to explode. I gave him a quick nod and he started to move. He gently thrusted into me with long easy strokes.

The pain slowly started to fade with every thrust. They were quickly replaced with a burning, intoxicating feeling. He filled me perfectly. After what seemed like mere seconds I was moaning and writhing beneath him. I heard him sigh in relief before leaning down and capturing my lips as he picked up the pace.

In-out, in-out. That was the delicious rhythm we created. He felt amazing inside of me. Soon his thrusts became more and more forceful. With every delicious thrust I felt myself inching closer to release. Finally with one final hard thrust I let go and shattered around Tyler intensely.

"Av."Tyler shouted as he quickly followed, slumping on top of me.

We laid flesh to flesh. Panting heavily. I felt a kind of serene peace I had never felt before. I was completely content.

I felt the loss when Tyler pulled out of me and rolled off. He removed the condom and tossed it in the trash. I quickly crawled under the covers, laying on my stomach. Tyler pushed the blanket down, stopping at my waist and kissed along my shoulder and down my back.

_**End of Lemon !**_

"It was different than I thought it would be."I whispered, soreness throbbing between my thighs.

"Better or worse?"Tyler asked leaning back to face me. He looked satisfied and content too.

"Way better."I mumbled closing my eyes.

"Good."He replied running his finger up and down my spine, making me shiver.

"We'll have to do it again sometime."I said business like, smiling when Tyler tickled my side.

"Just make an appointment with my secretary." He said playing along.

"Who's your secretary? Matt?"I asked and he chuckled.

"Are you tired?"He asked slipping under the blankets.

"No."I yawned and I heard Tyler's smile in his voice.

"Sleep."He ordered as he leaned over and switched the light off.

I felt Tyler grab my waist and pull me into him. I snuggled into him as close as I could get. His arm draped over my waist, his face buried in my hair. I nuzzled into his chest and slipped my arm around his waist. I sighed content as I felt sleep claim me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews. Take this chapter as an answer to all those worried about the Tava-ness of my story. I hope no one was offended by the lemon. I hope you all liked it. Please review and let me know what you thought. **


	16. Fool Me Once

**The Doppelgangers Little Sister**

**Fool Me Once**

* * *

><p>When my eyes fluttered open I looked around confused. Where am I?<p>

I felt a weight on my waist, and when I turned I saw a very naked Tyler laying next to me. I smiled as all the delicious memories from last night came rushing back.

I just laid there gazing at Tyler. He looked so peaceful and young. I know all the new information was weighing on him. He tried not to show it but I noticed. Part of me felt selfish for dragging him into all this. If I had just stayed away from him, his biggest worry would be football and grades.

Suddenly a ringing filled the air snapping me from my thoughts. I sighed knowing it was my phone. Damn. With a whining groan I slipped out of Tyler's arms and walked over to the small pile of clothes that was ringing. I fished my frantic phone out of the pocket and answered, not bothering to look at the ID.

"Ava, I need to talk to you."A deep voice said and it took me a minute to realize it was Stefan.

"Stefan, what's up?"I asked and suddenly noticed I was completely naked!

I can't talk to Stefan naked.

"Hold on I'm naked."I muttered, cringing the second I said it. Did I really just say that? Stefan thankfully didn't respond, however I heard a laugh from behind me.

Tyler was laying in bed casually a big smile on his face. His eyes were bright with amusement. I glared at him before grabbing my clothes and getting them on as quickly as possible.

"Don't get dressed. He can't even see you."Tyler reasoned confused.

"I can't talk to Stefan naked."I replied exasperated and he just rolled his eyes.

"Freak."Tyler muttered and I grabbed his shirt from last night and threw it at him annoyed. His laugh made me smile as I walked into the bathroom.

"Okay...sorry."I mumbled as I grabbed a comb and began to brush through my long dark tresses.

"It's Elena...she was taken."He answered his voice distraught.

I froze the second my brain comprehended what he was saying. My heart sank into my stomach and I felt the blood in my veins turn to ice. Let this be some kind of misunderstanding, but deep down I knew it wasn't. Stefan wouldn't do something like that.

The second I was able to breath I had only one question...one fear.

"Damon?"I asked, rage in my voice.

He had tried to kill Elena last night. He admitted it himself.

"No it wasn't him. It was Jeremy's friend Anna. " He answered and I felt a white hot whip of rage.

Who the hell does this girl thinks she is? Coming into my town, attacking me, using my brother for God knows what, now kidnapping my sister. She better watch her back.

"Do you have any idea where she could have taken her?"I asked, surprising myself with how steady and deadly my voice sounded.

"No. I've been searching all night. There's not a whisper."He explained and I set the comb back onto the counter my hair only half combed, but I didn't care.

"Bonnie? She could do a spell."I suggested and heard Tyler mumbled something as he walked into the bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush. He ran the stiff bristles under cold water and applied minty toothpaste before beginning to brush his teeth.

"I've been calling but she hasn't answered."Stefan replied and I grunted in frustration.

"I'll head over to her grandmothers. She might be able to help."I announced.

I notice Tyler's eyebrows furrow together through the mirror above the sink. He shot me a questioning look but I ignored him.

"What's going on?"Tyler asked after spitting into the sink. He turned and evaluated me with concerned eyes. I held up a finger asking him to wait a second.

"I'm going to look some more, I'll meet you there later."Stefan explained and I nodded, than realized he had no way of seeing me.

"See you later. Be careful."I said and he didn't answer right away."Stefan?"I asked confused. He didn't hang up.

"Sorry, You be careful too."He responded sounding slightly surprised.

I hung up the phone and started to slip it into my pocket. I barely had time to blink before Tyler began questioning me.

"What did Stefan want?"Tyler asked the second the phone was in my pocket.

I looked up and saw the peaceful look was gone, he was now worried. His eyes were soft with concern and his lips pressed into a hard line.

"Elena...she's missing."I said and he inhaled sharply. Worry and surprise filled his dark eyes.

"What? Are you sure?"He questioned and I nodded.

"Yeah, that girl Anna, Jeremy' friend. Turns out she's a vampire. She took her sometime last night, I'm guessing."I explained and he walked out of the bathroom. I followed him and saw him pulling clothes from his dresser and quickly throwing them on.

"I'm sick of all these damn vampires. It seems like every time we turn around there's a new one in town."Tyler complained as he tossed on a dark grey cotton t-shirt.

"I think Anna has been here for a while."I replied and he turned looking at me surprised.

"How do you know?"He asked curiously.

"I think she was the vampire that attacked me."I said and his eyes instantly hardened and an angry look consumed his face.

"What?"He asked darkly.

"Well that's what Damon said. So take it with a grain of salt, I guess. But she seemed so familiar at the decade dance."I said, slightly worried that Tyler was about to pop a vein.

"Why? Why would she attack you?"He asked, his anger barely subsiding.

"Damon said it had something to do with Violet."I said and he rolled his eyes.

" Of course."He grumbled petulantly.

Once he finished getting dressed we drove back to my house. I want to make sure Elena isn't there. I trust Stefan, but I have to look. Maybe she was out when he was there and is now in her bed.

The second Tyler parked I jumped out of the car and ran inside. I went straight for the stairs and bounded up.

Just like Stefan said. No Elena. Her journal was laying open on her bed. I glanced down, she was in the middle of a sentence. Stefan was right. In anger I kicked her desk before storming into my room.

I quickly changed my clothes. I grabbed a red hoddie and a pair of dark blue jeans. I walked over and grabbed my gun out of my night stand. I was in the middle of loading it when Tyler walked into my room. He froze when he saw the gun, but didn't mention it.

"She gone?"He asked already guessing the answer.

"Yeah."I mutter, snapping the gun closed, switching on the safety and handing it to Tyler.

Tyler looked at my confused and carefully took the gun. I had a different weapon planned for me. Before Tyler could question me I turned and left the room. I ran down the stairs passing a confused Jeremy, before heading out the back door.

I heard Tyler yelling from behind but I didn't stop. I was to lost in my mission to get Elena back. I would breath, relax and think when she was safe.

Until then I was ultimately, unyieldingly focused.

I walked up to the old dusty shed and pushed the door open walking through. I scanned the dark, dusky shed until my eyes landed on my target.

A tattered old box tapped shut. I ripped the box open in one swift and hard pull. An explosion of dust blew into my face making me choke. I angrily swatted the dust out of the way before glancing into the box.

A crossbow with wooden arrows. A birthday present from uncle John. I spent so much time learning how to use it last summer. I hadn't bothered with it until now. I'm in need of a good, sturdy weapon and a gun isn't going to do it.

I leaned down and picked it up. I grabbed my old soccer bag off a nearby shelf and tossed all the arrows inside before tossing it over my shoulder. I turned and Tyler stood there shocked.

"Any other weapons you want to tell me about?"He asked slightly amused but ultimately impressed.

"Not that I can think of."I answered before walking past him and heading for the car.

When we arrived at Bonnie's Gram's house Damon was standing on the porch. Suddenly he stumbled back holding his head as he screamed in agony. The door slammed shut as Damon fell. I couldn't help but be impressed.

I quickly opened the door and hopped out. I didn't bother bringing the crossbow with me. As we walked over an extremely angry Damon stood, dusting off his leather jacket.

"You just make friends everywhere you go? Don't you?"I asked as I walked up to him, Tyler at my side looking sternly at the vampire.

"What are you doing here?"Damon asked gruffly as he glared at the house out of the corner of his eye.

"We're in need of witchy assistance."I replied my voice cold. He may not have taken Elena but he tried to kill her.

"Someone's grumpy."Damon agitated and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't have time for you. Move."I ordered but he didn't.

I sighed before taking a step forward to go around him when Damon sidestepped blocking me again. I crashed into his chest not seeing him move. I was about to fall to the ground when a pair of cool hands grabbed me at the waist. Damon smirked down at me but my eyes were blank.

I was wrong last night. There wasn't anything good in him. I realized that this morning when I thought he took Elena.

Suddenly a pair of warm familiar hands pulled me away from Damon's tight embrace. I looked up and saw Tyler standing in front of me and glaring at Damon angrily. I know he's jealous.

"Back off."Tyler growled and Damon smirked.

"Ooh, mister tough guy."Damon mocked and I shook my head in annoyance."What did she tell you about our little kiss?"Damon antagonized and Tyler tensed.

I blanched when the words left his mouth. I never got around to telling Tyler about the kiss. He was mad about Damon and Violet already, than he kissed me and all hope was lost.

"What?"Tyler growled as he turned.

His eyes looked angry, hurt and pleading. He was begging me to tell him Damon was lying. As easy as it would be, I couldn't lie to him.

"I was going to tell you."I muttered feeling a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

"Oops. My bad."Damon grinned before turning to leave.

Tyler suddenly grabbed Damon's shoulder and yanked him around. Before I could say a word Tyler punched Damon square in the jaw, seething with anger. I don't think I'd ever seen him so pissed.

Damon stumbled back in shock before a sudden rage took over his face. Fear clouded my brain as Damon lunged forward.

But he quickly fell to the ground, holding his head screaming in agony once again. I looked up and saw Sheila standing in the door way an angry look on her face. She held herself with authority, radiating power.

"You leave them alone. Get off my property."She ordered sternly.

I expected Damon to defy her but he didn't. He quickly ran away. He was gone before I could blink. I looked at Sheila impressed and she smiled at me.

"Come inside."She said, this time it was an offer not a direct order. She turned and disappeared inside leaving me and Tyler alone.

When I turned I was met with the fiery angry glare of Tyler Lockwood. I sighed feeling guilt twist deep in my stomach. I stepped forward an apologetic look on my face.

"Ty...I was going to tell you."I said but he just rolled his eyes, anger coursing through him.

"Right."Tyler scoffed heading for the door.

I reached out and grabbed him hand pulling him back. I quickly let go when I saw the anger blazing from his eyes to mine.

"I was, I swear."I defended and I was starting to feel angry. He had so little faith in me? So little trust? I was going to tell him but the time was never right.

"Than why didn't you?"He yelled, fury in his voice.

"You were so upset about Damon and _Violet_. God knows how you'd react to Damon kissing me. Than we were kissing, "I pointed between the two of us." and I didn't want to stop with you to tell you about something I wished never happened."I explained, imploring him to believe me.

"Do you like him?"Tyler asked the same question from last night.

I wanted to shake him. I love him, if I didn't why would I leave Damon and climb a tree just to see him? He's the one I gave myself to, the one I love. Why won't he accept that?

"God no. I told you last night. I love you, Damon means nothing. He kissed me and I tried to push him off."I yelled in irritation and Tyler's eyes suddenly darkened.

"What do you mean tried?"He asked, a dangerous edge to his voice.

"He wouldn't stop. Stefan pulled him off."I explained, and if I thought Tyler was angry before than I'm not sure what he is now.

"If I see him again, I swear..."He trailed off furiously.

"Ty-"I started but Tyler quickly cut me off.

"How could you not tell me?"He seethed at me and I fisted my hands in annoyance.

"I was going to," I assured him for the second time, my voice sharp.

I'm sure you were."Tyler grumbled crossing his arms over his chest and I sighed exasperated.

"Lets just go inside."I muttered turning but Tyler didn't move.

I turned and looked at him exasperated. What is he doing? I know he's mad but this is not the time.

"Tyler come on."I pleaded.

"Why don't you get your boyfriend to help you?"He grumbled bitterly.

"That's it."I said throwing my hands up in exasperation." I don't know if you missed it, but Elena is missing. She was taken from her bedroom by the thing that nearly killed me!"

"Ava-"He started, his face softening slightly.

"Don't. I am sorry that I didn't tell you okay. But I am done with this conversation right now. I told you last night I loved you, but if you don't believe me that's your problem. I don't have time to stand around assuring you and petting your little ego. I'm going inside to find my sister!"I yelled anger consuming me. He looked at me shocked before I turned and stomped up the stairs and into the house.

When I walked inside Sheila was rummaging through the same closet that held those candles and the orange liquid. She turned and smiled at me knowingly.

"Don't worry honey, we'll find her."Sheila assured me obviously hearing everything I just yelled minutes ago." How are those memories coming together?"She asked as she lugged a box into the living room.

"I haven't gotten any since yesterday when you did the spell."I said distractedly.

I hadn't thought of the memories since last night, and right now I don't care.

"They'll come."She said as Tyler walked into the house.

He looked at me a hint of anger still in his eyes. The fight wasn't over. At least he can put it aside for now.

"Alright, I'm going to do a locator spell."She declared just as there was a knock on the door.

"That must be Stefan."I said and Sheila walked over to the door.

Much to y surprise they knew each other. I saw surprise on Tyler's face too. After a moment of talking Sheila invited Stefan in and walked back over.

"Any sign of her?"I asked feeling hopeless.

"No, but I think Bonnie might be with her."He said and my eyes widened in fear.

Sheila's face turned worried. She quickly started setting up the spell with determination.

"I'll need some blood."Sheila said passing me a knife. I looked at her confused.

"You and your sister share blood. Your blood will find where she is on the map."She explained and I nodded. I have no idea how witchcraft works but it is extremely useful.

I took a deep breath as Sheila started to chant. I forcefully ran the blade across my palm. The sharp scream of pain was instant. I hissed as I held my hand over the map and made a fist, my deep red blood dripping onto the white map. I noticed Stefan stiffen from beside me. I glanced up and saw his eyes darken.

I watched as Stefan tried to relax but he couldn't. Finally Tyler looked over and noticed. A hard serious look came over his face as he walked over and wedged himself in between us protectively.

"There they are."Sheila announced and my head snapped back to the map.

My blood had ran along the map and pooled over the place where a seedy cheap motel was. I felt a twinge of relief.

"I'll go get them. Stay here."Stefan ordered heading for the door.

"No way. I want to come."I said before he could open the door.

"Ava, it's dangerous. I'll get them and bring them here. I'll be in and out."Stefan said but I only frowned.

"This is the girl who attacked me."I growled and Stefan sighed.

"Exactly why you should stay here."Stefan reasoned sounding slightly annoyed.

"But-"

"Ava. Just let him go."Tyler cut me off and I glared at both of them before walking over and dropping to the couch in defeat.

I hate this chauvinistic crap. I can take care of myself. Anna may have attacked me but she didn't kill me. I fought her off. I am sick of being treated like a glass doll.

Stefan quickly left and Sheila busied herself with cleaning up. I sat on the couch absentmindedly running my thumb over my bloody palm soothingly. It stung but I just didn't care. I was to irritated.

"Here."Tyler said sounding far away.

I snapped back into the living room and out of my mind. He was holding out a bandage to me. I simply looked at him impassively for a second before turning my gaze from him to the wall and ignoring him.

He has every right to be mad at me, I know that. But did he think so little of me? Think that I would make out with Damon, than go over to his house and have sex with him? If so than he doesn't know me at all and last night was a huge mistake.

I heard Tyler sigh in annoyance before crouching beside me and grabbed my hand. He pulled it from my lap and dabbed the blood away with the end of his shirt. He carefully wrapped my hand up without a word.

"Are you still mad?"I asked and he tensed for a second before slowly relaxing.

"Yes. Not sure how you think you have a right to be mad at me."He said his angry voice betraying his impassive face.

"Because if you think I'd willingly kiss him than you don't know me."I snapped sharply.

"I'm mad because you didn't tell me. If you think otherwise than you clearly don't know me."He replied deathly calm, before standing and walking into the kitchen.

I reluctantly realized he was right. I hate it when he's right. I bit my lip before getting up to follow him. But before I could, the door opened and Stefan, Elena and Bonnie walked in.

I just evaluated Elena for a second. Her shirt was bloody and torn. Her eyes wide with fear and her hands shaking. She was roughed up but she was safe. I felt relief fill me at that realization.

"Elena."I said and her head snapped to me.

Her eyes pooled with tears and her bottom lip quivered slightly. I sighed, a sad smile on my face before walking over and pulling her into a tight hug. She threw her arms around my waist and cried into my shoulder. I just held her and rubbed up and down her back in what I hope was a soothing manner.

"You're okay."I whispered into her ear reassuringly.

"Anna she was the one who-"She started, leaning back and looking me in the eyes, her tears slowly coming to a stop.

"I know."I said and confusion filled her eyes.

"How?"She asked but I just shook my head.

"Doesn't matter."I said and Stefan walked up behind her.

I nodded at Stefan, my previous anger at him forgotten. Elena turned and hugged him tightly. I turned and pulled Bonnie into a similar hug.

It was so strange to see Elena like this. Even when our parents died she held it together. She did it for Jeremy and my benefit I guess. It felt like I was looking at a stranger and not my older sister.

Elena excused her and Stefan towards the back of the house, while Bonnie made her way over to Grams. I stood awkwardly not knowing what to do when Stefan and Elena walked into the dining room. I over heard them talking about the tomb and Damon. I quickly walked over.

"He wants Katherine, maybe if we give her to him he'll leave."Elena said and I looked at her like she had grown a second head. I was looking at her so shocked I barely noticed Tyler walk in behind me.

"You don't know that. What if we give her to him and they decide to free the rest? Or snack on the rest of the town? We can't risk it."I said, refusing to help the man who had tried to kill my sister.

"We have to do something."Elena reasoned and I grumbled irritated.

"I say we open the tomb and torch them. How many innocent people have they killed? They don't get a second chance."I replied and Elena looked at me wide eyed.

"They're not all evil."Elena argued back.

"How do you know that? Our ancestors locked them away for a reason."I responded and she shook her head.

"Maybe they were wrong. All Anna wants is her mother back. She's in the tomb."Elena replied and I narrowed my eyes.

"Is that supposed to be incentive. She tried to kill me. I should torch the tomb just for that reason alone. She deserves it."I said bitterly and she looked at me shocked.

"Ava."Elena scolded.

"You- do- ju-"I sputtered the room starting to spin. I felt myself sway and stumble back. I hit the floor with a thump and heard someone yelling my name fearfully before it all went black.

_Violet Gilbert hummed her signature tune as she started to change out of her dress with help from Grace, the maid. _

_The night had come and with the night came fear. She however didn't fear the vampires. As long as she stayed inside they couldn't get to her. _

_Violet slipped into her nightgown and dismissed Grace before walking over to her vanity. She slipped the locket Damon had given her off her neck and picked up the brush. _

_She was in the middle of brushing her hair when she heard a loud thud. Her head snapped towards the noise. What was that? She wondered setting the brush down._

_A chilling ominous feeling filled the air with each step she took. The air felt heavy and thick as she stepped into the hallway._

_"__Hello?"She called but got no reply. She glanced back at her room wondering if she should just ignore it. _

_Ultimately curiosity won out and she started to make her way down the hall. She strained her ears but couldn't hear anything. Pressing her lips together, torn she looked around. She was about to turn and go back to her room when she heard a short scream._

_The scream sent freezing shivers down her spine. Her heart started to pound in her chest and small panicked breaths seeped from her lungs. Fear was threatening to consume her. Before she could stop herself she was running toward where the scream had come from. Her parents room. _

_She burst into the room, nothing but worry in her mind. The room was dark and eerily quiet. She noticed the balcony door was wide open, letting cold air into the bedroom. She glanced and saw the outline of her mother laying in bed. Her father must be in his study._

_With a cautious step forward she headed towards the open door. She quickly swung it shut, wrapping her arms around herself at the cold. When she turned to leave the room she froze, horror etched onto her face._

_Her mother laid in bed. Her eyes open and face frozen in fear. Her neck practically torn open and crimson blood gushing. The formally white sheets where now drenched in deep red blood. Her eyes flashing toward Violet, pleading her to leave. A scream caught in Violet's throat and she stumbled back. _

_Suddenly hand grabbed Violet and whirled her around. Violet's deep brown eyes met pure black orbs. Fangs dripping with blood and a malicious look etched onto the face._

_A scream echoed through the house, it took Violet a second to realize the scream was her own. The vampire shoved her to the ground and took off out of the window. Seconds later Jonathan Gilbert ran into the room._

_Violet sobbed as she watched her father shake her mother's dead body. She knew who killed her. The same monster nearly killed her._

_Pearl._

I suddenly woke, panicking as I felt I couldn't breath. I sat up gasping for air, drenched in a sheen sweat, my heart pounding, mind reeling.

I was still in Sheila Bennett's living room. The sun almost down and darkness creeping up on us. Tyler was pacing back and forth in front of me, while Bonnie and Sheila sat on the couch across from me. Elena and Stefan were gone.

"Thank God."Bonnie exclaimed when she was sure I was okay.

"Are you alright?"Tyler asked, his voice dripping with concern. He stopped pacing and walked over kneeling beside me.

"I'm fine."I answered quietly, still shaken from the scene I had just witnessed.

"Some memories."Sheila stated knowingly.

"Violet...she found her mother's body. She was killed by a vampire. A woman I've never seen before. She must be in the tomb though."I said my voice rough.

"Are they all going to be like this?"Tyler asked, turning to Sheila.

"I told your girl there would be consequences."Sheila replied calmly.

"I'm fine Ty." I reassured him and he nodded, not completely believing me."What happened?"I asked changing the subject as quickly as possible.

"You just passed out. You were mumbling for James. It was freaky."Bonnie said and I looked at Tyler shocked.

"It seems the two of you have been bound."Sheila said and we looked at her confused.

"Bound?"I asked and she nodded.

"It's an old spell. Very dark magic. It means the two of your souls are bound together. Some believe it is a curse, others think it is proof of soul mates. You are reborn until the spell breaks."She explained and I looked at her stunned.

How many times have we been reborn?

"How do you break it?"Tyler asked swiftly.

"I'm not sure. There could be many different possibilities. It depends on which spell whoever cursed you with."She answered as if she were discussing the weather.

"Is there anyway of knowing how many times we've been reborn?"I asked feeling slightly overwhelmed. Soul mates? Right now we can barely be in the same room.

"No, not that I know of."She answered and I buried my face in my sweaty hands. I can only take so much.

"Where are Elena and Stefan?"I asked dropping my hands. I needed a major change of subject. I plan on handling this like all difficult things. Ignoring it.

"They went to see Damon. We're meeting them at the tomb later."Bonnie said and I looked at them annoyed.

"So we're just going to unleash a bunch of starving pissed off vampires on the town?"I asked disgusted.

"Just Katherine." Tyler defended and I shook my head disapprovingly.

"Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen to the town."Sheila assured a knowing glint in her eyes.

It was dark when we arrived at Fell's church. I haven't been out here since I was a kid. We all walked and stopped when Bonnie pointed to the ground in front of us. Tyler walked forward and grabbed a vine and pulled back with a grunt. His muscles tensing, teeth clenching. He removed the shrubs and revealed a large dark whole.

"Okay, who's first?"Tyler asked turning and I sent him a pointed look.

"You."Bonnie answered and he rolled his eyes.

I watched as he walked to the edge and took a deep breath before jumping into the hole. I ran over to the edge and peered down to make sure he was alright. I heard annoyed mumbling and crunching leaves and knew that he was fine.

While I was looking into the dark hole I noticed a case of cement stairs tucked into the corner. I grabbed a flashlight from Bonnie before climbing down the dirty old stairs. I clicked the flashlight on and pointed the light right in front of me. The stairs were covered in roots, dirt and rocks. When I finally made it to the bottom I saw Tyler looking at me dumbfounded.

"There's stairs."I stated obviously and he glared at me. I just can't win with him today. It seems like everything I do is wrong.

"I can see that."He grunted turning and walking toward a large elevated wall.

I jumped when the hole lit up with golden light. I turned and saw Sheila with her eyes closed and a look of calm on her face. Wooden torches that were mounted on the walls were lit with golden flames.

Behind the large elevated wall there was noise. I could hear faint whispers echoing through the thick stone wall. I wrapped my arms around my body uncomfortably. I don't like this. I have a bad feeling. I just know opening this thing will come back to bite us in the ass.

Ten minutes later Stefan jumped into the hole gracefully. Judging by the dirt and leaves covering Tyler, he wasn't as graceful as Stefan.

"You know there's stairs right?"I asked and he smiled sheepishly and shrugged."Where's Elena?"I asked as I set one of the many candles Sheila brought on the bottom stair. The hole was now lit up nicely.

"She's with Damon. They'll be here soon."He said and I looked at him stunned.

"You left her with Damon? He tried to kill her yesterday."I yelled and he looked at me unyieldingly.

"He won't hurt her. I promise."He said confidence in his voice. I however have no confidence in Damon anymore. I don't even like him.

"It isn't you who I don't trust."I grumbled walking over and leaning against the wall in between Bonnie and Tyler.

"I'm touched."A mocking voice filled the hole and I didn't even look. It was Damon."Brother, witches, Gilbert."He greeted choosing to ignore Tyler completely.

I noticed Tyler tense slightly but he didn't move. Maybe punching Damon was enough. I doubt it.

I turned to talk to him but when our eyes met he pushed off of the wall and walked a couple feet away. I shot a look at Bonnie pleading for some sage advice. Bonnie just looked between us confused before shrugging her shoulders, an apologetic look on her face.

"You'll get Katherine and leave town?"I asked him getting right down to business.

"And here I thought we were friends."He quipped sarcastically."Maybe even more."He added, smirking as Tyler tensed and glared pure rage at the vampire.

"Not going to happen ever. I don't date murderous psychopaths. And I'm not Violet, so get over it."I snapped and he smirked but I noticed a flash of pain in his eyes."You'll take her and leave town?"I asked again.

"And if I don't?"He asked and I narrowed my eyes before raising the crossbow and aiming it right at his chest.

"You'll take her and leave town while you have the chance."I replied my voice so cold and threatening I didn't even recognize it.

"Fine."Damon replied his voice clipped.

"Lets start."Sheila said as she stepped forward.

Sheila looked at Damon expectantly and held out her hands. He watched her carefully before finally handing the Grimoire to her.

"No tricks."Damon warned before walking over with Stefan to the wall that hid the tomb.

The brothers nodded at each other before grabbing the sides of the wall and pulled. A loud scraping sound filled the hole before the Salvatore's pulled the wall away revealing a dark, creepy looking tomb.

"Air, earth, fire."Sheila recited lighting a torch for each element.

"Water."Bonnie repeated handing her grandmother a bottle of water.

"That's it? Just plain bottled water?"Elena asked disappointment and surprise in her voice.

"What does it matter?"I asked, wanting this to be over as quickly as possible.

"I just figured it would be blessed or mystical or something."She replied and I rolled my eyes.

As the two witches continued the spell the rest of us just stood around impatiently.

"What's that?"Stefan asked looking at a blood bag in Damon's hand.

"It's for Katherine."He answered ."I was going to bring her a cheerleader but figured you'd disapprove."He finished looking at me smirking.

"Shut up."Tyler growled as he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me tightly into his side possessively. I would be happy at this act of affection if its purpose hadn't been to anger Damon.

I noticed Damon look at us a hint of pain on his face. I don't know why. I'm not Violet and he's about to get Katherine back. I didn't bother over thinking it.

"Can you do something for me?"I asked knowing he wasn't going to be thrilled at my request.

"What?"He asked suspiciously, his voice clipped.

"Go to Duke's party and keep an eye on Jeremy. He likes Anna and it makes me nervous."I explained in a tone of pleading.

"I'm not you leaving you here alone with him."He abolished quickly looking at Damon, anger flaring in his eyes."Even though you'd probably like that."He added bitterly and I quickly slipped out of his arms.

"How many times do I have to tell you. He kissed me and it meant nothing."I hissed and saw Tyler's jaw clench in anger.

I noticed Damon's face harden at my words. Stefan and Elena looked at each other feeling awkward at the scene we were creating.

"If it meant nothing than why lie?"He snapped back quickly.

"I didn't lie. I was just waiting for a good time to tell you."I said for what felt like the hundredth time.

"There is no good time to tell me the guy who has been in love with you for a hundred and forty-five years shoved his tongue down his throat."Tyler scoffed.

"He isn't in love with me. He is in love with a dead girl. I am not Violet. I'm sick and tired of reminding everyone that."I yelled, my voice echoing off the stone walls.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you feel nothing for him."Tyler ordered and I glared at him.

"Tyler. I love you. I feel nothing for him. It meant nothing to me. The only kiss that means anything is yours." I said and I noticed Damon's eyes filled with pain. But for some reason the only thing I care about is yelling at me at the moment.

I stepped back and took a deep breath trying to calm myself before continuing. " I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I'm with you. Your the only one I want. End of story."

"It wasn't for Violet."Tyler replied and I let out a grunt of frustration.

"I am not Violet. You can't be mad at me for something someone else did over a hundred years ago. I am Ava, I don't care what anyone else says."I said for the last time.

"Ava I-"He started but I didn't give him a chance.

"Please Tyler. I won't be alone. Stefan, Sheila and Bonnie are here. And besides I can protect myself."I reminded him.

"No, I'm not going without you."Tyler said a sound of finality in his voice.

"Please. I will be fine. I promise. If you love me you'll do this" I begged desperately.

"Ava."He groaned and I knew I'd won.

"Thank you. Just make sure she doesn't go anywhere near him."I ordered.

"I'll even act like a dick so I won't tip him off."He added walking over to the stairs."Be careful."Tyler said as he ran up the stairs casting a stern look at Damon.

I felt a flood of relief fill me as he disappeared. At least Jeremy and Tyler will be safer than the rest of us. When I turned around I saw Damon, Stefan and Elena looking at me awkwardly. I felt my cheeks flush in embarrassment before walking over and leaning on the opposite wall.

We all waited and waited and waited as Sheila and Bonnie recited the spell. I felt a burning gaze on me and when I looked up I was the icy blue eyes that belonged to Damon Salvatore.

His eyes were filled with hurt and anger. I know what I had said to Tyler earlier had probably hurt his feelings but I honestly didn't care. The only reason we were even fighting was because he forced a kiss on me. I have never led him on. He isn't in love with me. And even if he is, I'm not in love with him.

I tore my eyes away just as Sheila and Bonnie quit chanting. Sheila gave Damon a nod and he pushed off of the wall and walked over to Elena. I saw him hold out a hand to her and I shook my head as I crossed the hole towards them.

"No way in hell are you going in there."I said sternly and Elena looked at me pleadingly.

"I'm just insurance. He just wants to make sure they won't lock him in."

"No."I refused just as I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I sighed and ripped the vibrating technology from my pocket. It was a text from Tyler.

**_"_****_Anna had Jeremy. I think they're heading for the tomb."_**He texted and my eyes widened. This is watching Jeremy?

**_"_****_WHAT?"_**I answered him shaking my head in annoyance.

**_"_****_I'm sorry. I turned and he disappeared. I got there when they were leaving. It was too late."_**Tyler explained and I groaned before shoving my phone in my pocket.

"Alright. If anything happens to her I will kill you. Do you understand. If she gets hurt I swear to God."I warned grimly before turning and bounding up the stairs.

My siblings will be the death of me.

When I surfaced I ran to Tyler's car. I quickly pulled the door open and grabbed my crossbow. I have no idea how fast they'll be. I quickly load the barrel.

I barely loaded the crossbow when I heard leaves crunch. I spun around and saw Anna and some guy who looked oddly familiar, who happened to be holding my unconscious brother. I narrowed my eyes and quickly shot an arrow into Anna's shoulder. She let out a scream of pain and stumbled back. Her little friend was about to zoom at me when I aimed at him a dark look on my face. He quickly froze.

"Put him down."I ordered and the guy smirked before dropping him onto the ground roughly. I glared at him and shot an arrow into his chest. He yelled and fell onto his back. Unfortunately I must have missed his heart.

"You bitch."Anna growled as she pulled the arrow from her bleeding shoulder.

"I'm a bitch. You nearly killed me, than kidnapped my sister and now my brother. You're lucky your still breathing. If it were up to me I would have torched the entire tomb including your mommy."I growled and a dark furious look came over her face.

"Haven't you done enough to her. To me."She yelled as she stalked over to me, anger in her movements.

"I haven't done anything to you."I scoffed.

"Violet Gilbert did."She shot back and I glared at her.

"I am not Violet Gilbert!"I screamed firing another arrow, this time hitting her leg. "What did she even do to you anyways?"

"You really want to know? She outed my mother to Jonathan Gilbert. She is the reason she was locked up."

"Why would she do that? How did she even know?"I asked confused.

"My mother killed Violet's."She answered and all the pieces came together.

The vampire I saw in the flashback. The woman who killed Violet's mother. Pearl. She was Anna's mother. Violet must have told Jonathan.

"Are you kidding me? She ratted your mother out because she was a bloodthirsty monster who killed her mother. If your mother hadn't been so vile she wouldn't be in the tomb. You want to blame someone? Blame her and leave my family the hell alone."I screamed feeling the rage roar inside of me. I never wanted to kill anyone until right this second.

"She made one mistake."Anna yelled.

"Is that how you sleep at night? Just chalk up all the innocent people you slaughter as mistakes. Does it make it easier to live with yourself?"I asked in disgust.

Suddenly Anna's friend jumped up and ran at me. He threw me into a tree. I felt pain shoot through my body as I fell to the ground. Before I could even figure out what was happening a strong hand wrapped around my neck and was lifted off the ground. The hand tightened and I felt like my head was going to pop off.

"You should shut up."He growled and I glared at him, my eyes watering.

I watched as Anna ran down the stairs. I kicked and screamed but it was no use. She was gone.

"You don't remember me do you?"The man asked.

"No." I choked out and he laughed humorlessly.

"Ben Mckittrick. I was a senior when you were a freshman. I serve you at the Grill everyday."He growled his hand tightening."You cheerleaders are all the same."He laughed and my vision began to spot from the lack of air.

"Stop."I begged bringing my hand to his and tried to loosen his grip fruitlessly.

"Why? We're having so much fun." He leaned back, ejecting his fangs and leaning down.

I felt my vision go black and was waiting for the pain in my neck. But it never came.

Instead two loud bangs filled the air and Ben screamed in agony falling to the ground. I dropped beside him and crawled away from him as quickly as I could. When I looked towards the noise my vision was too blurry. I blinked a couple times and finally I could see clearly.

Tyler standing his arms raised, the gun in his hand. He had a dark venomous look on his face. I shivered from the look until I remembered it wasn't aimed at me.

"You okay?"He asked and I nodded as he walked over firing another shot into the vampire.

When he reached the grunting vampire he kicked Ben in the ribs as hard as possible." I always hated that dick."He said and I rolled my eyes.

I brought my hand to my neck and massaged the aching flesh carefully. I coughed as I sucked in as much air as possible. My throat felt like it was about to collapse.

"Are you alright?"Tyler asked sounding concerned. He ran over and dropped to the ground next to me.

"I can't breath."I said my voice panicking.

"Just relax, baby."He soothed cupping my cheek and leaning down pressing his forehead to mine. I slowly breathed in his warm breaths and started to relax.

"I'm sorry Ty."I gasped out as he stroked my hair softly.

"Shh...It's okay. Just breath."He said his voice soft.

We sat there for who knows how long. I was just focusing on breathing. Suddenly Jeremy popped into my head and I cursed at myself for being the worst sister ever. I was about to crawl over to him if I had to when a loud shout filled the air.

"Move."Stefan yelled and we saw Ben about to lunge at us.

We both jumped back and Stefan fired the torch at Ben. He burst into flames, screaming. I clamped my eyes shut and my fingers in my ears. Watching someone burn to death is not something I want to witness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter is slightly AU with everything with Violet and Pearl. I know that isn't how Pearl got busted but if I kept everything the same it would be boring. **

**Review!**


	17. A Few Good Men

**The Doppelgangers Little Sister**

**A Few Good Men **

Hands on my neck. Choking, That is what my nightmares were filled with. I tossed and turned all night. When I finally woke, I sat up grabbing my throat as if someone was choking me all over again. I jumped at the feel of a hand on my back. I turned and saw a very sleepy looking Tyler Lockwood underneath my hot pink blankets.

After last night he refused to let me be alone. He is very stubborn when he wants to be. I am extremely grateful for that. Being alone is the last thing I want.

"You okay?"He asked his voice groggy. I couldn't help but notice how adorable he was in the morning.

"Fine."I muttered breathily as I laid back snuggling into his side.

I felt myself relax as he wrapped an arm around my back and pulled me into his warmth. I laid my head on his shoulder and breathed him in. Cinnamon and fresh rain. I tilted my head up and pressed my face into the crook of his neck. I felt his chest rumble with a breathy chuckle before he pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

The other night hadn't gone as planned. Anna had interrupted and gotten her mother from the tomb. Almost getting me and Jeremy killed in the process. Katherine was nowhere to be found and Damon has gone off the deep end. And to top it all off I get the sense that Elena is hiding something from me.

"Stop thinking."Tyler ordered and I smiled.

"I'm not like you. I think."I replied glancing at him.

"Oh really?"He asked amused.

"Yup."I answered and squealed as he pounced on top of me.

A shock of laughter shot up my throat as Tyler hovered over me and tickled my sides relentlessly. I was squirming and thrashing beneath him but he didn't seem to care. Finally growing breathless I reached up grabbing the back of his neck and pulling his face down, our lips meeting in a sweet, giggling kiss.

"Lets never fight again."I mumbled against his lips and he nodded in agreement before deepening the kiss.

We froze when there was a knock on my bedroom door. Without a word Tyler rolled out of bed, grabbed his clothes and headed for the closet. I rolled my eyes in amusement. But his attempt at going unseen was thwarted when Elena popped her head in. She glanced at Tyler wide eyed. I don't blame her.

He was completely naked, in all his glory.

"Elena."Tyler greeted and Elena blushed a deep crimson. I bit my tongue trying not to laugh.

"Uh- Sorry, I uh-"She mumbled shifting her eyes to the floor.

"You get dressed."I ordered finally having enough of Elena staring at the floor and Tyler looking between her and I pleadingly.

Tyler nodded and started pulling on his clothes as fast as humanly possible. When he was finally finished he headed for the window when Elena stopped him.

"Jenna knows you're here. You can go downstairs if you want."Elena informed him and I looked at her shocked.

"Does she know what we were doing?"I asked and Elena began to nod.

"Everyone knows!"Jeremy suddenly yelled from his room sounding annoyed.

Great, my whole family heard us having sex last night. Perfect.

"I told you to be quiet."Tyler said amused and I glared at him.

"Shut up."I snapped and he smirked.

"I though we were never going to fight again?"He asked as he headed for the door. I grabbed one of my pillows and threw it at his retreating, laughing, frame.

This is beyond humiliating,

Elena smiled at me awkwardly before grabbing the door and pressing it closed. When she turned with a considerate look on her face I knew she wanted to talk. And not just any talk, a serious one.

"If this is about sex, I know what I'm doing. We're safe."I said, not sure what was about to come out of her mouth.

"No. I'm glad you two are safe but no, not about sex. It's about me."She said her voice sounding nervous. I narrowed my eyes at her in suspicion slightly.

"What's up?"I asked grabbing my shirt from the floor and pulling it on, followed by my pajama shorts.

"Well...I'm not sure where to start."Elena said as she strode over and sat on the edge of my bed. I saw her fidgeting with her hands anxiously and realized this was a big deal. Whatever she was about to tell me was no laughing matter. It was important.

"Elena, your boyfriend is a vampire, your best friend is a witch and Tyler and I are some kind of reincarnated things, that are too confusing to even process. Whatever it is we can handle it."I assured her reaching over and grabbing her hand. She smiled at me gratefully.

"I'm adopted."She finally said.

I felt like I was hit by a moving bus. Adopted? How is this possible? Why didn't Mom and Dad tell us? Why didn't Elena? But it kind of makes sense. Everyone always says I looked just like Mom and Jeremy like Dad, only our personalities switched. I am family oriented and protective like my dad and Jeremy is understanding and creative like my Mom. Elena was never really –I don't know. She resembled them vaguely and acted like they had raised her. But it just wasn't the same.

"Please say something."She begged and I looked at her confused. I hadn't even realized I was staring off into space, completely silent.

"Oh- sorry. I'm just not sure what to say."I said honestly. What do I say to this?

"Are you...okay with it?"She asked nervously and I looked at her flabbergasted.

Is that what she is worried about? That I'll think differently about her now?

"Elena."I said rolling out of bed and walking over to her. I sat down by her, facing her, I grabbed her fumbling hands in my steady ones.

"This changes nothing. You are my sister no matter who gave birth to you."I said and Elena smiled, visibly relaxing." Mom and Dad are your parents just like Jeremy and I. Family had nothing to do with DNA. It's about who you love. The people you would do anything for, even die. And I would die for you, just like I would for Jeremy. Nothing will ever change that. Ever. I love you."I finished and she looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"I love you too."She said as she leaned over and wrapped me into a hug. I hugged her tightly.

How could she ever think I would reject her?

After a minute I began to feel awkward. I don't mind hugs as long as they're not long and tedious. I'm not a hugger.

"Do I smell like sex?"I asked hoping to lighten the mood. Elena laughed and pulled back.

"A little bit."She answered and I shrugged.

"Alright, I need to shower."I said and she nodded before heading for the door,

"Ava?"She asked pausing before she opened the door.

"Yeah?"I asked pushing to my feet, looking at her expectantly.

"Thank you."She said and I felt my eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"For what?"I asked. She can't be thanking me for not caring she was adopted, can she?

"You're like Dad. A rock. I don't know what I'd do without you. "She said and I felt a throb of pride swell inside me. That was one of the best compliments you could give me.

"Thanks. Enough mushiness for one day though."I said and she smiled, nodding in agreement."See you later."I said before she slipped through the door.

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower my mind still reeling from the knew information. I just don't understand why Mom and Dad didn't tell us. But I guess I'll never know.

Once I showered I dried off and blow dried my hair. I applied minimal makeup before walking into my room to get dressed. I decided on a pair of comfortable black jeans, a long deep blue tank top, that was fitted at the bust than flowed out. I tossed on a long black cotton cardigan that cut off at my mid thigh. I was lacing up an old worn pair of brown leather boots when Tyler walked into my room.

"Everything okay?"He asked setting a plate of scrambled eggs, toast and bacon on my bed.

"Yeah. Thanks. It smells so good."I moaned as the delicious sent of eggs and bacon wafted through my room.

"That's mine."He said and I pouted at him."Joke."He confessed and I grabbed the fork and dug in.

"You should make me breakfast every morning."I said and Tyler looked at me lustfully.

"As long as it's a post- sex breakfast."He said and I rolled my eyes.

"If you cook like this it will be a post and a pre sex breakfast."I said and he smirked.

"Next time I'll add cheese to the eggs."He said and I grinned.

"You have never been more sexy than in this moment."I replied and he laughed before tackling me to the bed.

I moaned as Tyler slipped his tongue into my mouth. He tasted like orange juice and coffee. His lips worked with mine gently yet passionate. I grabbed the hem and began to lift when a voice interrupted.

"At least close the door."Jeremy said standing in the doorway looking disgusted, I bit my lip at his expression before pushing Tyler off.

"Sorry."I said and he just shook his head before turning and walking away.

"You need to get a lock."Tyler suggested and I shook my head.

"You need to keep you hands to yourself. We can only scar Jeremy so many times."I teased.

"No can do."He replied grinning.

Tyler and I enjoyed a quiet stress free day at home. It felt like the first one we had in weeks. We watched movies than made out. We repeated that pattern until it was time to go.

Tonight was the auction. Every year Mystic Falls auctioned off their most eligible bachelors for charity. It was at the Grill this year. It was one of the only non-formal events, so I liked it.

Jenna, Tyler and I all went together, Jeremy as usual refused to go. When we got to the Grill it was packed. Lots of exited, single women chattering.

Matt was wedged between two middle aged intoxicated women who found him very attractive. I watched slightly amused as he tried to get away only to run into two other drunk cougars. Poor Matt.

"Go save him."I ordered and Tyler smirked before he quickly ran to the defence of his best friend.

Tyler went over and quickly got sucked in. Now all four of Matt's admirers were flirting with Tyler and Matt. I saw them shoot me a pleading look. I just smiled before turning and disappearing into the thick crowd.

As I pushed my way through the Grill I noticed Caroline off to the side. She was talking to a redhead looking slightly intimidated. Caroline intimidated? That is not something that happens frequently. I eye the redhead curiously as I make my way over.

As I walked closer Caroline saw me and a serious, wide eyed, pleading look consumed her face. I nodded as I strode over to the rescue but froze when I saw who this unknown redhead was.

"Kelly?"I asked shocked.

Kelly Donovan. Matt and Vicki's mother and my mother's friend from high school. I'm surprised she's back. She didn't even come back for my parents funeral and she claims to be my mother's best friend.

Hell she didn't even go to her own daughter's funeral!

"Ava, how are you?"Kelly asked, but I knew she didn't really care. She was eyeing me warily and I knew why.

The same reason everyone who knew my parent's eye me. I look very much like my mother.

Kelly Donovan was a friend of my mother's from high school. She was always around when I was growing up but as I got older I seen her for what she was. A drunk deadbeat Mom. She always ditched Matt and Vicki whenever a man showed any interest. No wonder Vicki was so screwed up.

"The best I could be with the situation. I mean as my mother's supposed best friend you'd understand. It was nice of you to come to the funeral-oh wait. You didn't come."I nearly growled. I saw Caroline look at me shocked.

"I was tied up?"She defended, narrowing her eyes at me.

"I bet you were." I scoffed crossing my arms over my chest."By who? Some trucker in a trashy motel 6?"I asked and Caroline's jaw dropped open in shock.

"You little bi-"Kelly sneered as she stalked towards me, anger in her stride. I rolled my eyes. I'm not scared of her.

"Kelly hey!"Jenna said as she came over. I glanced at her and realized she was completely oblivious to the conversation Kelly and I were just having. A genuine pleased smile on her face.

Unlike me, Jenna likes Kelly.

"Jenna Somers."Kelly smiled and hugged Jenna tightly forgetting whatever insult she was about to throw at me.

I noticed Alaric standing next to Jenna slightly nervous. He kept gazing at the stage and fidgeting. I smirked at him and he looked at me warily.

"Where's your pimp?"I asked and he groaned.

"I need a drink."He muttered before walking over to the bar.

For some unknown reason Caroline, Alaric and I all got dragged to a table with Kelly and Jenna. They ordered shot after shot. Watching my aunt and teacher getting drunk is not something I ever wanted to see. I distracted myself by watching Carol Lockwood running around and yelling orders.

"Do you think if the guy has sex with the woman who paid for him it counts as prostitution?"I asked distractedly and Jenna looked at me amused.

"I hope not. Cause I need to get laid."Kelly said downing a shot. I didn't bother laughing. But Caroline laughed a little to hard. I looked at her confused.

"You okay, Care?"I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah. Fine."She answered nervously. What is up with her?

"Now this group looks like trouble."Tyler said as he walked up. He swiftly slipped into the empty seat between Kelly and me. His hand resting on my knee under the table.

"Oh you have no idea."Kelly replied flirtatiously and I narrowed my eyes. Isn't she a little old to be flirting with him? I hated how jealous I felt.

I saw Kelly look at him through her eyelashes and smile what she though was a sexy smile at him. I rolled my eyes and Tyler wrapped his arm around my waist and grabbed my jaw, turning my head so our lips met. The kiss was deep and strong. It was also a message to me and Kelly.

Telling me not to be jealous and Kelly to back off.

"Lets keep it PG, please."Jenna said when I slipped my tongue in Tyler's mouth hungrily.

"So Tyle-"Kelly started, rebounding.

"I need to talk to you for a minute."I interrupted, grabbing Tyler's hand and dragging him away from the table. I lead him wordlessly through the crowd and into the back. I pulled him into the women's bathroom and locked the door behind us.

"Whoa! Where's the fire?"He asked as I turned. I rolled my eyes before launching at him.

I threw myself against his chest, my arms snaking around his neck and my lips crashing against his. I felt him stiffen in shock before a cocky smirk stretched onto his lips.

"You're jealous."He stated as he pulled away.

"I am not."I denied annoyed.

"So you leave me to fight off four drunk horny women, but the second Kelly Donovan bats an eyelash at me, you get jealous?"He asked and I glared at him.

"I'm not jealous."I pouted petulantly.

"I think you are."He teased and I sighed.

"I hate her."I growled and Tyler laughed." How old is she anyway? She way to old to be flirting with you."I asked angrily.

"You're being possessive."Tyler stated and I bit my lip in contemplation. He was right.

"Sorry."I muttered embarrassedly.

"I didn't say I didn't like it."He replied his voice deep and husky. I looked up at him surprised.

"You like having a jealous girlfriend?"I asked confused. I thought most guys hated that?

"Mm, jealous Ava is kind of sexy."He murmured as he grabbed my hips and pulled me tight against him.

"Really?"I whispered and he nodded, a dark sexy smile curving into his lips.

My breath hitched as Tyler suddenly crashed his lips to mine, devouring me. I moaned into his mouth as his tongue invaded my mouth and immediately took control. He teasingly caressed my tongue as he lent down and grabbed my ass. I gasped in surprised and he smiled.

I sighed against his lips before running my hands down his chest and started tugging the hem of his shirt up. He broke our kiss and looked at me lustfully.

"In the bathroom?"He asked slightly amused.

"You have a problem with that, Lockwood?"I asked confidently and he smirked. He quickly pulled his shirt off revealing his gorgeous body. I bit my lip and gazed at him appreciatively.

"Not at all, Gilbert."He replied and I grinned.

I leaned forward and pressed a kiss right above his left peck. I kissed a line of wet warm kisses along his chest as I gazed up at him. I could saw the intensity in his eyes as he watched me.

The look was deep, intense, consuming.

I closed my eyes not able to handle the look in his dark orbs any longer. I kissed down his chest as scattered kisses over his stomach. I heard his deep moan fill the room and shivered.

Suddenly warm hands gripped my shoulders and pulled me up. In seconds Tyler's mouth was on mine and he was back us up towards the sinks.

This kiss was hungry and desperate.

The second I was backed against the sinks Tyler's hands were on the waist of my jeans. He quickly undid them and pushed them down my thighs. I hopped up on the counter once my pants hit the floor and pulled him closer.

I felt myself getting lost in him. In his lips, his tongue, his intensity. I drank it in like I needed it to live.

Goosebumps prickled my skin as Tyler ran his warm hands up my thighs. He slowly kneaded my thighs roughly.

"Mm, I think this needs to come off."He whispered against my lips, running his hands up my thighs to the hem of my shirt. I pulled away from him and started pushing my sweater off my shoulders before lifting my arms up. Tyler gladly pulled my shirt off and tossed it across the room.

I quickly reached behind and unclasped my bra, pulling it off and dropping it to the ground.

"Someone's eager."He said, his voice so low it was practically a whisper.

"We have to hurry. People will start to wonder why the bathroom is locked."I told him before grabbing his belt buckle and quickly undoing it, letting his pants fall to the floor.

Suddenly Tyler gripped my hips and yanked me forward, a dark look in his eyes. I glanced into the same dark eyes that always captivate me, only now they seemed different.

There was something wild and dangerous lurking, just waiting to be unleashed.

Usually the wildness is hidden, I don't notice it. But when we have sex I can see it. I feel it. The hunger in his kiss, the urgency and excitement in his touch, the animalistic growls and grunts. The possessive bites and scratches he leaves all over my body. He loses control and composure and is wild. And I relish in it. I desire it. I crave it.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for the long wait. Review!**


End file.
